Everything changes
by findmeintherabbithole
Summary: AU where Mercedes lost her parents in an accident, and things begin to get a little tricky when 2 vampires Sam & Mike return to Lima & start revealing old town secrets. Mercedes starts a relationship w/Sam.But will her feelings change for once she knows Mike, or will it always be Sam? Story inspired by TVD & has lots of twists! Summary isn't the greatest, but give it a chance?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Characters, glee, or the Vampire Diaries. I'm simply trying to make a story of the two T.V shows I love the most! And please forgive any mistakes :)

Lima, Ohio

For over a century, i've been living in secret. Hiding in the shadows, alone in the world. Until now. I am a vampire, and this is my story.

Sam's POV

He knew he shouldn't have came. It was far too dangerous. This is where it all started for him. The beginning and ending of his human life, and the birth of this curse that currently resides in him despite how much he eats, accompanied by the urge to kill. His thirst, or hunger really. Sure he only fed on the blood of animals, but that didn't make him any less of a monster. He looked down at the squirrel that was currently laying limp in his hands. Right, still a monster. Sam sighed and stood up. He looked around the musty woods. The sign of dawn approaching a new day. Today was the day he would see her.

Mercedes' POV

_Dear Diary,_

_Today will be different. It has to be. I will smile, and it will be believable. My smile will say, "I'm fine, thank you. Yes, I feel much better." I will no longer be the sad little girl who lost her parents. I will start fresh. Be someone new. Its the only way i'll make it through._

-_Mercedes_

"Morning, Emma" Mercedes tried to sound as chipper as possible once she came down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Morning, Cedes." Emma said distractedly. She looked absolutely frazzled. Her hair was in a sloppy pony-tail, and she was balancing the money from her purse, trying to smooth all of it out to make it look neater. She always hated being called 'aunt' and just preferred Emma.

Emma was Mercedes' mom's adoptive sister. She was a tiny ginger, who couldn't be anymore opposite than Mercedes' mom who was African American, but their love went far beyond skin deep. Emma was really sweet, spontaneous, and was only about ten years older than Mercedes, making her 26 years old. She's been taking care of Mercedes and Matt since their parents died in a car accident three months ago, and because she was Mercedes' only Aunt, Emma obliged. Their dad had a brother, but he was slightly weird whenever he visited, and rubbed people the wrong way. Plus no one wanted anything to do with him anyways, mainly because he left Ohio way a decade ago. Mercedes' dad's parents lived in California. But their lives were here, and Emma couldn't bare to separate from them. They were the only family she had since her adopted parents died a few years ago, so she moved into their old house, and willingly took the responsibility of raising two teens.

"What are you doing?" Matt, Mercedes' younger brother, asked Emma. Taking a bite of his toast.

"I meant to make lunch for you guys, but I stood up all night. And-"

"Oh, Emma, its fine…" Mercedes cut her off. She knew she tried her hardest. Emma has never had anything she was committed to. The longest she stayed committed to something had to do with College. And she slacked even then, since she only got her degree last semester.

"No, here." Emma gave up, just throwing any money that was in her hand on the table.

Matt eagerly grabbed the money.

"Thanks Em" He said as he kissed her forehead and grabbed his bag. Mercedes followed him toward the door.

"Have a great day kids!" Emma called out after them-heavy on the sarcasm on the 'great' and 'kids'.

"BYE!" They both yelled out.

When Mercedes made it out the door, Santana was pulling in her driveway to give her a ride to school. Matt took his bike. Always his bike, thats how its been for the last three months.

"So, what'd you do all summer?" Mercedes turned to the gorgeous latina after they said their greetings. They were best friends since before either could remember. She lived right down the street, and Mercedes really did miss her. She felt a little guilty, but she was mourning. Seeing people was the last thing on her mind.

Santana eyed her a little before answering.

"Nothing really, Britts and I have been hanging out, she's pretty cool."

"That Brittany Pierce chick?" Mercedes asked, vaguely remembering seeing them in the mall, during one of Emma's many failed attempts at getting them out of the house.

"Thats the one. Anyways, then you know I spent a lot of time with mi abuela. I haven't really spent time with her since I moved out of Lima Heights Adjecent." She paused, "You know, I think I may be psychic!"

"What?" It was Mercedes' turn to side-eye.

"Yeah, there mi abuela and I were, sitting, eating dinner, and watching the lottery, when I guessed every single number. And you know there are quite a few numbers in those lottery ticket things." Santana explained.

"Okay, okay." Mercedes smiled.

"Well…" Santana hesitated, "My grandma told me we came from a line of these Bennet witches that were from generations and generations ago… isn't that crazy?" Santana bit her lip.

"And you don't believe it?"

"I don't know… maybe?" Santana said.

"Mmm," Mercedes thought it was a bit weird and random, but life was always throwing those curve balls, it could be true, and she wouldn't be the least bit surprised. "So what do you predict is going to happen this year for me?" She asked

"Oh, you're going to have a great year!" Santana perked.

"What makes you so sure?" Mercedes forced a smile.

"Because i'm psychic, and I am all-knowing now!" Santana laughed.

"Right…" Mercedes joined in on her laugh.

They finally arrived at McKinely High. Mercedes took a huge breath, it was the moment she'd been dreading.

"You okay?" Santana asked once she turned off the engine.

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you." Mercedes' line that she's practiced all morning came out too formal. Santana made a face.

"Look, Wheezy, I know that may work on other people, but i'm your oldest-best friend, I know you're trying, but that doesn't mean covering how you feel is gonna make it better. You can tell me anything, you know that." Santana put her hand on her best friend's shoulder.

"Wheezy? Really Tana?" Mercedes mocked indignance.

"You know I keep it real" She winked and they both smiled.

"I know, and thanks Tana, I just need a little more time, but as far as everyones concerned, i'm 'fine'" And with that Mercedes smiled genuinely, and got out of the car. Santana got out too.

"If you say so, lets do this!" Santana said as she looped her arm with Mercedes' and activated her car alarm.

Mercedes and Santana made it to Mercedes' locker. Santana was talking animatedly about her summer with Brittany. The school's tall, blonde girl, that can dance better than anyone Mercedes knew. Their new-found friendship should've alerted Mercedes, Brittany was on the Cheerios and the school's gymnastics team, and they'd never said a word to eachother before. Thinking back on it Brittany, though sometimes clueless, was nice to everyone. Maybe thats why Mercedes didn't mind. But the way she spoke of the gymnast is what alerted her. Mercedes didn't think she was gay. Tana had been with more guys than Mercedes had tops, but now-a-days, stuff like that didn't seem to mean anything anymore.

Mercedes looked passed Santana and down the hall where she caught Puck's eye. She immediately skimmed over to the opposite lockers. She felt her demeanor change as guilt set in. Santana must've sensed it too because she asked if Mercedes was okay.

"Yeah, i'm fine… really I-" Mercedes got cut off by a squeal

"Hey Mercedes! Oh my gosh, how are you?" Quinn walked up to them and hugged Mercedes.

"I'm fine" She responded, "thank you."

"I haven't seen you all summer, I've really missed you!" Quinn pouted her lip. Quinn was beautiful, and blonde, captain of the Cheerios, and also one of Mercedes best friends.. She had one of those faces that you'd desire, no matter who you were. Any girl's self confidence would take a punch with her in the room. Quinn knew she was pretty, but she never let it get the best of her. Which sucked, because she's one of those girls you wanna hate since she's so pretty, but you just can't because she's so down-to-earth, and means well.

"I've missed you too, Quinn! A whole lot!" Mercedes responded genuinely.

Quinn looked over her shoulder toward Puck, everyone should've expected it. All four of them always met at her locker at the beginning of the year.

"So you and Puck…" Quinn let her sentence hang. She turned back to Mercedes, and had a face of such remorse, she couldn't get mad at Quinn for bringing it up. Then again, they were soul-sisters, they told eachother everything, plus Quinn, Puck, and Santana were all best friends. It was hard to believe it was just a little over three months ago that everything seemed so different, so much easier.

"We broke up, and now he hates me." Mercedes admitted softly. She tried calling him after they broke up, but he wouldn't talk to her. When she broke up with him, he tried to convince her otherwise, that now more than ever she needed him. But thats the thing, Mercedes didn't need him. Having him worrying about her 24/7, he was a sweetheart, but she couldn't help but feel like a mentally institutionalized toddler when he acted like that. Mercedes internally laughed at that, remembered one too many times when Santana was so lovingly blunt to the schools 'star' Rachel Berry, who also happened to be Puck's cousin. But really, she didn't need that feeling. Besides, just because her life was temporarily-though admittedly some days it felt like it would be forever-put on hold, didn't mean his had to be, too.

"Aw, sweety, i'm sure he doesn't" Quinn reassured, and Mercedes grimaced.

Santana looked back at him, "Poor Puck, but he had to understand why you needed your space. I mean the rest of us did."

"It was more than that. I love him, he is-or was my best friend… but we both knew I didn't love him that way. He's too much like a brother. I knew we shouldn't have started going out. I blame myself." Mercedes announced sullenly, shaking her head.

Mercedes looked over at him, and at the same time, he looked back at her. They stared at eachother for a few seconds, and Mercedes noted that he did lose some of his old Puck features. She tried to wave, but he just ignored her, shut his locker and walked away. Mercedes sighed, she hoped she didn't lose one of her best friends. She always hoped they would still remain besties. Obviously right now, it wasn't ever going to be the case.

"He'll come around." Santana said, and Quinn nodded her approval.

"C'mon Mercy. The bells gonna ring soon, lets get to class." Quinn pulled Mercedes' arm through her own.

The trio walked past the hall till the back of some tall, blonde guy that was standing by his locker caught Santana's attention. He was wearing a leather jacket, and nicely fitted jeans.

"Whoa, hold up!" Santana stopped them, "Who the hell is that?" Mercedes could see that sex-shark glint appear in her eyes.

"Who's who?" Mercedes looked around.

"The blonde." Santana pointed and Quinn slanted her eyes in a way that showed she was trying to think. Apparently nothing came up.

"I don't have a clue. But damn, that back!" She said.

"I don't see him!" Mercedes tip-toed, and her friends laughed, she was well shorter than them.

"Come here." Santana said, and moved them to the same side of the hall as him, so Mercedes would just have to look straight ahead.

Then she saw him.

Honestly, he did look good from the back, but it was just the back. He was some ways down, so there was no way she could've seen him from where they were standing before.

Quinn and Santana giggled. "C'mon Mercy, lets just hope we can catch his face!"

And as if on cue, he turned toward them, but Mercedes wasn't looking, Matt caught her eye going into a near-by bathroom.

"I'll be back" She exclaimed, Quinn and Santana just waved her away too enthralled by the new hottie. Mercedes just rolled her eyes at their antics and ran into the boys' bathroom.

It was empty. Save her brother who was putting eye drops in his eye.

"Seriously? First period didn't even happen yet, and you're _high_ _already_!" Mercedes reprimanded.

"Shut up, I didn't do anything." Matt turned away from her.

"Really?" She pushed him till he ended up against the way. Obviously shocking him since he stumbled, turned him toward her, and pried his eyes wide open. His eyes had the telltale sign of being high, with his red eyes, and dilated pupils, "Real nice, Matt!"

"Whatever." He said as he pushed past her toward the exit.

"Matt!" Mercedes called after him, but he just walked faster.

After he left. Mercedes leaned her hands against the counter and closed her eyes. She didn't know what to do. She dealt with her parents' death by cutting everyone off, Matt dealt with it by getting high, and drinking the nights away. She worried so much for him. He was only a year younger, but a year has so much experiences, and this is not one that would be pleasant. Especially to a teenager that has barely found himself. After a moment she opened her eyes as the warning bell rang and exited the bathroom.

"Oup!" Mercedes huffed, and nearly got tossed backwards, if something hard wasn't stopping her.

"Whoa, sorry." A deep voice said, and she realized it was his arms that was holding her upright. They felt so strong, but he quickly let go, and she staggered a little.

Mercedes slowly looked up. He had converse sneakers on. He had fitted jeans on that she noticed before, a dark brown belt that went amazing with the dark wash of his jeans, a navy v-neck, and a leather jacket. This guy was at least 6 inches taller than her. Her head barely cleared his shoulders… his extremely broad shoulders, she noted. A strong jaw structure that had a little stubble along its path. He had really plump lips that looked absolutely delicious, if she could say so herself. But she couldn't see his eyes. He had sunglasses on. And his hair was a dirty blond that was cut short enough that you could still see his eyes (if the glasses weren't on).

"Oh, its okay" Mercedes laughed shamefully.

"Was... is this the boys' bathroom?" He motioned to the door and taking off his glasses at the same time.

"Uh, yeah, you know, long line in the girl's one…" She chuckled stupidly and felt her face getting red at her lie.

"Right, well…" They made eye contact, he had gorgeous green eyes that felt like gravity, or really a supermassive black hole that was sucking her in. Puck had nice hazel eyes, but damn! She couldn't believe she underestimated him earlier, this boy was definitely handsome.

"Um, yeah, sorry about that. Excuse me." Mercedes stammered, and walked past him toward her class. She lookedback, but he was already in the bathroom.

Sam's POV

The Lima graveyard? Really? Sam thought as he watched her sitting and writing in a book. He guessed it was her diary. He couldn't say much. He wrote in one himself from time to time. Especially when times were tough. He understood though. That was Mercedes Jones, and her parents just passed away. He had a few classes with her, and though it was the first day, she seemed nothing like who she looked like. Nothing at all.

He watched silently as Mercedes got freaked out by a crow that was squawking at her from a headstone. She was now trying to shoo it away. Sam chuckled at her stance. It was just a bird, an annoying bird, but a bird nonetheless.

Then he stopped cold. Wait, something was off. Was that… fog?

Sam didn't have much time to ponder it, because Mercedes was quick. She stiffened as she noticed it, and took off in his direction. He went to the bottom of the hill from where he was standing. There was a little stream at the bottom, and it was a good thing that he decided to stand there. It looked like she underestimated the steep of the hill and couldn't stop. In a flash Sam stood in front of her before the stream so she wouldn't fall in. Bumping into her like before, but this time to genuinely help her, and not just stop to chat.

"Oup!" She fell back. He would've stopped her, except if he didn't let her go, and just held her, he would've freaked her out. After all, how does one take that much velocity and not even stagger. He figured she was smart, and would ask questions about that later, and questions were the last things he wanted. Plus, if he held on to her, he would've bruised her. Better a slight pain in the booty that would go away in a few minutes, then a bruise that'll be there for days.

"Whoa!" He said a little too loudly. Internally slapping himself for being so lame.

"Wha-are you okay?" Mercedes looked up at him, and tried to blink back pain Sam assumed, or the sun was just shining in her face.

"Yes, i'm fine." He chuckled and held out a hand

"Are you sure? I came full-force. I am SO sorry" She said as she took his hand and stood. He guessed she didn't realize who she was talking to yet. The sun was still in her face.

"Positive, are you okay? I almost fell, but you definitely took a fall." He noted.

She was checking her hands, and her clothes in general. She was wearing a simple purple shirt, and a cheetah print jacket with jeans and flats.

She smiled and looked up at him. Sun now out of her face, he knew she recognized him as the boy she walked into earlier, if it wasn't for the lack of sun, he could tell from her wide-eyed expression.

"You must think I'm beyond clumsy." She stated as she scrunched up her nose.

"Not at all, but I do think its about time we introduce ourselves." Sam held out his hand once more, "Sam"

"Mercedes," She shook it and smiled, "Plus I don't we have history together."

"And math" Sam grinned. He could hear her breath hitch, and her heart pick up. Though he couldn't understand why he could smell it so clearly. So delicious.

"Ri-"

"Did you hurt yourself?" He asked a little too quickly, and grateful that she didn't answer the first time he asked.

He watched apprehensively as she pulled her jeans up a little.

Sure enough, blood.

"Ew, yeah, guess I did…" She looked at him apologetically.

He felt the telltale sign of his killing instinct take over, and the pool of hunger that burned in his throat and flowed in his stomach, he quickly turned around before she not only senses the monster, but _sees_ the monster as well.

"Hey, i'm sorry if blood makes you queasy. I covered it, its all gone." She sounded reassuring.

It still didn't cover the fact that Sam could hear it, and _smell_ it.

"You should get it cleaned." He stated, back still against her.

"Its really not that bad." He heard her voice turn 90 degrees-being a vampire had its perks, so he knew for a fact she was looking at her leg. He took that opportunity to flee.

He was a while away, but he could still faintly hear her. "Where in the hell…?"

"Great job not looking like a freak, Sam. Damn those instincts." He reprimanded himself aloud.

Well, word on the street is Joe Hart, one of the most popular guys in school, was having a party the next night. He'd try to talk to her then, maybe go with that 'blood makes you queasy' story. The party was down at the lake on Joe's family property, a place that made Sam squirm a little. The Hart family had a long history with vampires-much like the Cohen-Chang's family-they both hated Vampires, and their old property had chambers that would kill them. That was 145 years ago, but still, those memories will stick with Sam for the rest of his existence.

But he came for a reason, and he would get to know her. He had too.

Sam was looking at a picture of Katherine when his many generations down-the-line nephew walked in showing him some article of an "Animal attack."

"Uncle Samuel! I know you need a place to stay, but I already told you, _this_ was not allowed. No ones supposed to die. That was my condition for you to stay in my hou-!"

Sam had enough of his bossiness, and then there were the events of the day that made him on-edge.

Talking to _her_ for the first time. Then going to a party where he learned of her past with her family and how they got into an accident. Their brakes gave and it was raining. Her dad lost control of the car, and they flew off the bridge. Matt and Mercedes made it, but the same couldn't be said about their parents. It broke Sam's heart. He went through some of the same things. Then how her life changed over the summer, even her relationship with Puck, and how that ended after he saw the way Puck sent longing glances to Mercedes. Sam couldn't help the jealousy that flared when he heard of their past. He shared some of the stories of his loneliness with her as well. He remembered that she was the first person he confided in in a very long time. The party got cut short when Rachel Berry, Puck's cousin got attacked by an 'animal' and was whisked away by the ambulance. Then not to mention Matt found her, and was beyond wasted so Mercedes had to tend to him.

"Your house?" He scoffed, "Surely you remember who's letting who stay where, David." He looked over his shoulder to the physically older man.

"Right, and I appreciate it, uncle, but this…" David spoke calmer, and quieter.

"I didn't do that." Sam said quietly, calmer himself. "Actually, I noticed fog yesterday, and I heard of that on the news this morning, plus another attack at that party I was at earlier. You're a little too late David. Theres another of my kind here." He turned to David who looked slightly frightened.

"I just have to find him, then ask him kindly to leave, if not then i'll have to kill 'em before he causes anymore trouble." Sam shrugged and turned to put the picture back in the antique box.

"Right, I trust that you're telling the truth, uncle." David started out the room

"I am." Sam said.

A few minutes after David left Sam's room, he felt an energy change.

His instincts took him to the window behind him.

Sam tensed, and slowly turned.

Lo-and-behold, it was his brother. Well, not necessarily brother, but in lack of a better word of what they used to be.

They grew up together, fell in love with the same girl, and transitioned together. They stayed together for another 40 years before they parted.

Why hadn't he figured it out earlier! The crow, the fog, the lurking feeling he's been having…

Those were his moves, it was all Mike.

Sam instantly felt more uneasy. He's back home too, but why? This wasn't gonna be good.

Sam took in his asian features. He looked the same, obviously, but Sam knew he changed. The hardness of his biceps crossing over his chest as his tall stature leaned against the sliding door's frame looked bulkier than Sam's. Was it possible that he had gained even more muscle?

He knew Mike picked up on his uneasiness when he simply smirked like nothing had happened between them the past 105 years.

"Hello, brother." Mike said with false-politeness.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or its characters, nor do I own The Vampire Diaries.

I hope you guys enjoy :) Thanks so much for the subscriptions & reviews, it really means so much to me!

Theres a lot of pouty mouth going on in this chapter.

Well, this ones a little long, so lets get to it! Please forgive any mistakes :)

Lima, Ohio

Sam's POV

"Hello, Brother."

"Mike…" Sam said through clenched jaws.

"You know, I thought you'd be more welcoming." He said while coming in from the balcony.

"Oh, and what'd you expect, some streamers, maybe a piñata?" Sam asked sarcastically, "Sorry I wasn't better prepared."

"Now, we both know thats not _all_ you should be sorry for, brother." Mike said standing a few feet from him. "I like what you've done with the place… still looks…" he looked around, "1864-ish." He finished with a smile.

Sam looked around and laughed without humor. Redecorating was never on his list of things to do. The book cases along the wall looked very vintage, filled with books from a little before his time with authors like Jane Austen. Or the authors that were notorious during the 1800s, such as Emily Bronte, to books that were from this generation, like Dan Brown, or James Patterson. His collection was impressive, then again, being around for a century and a half had its perks. The bathroom adjacent to that wall had an old marble sink and tub. Even his headboard had that whole design that reminded him of how much things have changed.

"Thanks," The small talk was getting annoying, "Why are you here?" He spat, shelving his hands in his pocket so he wouldn't do something he would regret.

"Oh, just came to fulfill my promise. Remember? I promised you an eternity of hell." Mike walked over to the antique box where Sam had just put Katherine's picture. "You know i'm a man of my word." He looked over his shoulders back at Sam.

"Yeah, well, I doubt we'll find any trouble in boring 'ol Lima. You've always hated small towns. Said so yourself that it was boring." The blonde vampire stepped closer, clenching his hands in his pockets.

"Hmm… touché." He opened the antique box, and pulled out Katherine's picture. Everything about Mike's movements were slow, calculated, but strangely laid-back. He sort of held that cockiness, sure-of-yourself attitude.

"Mercedes, she's a dead-ringer for Katherine." Mike said suddenly and Sam tensed.

"What?"

"Sam, we both know why you came. It wasn't to visit old family. Though, I would've fell for it, except while I thought i'd stop by I saw Katherine. Or at least thought I saw Katherine, but it couldn't be her because she's in the tomb you so graciously put her in. Rather, it was Mercedes. And unless she changed her name, I'd say you, my friend, are beyond obsessed for that Katherine bitch." Mike spat

"'That _Katherine _bitch?' Thats a fair part of the pot calling the kettle black, don't you think? I've moved on-"

"Yeah, I bet she's just as conniving as the other one… imagine what her blood tastes like Sam. Imagine! Hot, pulsating through your throat. Her dead for what Katherine did.-" Mike started.

"Stop-"

"Oh, and how terrified she'd be. Tell me you didn't wonder that day at the graveyard. Her blood did smell oh-so-sweet." Mike closed his eyes, "Mmmm…"

"I said, STOP!" Sam said as he lunged toward his brother. The hands in the pocket technique gone.

Mike opened his eyes right in time for the attack, and they both flew out of the window.

Sam sat up with Mike nowhere to be found. He slowly stood. He used his senses to find at least the direction he went, but not a sound was out of place.

Right when he stood up straighter, Mike jumped from the rock wall.

"Eating animal blood sure has made you weak." He chuckled.

"Screw you, and leave Mercedes alone." Mike mocked surrender.

"Alright, but this 'testing-your-skill' game is making me exhausted. Really. You really should thank those squirrels for all the strength they sure give you." With that he turned toward the house, "Imma tell nephew David 'hello' then head to bed… Nighty night!" He yelled over his shoulder. "Oh and don't worry your pretty blonde head. Mercedes is in the clear… for now. Maybe."

Sam knew it wasn't over. That ass had something up his sleeve.

Mercedes' & Sam's POV

Mercedes: _Dear Diary, This morning feels different, I can sense it… feel it…_

Sam: _I'm awake. For the first time in a long time, I feel completely and undeniably wide awake._

Mercedes: _For once, I don't regret the day before it begins._

Sam: _I welcome it._

Sam & Mercedes:_ Because I know, _

Sam:_ I will see her again_

Mercedes: _I will see him again, for the first time in a long time, I feel good._

Mercedes' POV

Mercedes had spunk this morning. Even helping Em trying to decide how she should do her hair when she went to her parent-teacher conference for Matt.

"My Mercedes, you have a mighty lot of spunk this morning!" Em giggled.

"Yeah, you know what-I feel good." She smiled genuinely. Feeling completely on cloud-9.

If she were being honest, she knew a lot had to do with Sam. He was so interesting. Sometimes spoke like he hung around his grandfather a little too much, but she didn't mind. It was sad, Sam only had his uncle. They lived at the old Evan Boarding House. Mercedes couldn't imagine living without Matt or Em, and realized how lonely he must really be. Oddly though, it didn't bother him. He seemed so at ease at who he was, and Mercedes admired him for it. He had every reason to mope worse than she, but he held his own. She wish she could do the same. It also wasn't hurtful that he was a sight to be seen. Even in the dull lighting of the night, she could still see his depth in his eyes. He seemed compassionate enough, but not overwhelmingly so, like the way Puck had been, and for that she was grateful.

When Mercedes reached the schoolyard she saw Puck. Her mood from earlier still intact, she decided to call after him.

"Hey, Puck. Wait up!" She started to jog.

To her surprised he stopped and turned.

"Hey Cedes. Whats up?" He asked. She searched his face for a bit, but he seemed fine.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing. You know, we haven't talked in a while." She winced. Probably shouldn't've brought that last part up. But to her surprise he simply nodded.

"I'm breathin. How bout you?" Mercedes barely caught his question when she spotted Sam sitting on one of the picnic tables.

"Oh, i'm fine. I feel better today." She answered. Thankful she had enough wits about her to stay on top of the subject at hand. That would've been awkward otherwise.

"Good." Puck looked at Mercedes. She noted that hopeful glint in his gaze.

"Um, hows Rachel?" Glad she came up with something to change the subject quickly.

"Oh she's fine. She should be able to come home tomorrow, after they check for infection." Puck explained.

"Thats good news. You call your mom?" After Rachel's mom passed away, and the dad turned to drugs, custody went to Puck's mother, but she was never around. Always away with a boyfriend, or traveling somewhere to LOOK for a new boyfriend. She usually didn't come home with weeks on end. So that left Puck to take care of her. Thats what Mercedes will always love about him. He did it without complaint. Just like Sam only had his uncle, or Emma only had her and Matt, Puck only had his cousin.

"Yeah, but you know, I had to leave a message. To self-involved to have to deal with us kids. Lets see how long it takes for her to come rushing back here!" He took a deep breath.

"Well, Rachel is very lucky. I'm glad she's okay. They say what kind of animal it was?" She asked

"She said she got attacked by a vampire." He ran a hand on his mohawk, "She woke up in the middle of the night, and yelled 'Vampire' then passes out again."

"Wait, what? A _vampire,_ okay, thats weird._"_ Mercedes was never one to judge, but those drugs were getting to Rachel's head.

"Yeah, I think she was drunk, or on drugs. I was actually gonna head there later." Puck said.

Mercedes looked at Sam. She was enjoying her conversation with Puck-and relieved to hear his cousin will be fine, also the fact that he was talking to her again-but she couldn't help it. Puck turned to where her attention was.

"So, whats up with you and the new kid?" He motioned toward the blonde.

"Puck… I don't wanna hurt you.." She refused to make eye contact.

"You know what, I should get going… I have free period next, so I should probably head if I want the real story." And with that Puck left.

"Okay, see yah." Puck waved. Mercedes looked back toward where Sam was sitting and he was gone. He moved so fast, it was weird how fast he could move. Like the other day in the graveyard. She shuddered, that day still gave her the heebee-geebees. She looked at her watch, and saw that lunch was almost over. She needed to head to class soon, with one last glance to the table she turned back to the school.

Sam's POV

"Shit, shit shit shit shit!" Sam didn't think that the after all the trauma from the night before Rachel would remember. Then he thought of Mike. That ass-wipe. He didn't compel her to forget. If he wants to feed, whatever, but he thought Mike would've been more responsible than that. He paused, maybe Mike wanted that to happen. Of couuurrrssee he did. He came to give Sam hell after all.

Sam waited around the corner till Puck left her room in search of a nurse. He heard Rachel kicking and screaming, and knew he only had about 30 seconds before Puck came rushing back in. Sam hadn't compelled anyone in a while, aside from that poor administrator who was asking him for his papers, but he hoped it worked for memory-loss.

He quickly rushed in to her room and laid her down.

"You were attacked by an animal in the woods last night. Thats what bit you." Sam compelled.

"An animal…" Rachel said dazedly. It was working!

"Yes, it was an animal attack."

"An animal attack." She confirmed.

"What was it that attacked you in the woods, Rachel?" He tested

"An animal." She said.

"Good, now rest." And he quickly left the room. Making his way down the hall he heard Puck and the nurse enter the room. He hoped the mohawked teen couldn't seem him, but that was in vain. With one quick glance back he knew he was spotted, so he turned into the nearest room.

He was so distracted from getting away from Puck, he hadn't realized that he smelt something hot and sweet. He realized a little too late what it was. He walked into the fricken blood bank room where people were currently _donating_ blood, and he regretted it. He contemplated on leaving in search of another escape, but couldn't because he knew Puck would be there soon. The distraction stopped him short. He felt the blood rush to his eyes, and the monster was starting to show, he had to think quick. He knew the longer he stood there, the greater the temptation to rip everyone's throat would be.

_Okay, focus Sam._ He thought. Then he caught a whiff of fresh air. There was a window in the room! He ran to the other side of the curtain, and there it was! He jumped from the building, glad he was only on the second floor so the impact wouldn't hurt him, and took off.

He started walking back toward the school, but then decided against it. The smell of human blood was fresh in his mind. He hadn't indulged in human blood for almost 60 years, but that didn't mean it wasn't tempting. He needed time alone, so he walked to the park down the road from his house. Contenting himself with animal blood instead.

Mercedes POV

"I think you should go for it. You guys were gone the entire time! Its simple, he seemed to like you, you seem to like him… why not Mercy?" Quinn practically whined.

"Yeah! Trouty mouth is muy caliente." Santana agreed.

Mercedes didn't need anymore convincing. Her and Sam's conversation went really well the other night, and aside from the glances they gave eachother during their classes, they didn't communicate at all. Plus, she would seize the day today! She started to get up and grab her school bag.

"Where are you going?" Santana asked

"Quinns right," The blonde looked smug. "I had a goal today. Be full of life, take charge, Carpe diem! You know, 'seize the day!' that sort of thing. And the longer I sit here, the more i'll talk myself out of it." With that she gave a quick nod and drove to the Evans' Boarding House.

Once she made it to the huge house, she rang the door bell. After a moment, she decided to just use the door banger, but the door opened after she gave it a little weight.

Stepping inside she called for Sam.

"Sam…? Saaaamm?" Inside was even more glorious than the outside. It had a sort of goth feel to it. Very early 1900s. The fire place was huge, and aligned with the front door. There were chairs everywhere, but it still managed to be organized. There were paintings, and on one side the the fire place was a long out wooden table that still looked in mint condition that was lined with liquor on it. The couches we big and welcoming. She walked a little more in and saw that it was even bigger! On the second floor she could see bookshelf beyond bookshelf. And if she were up there, she would be able over look the entire living room. The entire house inside seemed to be painted brown, or maybe it was staying true to the wood it was made from, she couldn't tell. There was hallway after hallway everywhere she looked. Mercedes loved it. It reminded her of all those adventure movies she used to love to watch as a kid.

Pulling herself from her daze, she turned to leave. As soon as she reached the door she saw a crow fly her way. The action was so fast, she turned back to see where it went when she came face to face, or rather, face to chest with an asian guy. The whole thing gave her the same goosebumps as when she was in the graveyard, but decided to brush it away, at least she wasn't in a graveyard.

He just stood there and stared at her. And he sure did take his time. It wasn't in a perverted, 'wtf', way. But as if he recognized her, and its been a long time running since they last seen eachother. His handsome face was graced by a small, expecting smile.

"Um, i'm sorry for barging in, the door was… open." She looked over her shoulder and paused when she saw that the door was closed. _What?_

She turned to his handsome face again, but this time he pulled a half-smile.

"You must be Mercedes. I'm Mike, Sam's brother." He held out his hand, and she tentatively took it.

"Sam didn't tell me he had a brother." She stated slowly.

"Weelll, he's not one to brag." He shook her hand and dropped it.

"Wait, you're Sam's brother… li-like real brother?" She asked nervously.

"What? You don't see the resemblance?" He took a tiny step back so at least he wasn't in her personal space.

"Umm…" She was cut off by his laugh.

"No, no, we grew up together. We're practically like family. We've always been brothers. Inseparable, really." He shrugged.

"Please, come." He grabbed her shoulders and led her in. "I'm sure Sam would be along any second." He sounded friendly.

"Wow, this is your living room?" She smiled. It looked better now that she was actually in it.

"Living room, parlor… Sotheby's auction.. but its a little kitschy for my taste."

Mercedes didn't agree with that at all. That place was amazing!

"You know, I can see why my brother is so smitten by you." Mike said suddenly, and Mercedes smiled a little wider "Its about time, you know for a while there, I never thought he'd get over the last one… nearly destroyed him" he rolled his eyes to the roof.

"Last one?"

"Yeah, Katherine, his ex-girlfriend. Surely, he mentioned it to you." He inclined his head toward her.

"Nope." She said with a pop on her 'p'. Anything to take away the building awkwardness.

"Oh, you two didn't have the awkward exes conversation yet?" She shook her head, "Oops. I'm sure it'll come up now." He went to pour him a drink that was on the table by the fire place.

"Or maybe he didn't wanna tell you because he didn't want to make you think you're a rebound." Mercedes flinched. This guy was kind of an ass. "We all know how those relationships end." Yep, definitely an ass.

"You say it like every relationship is doomed to end." She knew she came off defensive, but he didn't know anything about her.

"I'm a fatalist." Mike stated simply. And even if his eyes were brown, they still drew her in. Ass as he was, he still had a suave demeanor.

"Hello, Sam" He said, not looking away from Mercedes, and she quickly turned toward where Sam would be, a small smile on her lips.

"Mercedes." Sam looked at her. "I didn't know you were coming over." He then looked at Mike, shooting daggers at him.

"I know I should've called-" she sub consciously started walking toward him.

"Oh, don't be silly. You're welcomed here anytime, isn't she, Sam?" Mike interrupted. "You know I should bust out the family photos, or homemade videos, but I have to warn you, he wasn't always such a looker." And Mercedes chuckled a little.

"Thank you for stopping by, Mercedes." But Sam's eyes were on Mike. "Nice to see you." He said with a quick glance in her direction.

To say the tension was awkward and could be cut with a knife was a gigantic understatement.

"Yeah, I should probably go. Nice to meet you, Mike." Mercedes picked up on the continual uneasiness, instantly regretting coming over.

"Great meeting you too, Mercedes." He grabbed her hand, kissed the back of it, and quickly smiled.

She literally felt the tension build after his little kiss. She couldn't shake the feeling of familiarity he seemed to have with her. But she did nothing. Not even smile as she turned to Sam who blocking the way to the door. He continued to kill Mike with his eyes. _What the hell is going on? _She stopped right in front of him

"Sam…" She paused. "Sam…" It was as if he didn't hear her. She knew something was off, not like she didn't realized it the moment Mike not-so-subtly brought up Sam's ex, but she'd think of that later. Finally Sam stepped out of the way, still not looking at her, and Mercedes raised her eyebrows. Without another word she left. Glad she was finally out of the choking tension.

What the hell was that? Didn't Mike say they were like brothers? Why was Sam acting like that? She shouldn't have came, she knew that now.

"He's on the rebound, and has _raging _family issues." Mercedes told Em later when they were finishing dinner in their small kitchen.

"Well, at least thats easy. Wait till he has mommy issues, or anger issues, or drug issues." Hmm, she had a point.

Speaking of drugs, Matt came stumbling in not two seconds later.

"Matt! Matt, where have you been?" Em yelled.

"Oh, my I get it, Aunt Em, you were cool, and used to smoke weed, but that doesn't change that fact that i'll tell you anything." He practically slurred. "Try a different technique." He turned to go up the stairs.

"OK, so why was he saying you were _cool? _Aunt Em?" Mercedes asked Emma.

"Ugh, I went to that student-teacher conference, earlier, right, and the teacher said he thinks Matt's on drugs. So earlier I tried to relate to him by telling him I smoke weed." She breathed out.

"SmokE weed?"

"Yes, that is until he asked me the same thing, it seemed to hold his attention. Actually got a positive reaction out of him. But then I told him I smokeD weed. As in past-tense. As in not anymore, then he shut me out. He walked out on me while I had my back toward him." She bit into her apple, "It was pretty embarrassing…Oh, and stop calling me aunty!"

Mercedes laughed.

"Hm, at least you tried. Well, I've got to get to that comet thing at the town square. Quinn and Santana begged me to help them set up candle holders for the gazers." She grabbed her beige leather jacket and headed around the living room.

"Oh yeah, that comet that comes every 145 years or something like that?" Em asked.

"That would be the one."

"Don't be too late!" Em called out.

"Okay, mother-dearest!"

The park was beautiful. Quinn really did do a great job. But then again, Mercedes wasn't too surprised. Anytime anyone needed to organize, decorate, or create an event, Quinn would definitely be the one to call. Santana was a good right-hand man too. The trees had some white christmas lights in them, and it really added to the effect with the candles that had glass holders so the wax wouldn't get everywhere.

She grabbed a candle and looked over at Santana. She was talking to Brittany, she couldn't help notice how close they seemed to be getting. She thought of Santana's advice yesterday. To 'Stop bringing along the excuses. Through them in the Hart lake' She said. Mercedes thought it was a terrible metaphor, but knew Santana had a point.

Then she looked over to Quinn who was handing out candles, and gently lighting them for the younger kids.

Mercedes turned to light her candle. Not paying attention to who's, she touched hers to the first one she seen.

"Thank you" She mumbled, and looked up. It was Puck.

He had that dopey, hoping grin on again. She knew that grin like that back of her hand. Seeing him grow up liking girls, and being on the receiving end of a few of them, she understood what he was thinking. It didn't help that the setting was pretty much romantic. She gave a quick smile and went back the opposite way.

Her candle touched another one that wasn't lit.

"Thank you." She heard a deep voice say.

When she looked up, she saw that it was Sam. And she felt her heart skip a beat. How did he get such a reaction out of her so earlier in the game. Especially after Mike said he could see why Sam was so smitten, it had her heart racing. That is, till he ruined it. Thinking back on it, she was still deciding how much of an ass Mike was.

"Hi." She greeted

Sam smiled a little, then looked over her head. Turning to see what caught his attention, she regretted it. It was Puck. She knew she shouldn't be ready to jump into something, but when she was around Sam, she couldn't help it. Sure with Puck, she didn't leave a loop-hole, but that still didn't stop her from feeling guilty. Especially now, when she saw how he was looking at her. He still had feelings for her, but she didn't feel the same. Her thoughts, they've all been around Sam lately. It was a nice change to think of anything beside the rickety bridge they slipped off from, or the pity she's seen so often during the summer. It was nice to think of something not so heartbreaking, and thats what Sam did for her. She felt more like her old self around him, more alive. She walked away from them both. Mercedes didn't have to look back to know that Sam was following her. She needed to clear her head entirely. She looked up to the sky where she could see the comet clearly.

"You know that comet, its been traveling across space for a thousand years, all alone." Sam said near her ear. Mercedes shuddered, but was thankful for the light subject. It was way better than all the tension she's been feeling lately.

"Yeah, Bonnie said its a harbinger of evil." Mercedes said, ignoring the 'alone' part. It reminded her of their first conversation.

"I think its just a ball of snow and ice. Trapped on a path it can't escape, and once every 145 years it gets to come home." He moved to the side of her. "I'm sorry about earlier. It wasn't about you." She felt as if the 'light topic' wasn't exactly on the right path.

"You know what, its okay. I mean, I didn't even know you had a brother until I met him." She said not taking her eyes off the comet.

"I'm sorry about that, too." He whispered sincerely in her ear.

"You know you're spending quite a lot of time, apologizing." Mercedes stated simply.

"Why didn't you tell me about him?" She asked.

"We're not close."

"But he said you guys grew up together…" She looked at him

"We did, but after a while, even the closest people part." He clenched his jaw.

"Right." She said, taking notes for later. But she did understand about people parting. Look at her and Puck!

"Its complicated." He said eventually.

"Look, I get it. Complicated brother, check. Complicated ex, check. Too complicated to even contemplate dating, double check…" She faced him, "We talked. It was epic. But the sun came up and reality set in… so…" Mercedes looked down and walked past him.

Sam just stood there, and watched her walk away.

"Where's Rachel? Anyone seen her?" Matt came up to Mercedes, Quinn, and Joe. They were just catching up when he interrupted.

"Nope, but why don't you find someone new to hang around with, pill pusher?" Joe spat.

"What? Pill pusher? Are you dealing?" Mercedes turned to her brother. Matt just ignored her.

"She's never gonna go for you" Joe scoffed.

"Hey, guess what dread-head, she already did, over and over and over again." Mercedes looked at her brother, appalled.

"You slept with Rachel Berry?" Quinn asked stunned. "I mean, Rachel Berry slept with you?"

"Theres no way!" Joe said equally stunned.

"Yep, and I didn't have to force her either!" Matt retorted.

Puck came out of nowhere. "Whats he talking about Joe?"

"Nothing man, ignore him." He answered.

Puck stared long and hard. Mercedes knew the badass softie would go all kinds ain't shit on Joe. He looked like he was about to snap, but to her surprise he didn't.

"I don't wanna hear any of it right now. Seriously, both you of just shut up, and help me look for my cousin. Think you can handle it?" Puck asked harshly.

Sam's POV.

Well, things could've gone a _lot_ smoother. Why was he such a dork? He wanted to lighten the mood and it had worked till he said he thought the comet was just a ball of fire and ice! She looked a little weary when he said it, though he didn't understand why. He knew one day his love for astronomy would bite him in his ass. Then he picked the most awkward time to apologize!

"Hey, have you seen my cousin?" He didn't even notice Puck in front of him.

"No, sorry" Sam shook his head.

"She's missing, I can't find her." He said.

"Well, i'll keep an eye out for her." Sam continued to walk.

"Hey! I saw you at the hospital yesterday… what were you doing there?" Sam stopped, he could hear suspicion in his voice. Sam couldn't blame him. One second his sister was screaming vampire. The next, Puck sees him walking down the hall after she was calm and changed her story again. That would bring shade to anyone.

"I was visiting."

"Visiting…" Sam hoped he'd drop it. "You know, Mercy and I have known eachother a long time. We may not be together right now, but I look out for her. And i'll always look out for her." Puck said seriously.

Sam simply nodded. Touched that Mercedes had someone like Puck who cared about her. From what he saw, Puck was a pretty decent guy. He saw that he put himself second. It made sense that they went together…

Then Sam heard it… Rachel and Mike… were they on the roof?

"Excuse me" Sam said, and tried to walk normal speed down the street.

Once around the corner. He took a huge leap to the top of the building.

"Not bad, have you been eating bunnies?" Mike asked sarcastically.

"Mike, what are you doing?" Sam asked, looking at Rachel's terrified face.

"I'm trying to get you to turn it off. Just kill!" He ripped off the bandaid from her neck.

Sam looked at the exposed blood. The anger, the hurt he felt earlier by practically being dumped by Mercedes, the hunger… it all got the best of him, and he felt his blood rushing to his eyes. The monster was showing. It obviously pleased Mike.

"Thats right Sam…" Mike walked over to Rachel

"What attacked you?" The asian asked.

"I don't know! An animal" The poor girl said.

"Wrong! Think, think really hard." Mike said against her temple.

Recognition dawned on Rachel's face.

"You!" She accused, half-scared.

"Wrong!... Sam did…" He pointed a finger to Sam.

"No, Mike don't do this!" Sam said, he crouched over his knees.

"Sam, you're getting weak! Those simple mind tricks don't even work for you anymore."

"NO!" Sam roared.

Mike shook his head and whispered in the tiny brunette's ear.

"Once I give her the go, she's going to run out of here, and everyone in this town is going to know about you Sam. Unless you feed on her." Mike said. "We both know you can't reverse it because bunny blood isn't doing it for you anymore! You're not stronger than I am." _Why was this happening?_

Rage flashed through Sam, "Is that what the point is? So someone will have to kill me other than you?" Sam spat.

"No, Sam! I want you to turn off your emotions!" He corrected, letting go of Rachel's arm and moving in on Sam. He wasn't playing fair. They both knew he was weaker. Well duh he was, eventually Rachel saw past his compelling! A simple trick that couldn't be done. If that didn't say something he didn't know what did.

"You know what, let her go. Let her tell Lima that vampires are back in town. Let them drive a steak through my heart, because then at least i'd finally be away from you." Sam said. The first thing he thought of was Mercedes. It would probably be easier for her anyways. She became apart of his life already, but his life wasn't normal, and she deserved normal, not deranged. He didn't know if he'd hope she'd miss him or not, he just knew that even in death, he would miss her.

"Okay, wow." Mike responded and turned toward the girl who was now on the ground.

Once by her side, he whispered in her ear. When he was done, he made a motion with his hands that said, 'it is done.'

"Where am I?" Rachel rubbed her head.

"You're on the roof. Rachel, are you okay?" Sam asked, leaning down to help Rachel, she pushed him away. The fright gone from her eyes.

"I took some pills, man. Of course I'm good." She stood up and walked away.

When she was gone, Mike was the first to speak.

"This is fun, bonding time. Think I might stay a little longer." He patted Sam's shoulder, and jumped from the building.

Sam's POV

He heard her, well, he heard her car, but he could hear her breathing as well. Still, he waited till she rang the doorbell.

When he opened it, she still looked as pretty as earlier.

He invited her in, but she insisted they stayed outside. She wanted to look at the comet.

He smiled and walked to the end of the railing with her.

"Sorry for barging in, especially after earlier." She started.

"No, no. I'm glad you're here. The way we left things… I didn't like it." Of course he didn't. He wanted her. Even if he was just getting to know her. She was like a book hes never read. She was so interesting, so strong, so refreshing.

He watched as she shook her head.

"The thing is, I went home tonight, planning on doing what I always do, write in my diary, like I have been since my mom gave me one when I was ten. I let everything i'm thinking, everything i'm feeling into this one little book thats hidden on the second shelf behind this hideous ceramic mermaid." Sam smiled and moved closer. He wanted to not just hear her honesty, but feel it as well.

"Then I realized that i'd just be writing things that I probably should be telling you." Sam heard her heart beat harder, and it made him nervous. It was distracting, but not in a feeding way, rather, in a human way. It made him feel human. Seeing as though if his heart could beat, it would be beating just as quickly.

"What would you write?" He wondered.

"I would write: 'Dear Diary, Today I convinced myself that its okay to give up. Don't take risks. Stick to the status quo, no drama, now is just not the time. But my reasons aren't reasons. They're excuses. All i'm doing is hiding from the truth, and the truth is that, i'm scared Sam. I'm scared that if I let myself be happy, even for just one moment, that the worlds just gonna come crashing down on me, and I-I don't know if I can survive that.'" She looked him deep in the eyes. He loved her eyes, she had the prettiest almond-shaped eyes, really soft skin, and perfectly plump lips. He wondered what it would feel like. But now was not the time.

Sam felt everything she was saying. Felt the raw emotion behind the words. She wanted to move forward, and be happy, that she was tired of making excuses, but she was scared. She was saying that being with him makes her scared, but she didn't wanna give up. It made him want to be just as honest.

"You want to know what I would write?" He leaned down to look her in the eye, and she nodded.

The words she used earlier rang in his ears. As it had been the whole night since she'd said it.

"'I met a girl. We talked. It was epic. Then the sun came up and reality set in. Well, this is reality. Right here." He continued to hold her gaze the entire time.

He felt that gravity he felt the first day he bumped into her, this time, he let himself drift forward, and before he knew it, their lips touched.

_Ahh, to fell human again_. There was so much emotion behind that kiss. Their very first kiss. It felt better than Sam had ever imagined. She looked, smelt, and tasted perfect. He didn't think he could ever let her go.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not Glee, the characters, or the Vampire diaries.

Once again, thanks for the feedback/subscriptions. I'm really glad you guys are enjoying it :)

Moonlight 015: Thanks for the feedback! Your reviews make me laugh. I'm glad someone other than myself is totally into this story. I hope I don't let you down. As for your questions, they will ALL be answered. Maybe not necessarily this chapter, but the ones to come. The whole time you were reviewing, I couldn't stop thinking that if I had a writer's block, that i'd just look back to your questions to keep the story going, lol! But I appreciate your long reviews, so don't apologize!

Anyways guys, enjoy! And please review, subscribe, and forgive any errors! Italics are flashbacks.

Clayton, Georgia. 1995

_"Did you have any luck finding a way of getting her out of there?" Bree asked Mike._

_Bree was a witch. She was dark-skinned, tall, pretty, and one of Mikes (now) oldest friends. She was well in her 30's then. They'd gone to college together, and they sort of hit it off. Revealing secrets about eachother-among other things. For years she's been trying to help Mike. People were disposable to him, she knew that, but that didn't stop her from telling him like it was. Bree wasn't afraid of him. They'd been in search of a moonstone that was the key to one of the spells they were trying to break. Actually, one of the keys to breaking the spell. _

_"None." Mike took a sip of his rum. Bree also owned a bar, that alone made him warm up to her._

_"I told you, you need to go back to Lima. Isobel's research is all back there. There might be something there that'll help you." She insisted, while wiping down the counter._

_"And I told you, theres no way i'm going back there. Not until everything is set!" He snapped back at her. She stopped wiping the counter, and rose her eyebrows. Not the least bit differed._

_"Boy, I may not be immortal, and strong as you, but raise your voice at me again, and we'll see how much my juju will hurt you." She gave him a warning glance._

_"Sorry." Mike mumbled._

_"You need to stop acting like a baby. I know you're on a mission, but you need to go back. The missing piece would probably be right in front of your face and you didn't know it because you were too stubborn to go back. Wouldn't that be a shame? A hundred years lookin, and it was in front of your face all along." She shook her head._

_Mike thought about it for a second. As much as he wanted to snap her neck, he knew he wouldn't. She was going to be the one that helped him after all, and besides, she had a point. With that he took the last gulp of his rum and irritation, and walked to the other side of the counter. She made a stink face at his trespassing, but he simply grabbed her in his arms, and laid a huge smacking kiss._

_"You're right. See you Bree." He parted._

_"Damn, I sure miss those college days." He saw the lust in her eyes and he smiled._

_"Mmm, i'm sure you do." Mike winked, and left the bar._

Lima, Ohio

_"_So while my aunt Em was going on and near tears telling me about how she was failing to reach out to Matt, something hit me. We're scared. We all are. Matt is scared to move on, she's afraid she's messing up, no thanks to Mr. Tanner who was being a total douche. And i'm scared of being happy. So I just decided to go for it. No regrets… " Mercedes replayed her epiphany to Santana about the night before, and how she ended up at the Evans' house.

"Then what happened?" Santana asked wearily.

"…then we kissed!" Mercedes ended her story. They had just reached the school and was parking the car.

"Thats good." She said quietly. Totally 180 of how she was just two days ago.

"Santana, whats wrong?" Mercedes asked.

"Well, you know i'll always have your back," She looked over at the dark girl, and waited till she nodded, "Well, the other night, we were at the Grill, and I saw Sam there…" Mercedes didn't understand the problem. And refused to let the worse get to her. Like him with another girl.

"Oh dear God, please do not tell me he was with another girl. Bec-"

"No, no, its not that!" Santana reassured, and Mercedes sighed a breath of relief,

"Oh so what was it?"

"Well, I handed him your phone number, and our hands brushed…" she paused. "Then I got a bad feeling."

"A bad feeling? Please don't tell me its the witch juju…" Mercedes moved to get out of the car. A teasing smile on her face.

"No, Mercy. It was bad. Like really bad. I felt something cold run down my spine. Everything was dark." She finished. Mercedes waited till she was on her side of the car so they could walk into the school. She contemplated what Santana just said.

"Look, I know you're looking out for me. And I am so thankful," She put her hands on the latina's shoulders, "But he makes me happy. I'm starting to feel normal again, and Sams a huge part of that process."

"I know, but i'm just warning you."

"Thank you." Mercedes said sincerely, dropping her hands from the taller girl's shoulders.

"Hey Santana, Mercedes." A voice greeted, it was Sam.

Their reactions couldn't've been more different. Where Mercedes relaxed a ton, Santana seemed to tense.

"Um, I have to go look for Quinn, she wasn't answering her phone earlier… so I should go look for her…" Santana left in a flurry, eyeing Sam.

"She doesn't like me." Sam said once she was gone. Eyebrows furrowed.

Mercedes thought he looked so delicious. He had a light blue and green plaid shirt on and fitted jeans. She smiled up at him.

"She's just protecting me. We've been through a lot. But she'll come around." An idea popped in her head "Hey, why don't you come to dinner tonight, me, you, and Santana!" She suggested.

"Sure. If she's okay with it." He agreed.

Just then a football came flying out of nowhere. In a flash Sam turned to catch it. It startled Mercedes, his back was facing the ball, she didn't even see it coming, how did he?

The couple looked at where it came from. Joe Hart, and Puckerman. Joe looking mighty shocked, where as Puck just look apprehensive.

"Hey can you pass it back?" Joe called out.

Sam threw it back with such force, it nearly knocked Joe back, and Joe was a buff guy. Almost as tall as Sam, but definitely bulkier.

"Whoa, do you play football?" Mercedes asked, making her way into the school.

"Yeah, a little." He shrugged.

"You should try out for our team! They can use you." She suggested and winked.

"You are just full of ideas today, aren't yah Miss. Jones?" He teased. Wrapping his arm around her and kissing her temple.

"I have my days."

In history class, she was still on the football subject.

"They suck, and could really use you…" She whispered back to Sam

"Okay okay i'll think about it. But I don't think I can, i'm a loner…" He played whispered back, and she chuckled. She felt accomplished, it was better than a no.

"Miss. Jones?" Mr. Tanner said

"Huh?"

"Pearl Harbor?" Right, they were doing dates today… shit.

"December 7, 1941." Sam answered for her.

"Thank you MISS. JONES" Mr. Tanner said sarcastically, and the class laughed. He was such an ass sometimes. Mr. Tanner was young, and had long curly hair. Not as long as Heath Ledger's in '10 Things I Hate About You' but still pretty long. He was probably one of those nerdy guys that were beyond arrogant, but still thought they was cool in High School. But during those years, he was probably just annoying the crap out of everyone.

"Anytime." He simply responded, and the teacher rolled his eyes.

"The fall of the Berlin wall." He continued.

"1989." Sam answered again, everyone looked at him, "I'm uh, good with dates sir."

"Really?" Mr. Tanner sneered. "How good?" He looked arrogantly at the whole class.

"Keep it to the year." Sam nodded his understanding, so he continued, "Civil rights act."

"1964"

"JFK assassination."

"1963"

"Martin Luther King Jr."

"'68"

He started moving closer. "Lincoln"

"1865"

"Roe VS. Wade"

Again without missing a beat, "1973"

"Brown VS. Board"

"1954" Mercedes was impressed.

"Korean War." Mr. Tanner was now practically in his face.

"1950-1953"

"HA! It ended in 1952." Mr. Tanner shouted and straightened up. Mercedes raised her eyebrows._ Very mature._ He turned to walk back to the front of the class.

"Actually it was 53. Sir." Sam responded, and Tanner just looked at him, clearly trying to be intimidating.

"Someone look it up!" The teacher yelled not breaking eye contact with Sam.

After a moment, someone found the answer.

"1953." Tina, the school's asian sweetheart, said. And everyone clapped for Sam.

"How did you know that?" Mercedes whispered.

"Crossword puzzles… its a loner thing." He responded and she laughed.

"Hey, so guess what?" Santana walked up to Mercedes. She was sitting in the schoolyard under a tree next to the parking lot.

"You're the psychic. You tell me." Mercedes smiled, and Santana sat.

"Ha-ha, very funny." But smiled despite herself, "No, I decided that i'm joining the cheerios!" Mercedes almost choked on her iced tea.

"What? I thought you hated the squad." She said confused.

"Yeah, but Quinn is captain, and she's doing something with herself. Plus Brittany convinced me that it would be fun. I can quit if I really don't like it. Plus you can join again too! Then it would be even more fun. I know Coach Sylvester wants you back!" She answered.

"Huh. really?" Santana nodded, Mercedes thought about it for a quick second. Since the glee club got cancelled, thats the only way she could sing, but she wasn't as 'pep' as before, plus being the only girl wearing pants made you stand out more. "Nah, I think those days are over."

"Okay, good, because you be starting riots in that uniform," Tana sang.

Mercedes just rolled her eyes, "Right."

"Girl, you shook what yo mama gave ya! I know Puck didn't have any complaints" She winked.

Mercedes felt so tense. Its weird to think of things like that.

"So today, during class, I kept seeing the same numbers, 4, 22, and 12. I don't know what they mean." Santana said "Its really annoying." She concluded.

"Maybe we should play the lottery!" Mercedes joked.

"No seriously, its like i'm obsessed with them, and i'm not sure why."

"Well, I don't know, maybe you should look them up?" Mercedes suggested

"Maybe."

"Oh, what are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing, why?" Santana responded

"Dinner, my place?" She asked

"Ohh, don't try and stop me." The latina winked, and Mercedes snorted.

"With Sam…" She finished, and Santana turned serious

"Oh, tonight? Thats no good." She bit her bottom lip.

"What? But you just said-"

"Fine, I'll go." Santana agreed.

They heard loud music coming from the parking lot. They turned their heads and saw that Quinn was the passenger in the car… and apparently with some guy.

"Quinn?" Santana yelled, she looked over at Mercedes, "Probably that mystery guy from the bar."

"What?" Mercedes asked, Santana just shook her head and rolled her eyes then turned back to the couple.

They looked to see who was driving, but couldn't see much since Quinn was sucking face with him... as soon as she moved though.

"Mike?" Mercedes said more to herself. What the hell was she doing with Mike?

Quinn jumped from the car and bounced over the short distance to Mercedes and Santana.

"Where the hell have you been?" Santana asked the blonde.

Mercedes tried to listen to them, but she couldn't keep her eyes off of Mike. He was in a classic Chevy with the top down. They made eye contact till Mike winked and Mercedes snapped out it. What _was_ he doing with Quinn?

Mike's POV.

"C'mon Quinn, lets go." Mike ordered.

"Where are we going?" She turned to him and asked. He was laying on her bed, while she was doing homework at her desk.

"I don't know, but this is boring… Lets go to Mercedes' house. Didn't you say her and Santana, and Sam were having dinner at her place?"

"Yeah..." She bit her lip, while Mike was getting annoyed, "okay fine." She got up and so did he.

"Lets bring by some cake." He suggested, already plotting what he was going to do. Tonight, he would be invited in.

After Mike made dinner significantly awkward, they sat in the living room and had an even more awkward conversation. (that was thanks to Quinn.)

"I'm glad Mr. Tanner let you on the team, Sam. Good for you. Mercedes needs a pick-me-up. I mean, she's been a little sad lately, but thats only because her parents died." She ignored the looks, "But I mean, she's going to a blah phase, but she'll snap out of it. I keep asking her to re-join the cheerios, but she refuses. I remember she used to be so much fun." Quinn ended.

Everyone just looked at eachother. Mike noted Santana looked fiery. Like she was ready to chop the blonde's head off. He decided to intervene.

"Mercedes, Sam and I understand what its like to lose someone you love. I mean, we had to watch every single person we ever care about die. Isn't that right Sam?" Mike asked

"Yeah, we don't have to get into that right now, Mike." Sam said calmly, but Mike knew he was seething inside.

"Gosh, you know what? You're right, Sam. The last thing I wanted to do was bring her up. Sorry brother." He made a face, and smiled. He felt Mercedes' eyes on him.

_Now she'd be know more about Katherine. _Mike thought.

A little later Mercedes excused herself to go clean the kitchen. A few minutes later Mike walked in and saw her washing dishes.

"Missed one." He walked in holding a glass cup.

"Oh, thanks!" She exclaimed. Right before it reached her hand, he let it go, and caught it before it could hit the floor.

She laughed, "Nice save." she said.

Something about her laugh softened Mike, but he couldn't understand it. He couldn't understand her. She had every right to be annoyed at him and Quinn about their comments earlier, but she let it slide, all of it.

"I like you. You know how to laugh. And you make Sam smile. Which is something I haven't seen in a very long time." He leaned on the opposite side of the dishwasher. She paused for a bit.

"Earlier, you were talking about Katherine, weren't you?" Mike smirked. _Jackpot._

"Mmhmm." He grabbed a plate from her and put in the in dishwasher.

"How did she die?" She asked hesitantly.

"In a fire. Tragic fire." It wasn't a complete lie. It was tragic.

"Recently?"

"Seems like it was yesterday." He tried to seem nonchalant.

"What was she like?" Mike was not expecting that, it took him a moment. What was she like? A bitch… thats for sure… but thats no way to describe someone. Plus she was more than that.

"She was beautiful. A lot like you in that department. She was also very complicated at times. Selfish, not very kind," _Seemingly opposite of you, _"But very sexy and seductive." _but you guys have that in common, though, you seem to not know it the way she did._ Mike smiled politely.

"So which one of you dated her first?" Mercedes asked, throwing Mike off again. She was looking him directly the eye as she handed him a plate, and simply watched as his smile faded.

"Oh," He chuckled, "Nicely deduced. But i'm sure Sam would have a very different answer than I do." He answered putting the last of the dishes in the washer and closing the door.

"You know, its okay you aren't on the cheerios anymore." Mike said after a while, pushing to something about her. He noticed it earlier when he dropped off Quinn, and wanted to ask. Then again, he picked up on their conversation as they were nearing the school, even with the music blasting, he could still hear her.

"What? Why would you say that?" They moved to the kitchen table.

"I saw you today when I dropped off Quinn, you looked miserable. And I know it wasn't because I was there." she chuckled.

"Yeah, I thought I wanted back on. I know Coach Sylvester would love that, I was star power you know? I can sing." Mercedes smiled.

"I know, Quinn told me. But, you don't want back on, huh?" Mike asked.

"I don't know, it was fun, but all that seems so unnecessary now. Everything that used to matter just doesn't anymore."

"Eh, so don't let it. Move on, quit, let go, ta-da!" Mike shrugged. They were now folding hand towels.

She chuckled, "Some things could matter again, you know?" she said in a mock accusatory voice, while he took a seat. She remained standing.

"Maybe." Mike responded. This girl is just flipping corners on him left and right. He liked it, "But it seems a bit unrealistic to me."

He watched her look down. She had really pretty eyes, and the way her curled hair fell over her shoulders, it was all very domestic. He was so lost in his thoughts, he hadn't expected her next comment.

"I'm sorry." He looked at her confused and frowned. She was the last person the needed to apologize to him. He made a face that said, 'For?'

"About Katherine." Mike sat up straighter. How was she reading him? "You lost her too." She stated simply, and he just looked at her. Everything he felt in the last 145 years came crashing down. What was her deal? How did she figure him out in less than two seconds? His thoughts were cut short when he heard someone at the entrance of the kitchen.

"Hey," It was Santana, she wanted to know if they needed help.

After the girls were getting situated in the kitchen, Mike heard Sam asking Quinn about her scarf, so he excused himself.

"Hey, what are you two talking about?" Mike interrupted in a friendly tone.

"Nothing, just her commenting on her scarf." Sam answered just as friendly.

"Why don't you help the girls in the kitchen, Quinn?" The asian suggested as he sat on the arm of her chair, but she refused.

He turned Quinn toward her, "Go see if Mercedes needs help in the kitchen, Quinn." He said again, looking deep into her green eyes.

He knew Sam would disapprove of his compelling Quinn, but he didn't care. He never did, okay, maybe at one point in time he would've, but that was a mighty long time ago.

"You know what? I'm gonna see if Mercedes needs help in the kitchen."She perked, and Mike nodded, taking her now vacant seat.

When they could hear Quinn ask if Mercedes needed help Sam turned to Mike.

"You can't do that to her, she's a person! They all are." Sam reprimanded.

"Exactly, and we're above them. Btw…" Mike paused and looked at Sam, "that means 'by the way,'" Sam rolled his eyes as Mike used his pointer finger to point out each syllable. "Mercedes seems nice, a really smart girl." Mike leaned his elbows on his knees, and smirked menacingly.

"Just leave, Mike." Sam said.

"Okay, thats not a problem, because i've been invited in. So i'll come back again and again, and do whatever I want with her, because that is what _normal_ is for us." Mike stood and walked back into the kitchen to collect Quinn, after saying his goodbyes and thanks to Mercedes and Santana, and after a long parting glance to Sam, he was gone.

At the pep-rally, Mike saw that Mercedes and Sam were sending glances to eachother. After Sam got named the star player of the team, he saw Joe Hart walk away. Rachel stopped him and asked if he was okay, but Joe wasn't having it once he saw Matt.

From what Mike observed, it took him 2 seconds to figure out the whole thing between the three. There was Joe, the school's jackass who was messing around with Rachel, personally, Mike didn't understand it. That kids hair was distracting. But Rachel, lacking self-love, went after that jackass, which didn't rub well with Matt, because he thought he was in love with her. Mike watched as Matt's Jack Daniel's bottle broke on the ground, and how at the last minute Sam stopped Matt from using it as a weapon against Joe, and got cut. Then he saw Mercedes asking Matt if he was okay, then asked Sam to see his hand. But of course it would be healed by then, their kine healed fast. He watched Mercedes get confused, he knew she'd have questions later. That was all he needed to see.

Mike walked toward the parking lot. He was surprised that not ten minutes later, Mercedes was by her car. He quickly caught up with her, and she turned around.

"Jesus! Mike! You scared me. What are you doing here?" Mercedes asked with her hand over her heart.

"Sorry," Mike said, and lowered his voice to a whisper, "But i'm hiding from Quinn."

"And why is that?" She whispered too. Mike had to smile at that.

"Lets just say, she talks more than I can listen." He shrugged. "I needed a break." He spoke regularly again

"Well, that could be a problem." She rolled her eyes, she spoke in her normal voice, too.

"C'mon, Mercedes, she is awfully young." He leaned in. Her skin smelt so good.

"Not much younger than you."

Mike chuckled. If she only knew. "Yeah, but Quinn can drive me crazy."

"Quinn does have some very annoying traits. But we've been friends since the first grade, and that means something to me." She replied.

"Dully noted, sorry if I make you feel uncomfortable, thats not my intention." _Or is it? _he thought.

"Yes, it is. Otherwise you wouldn't put an alternate meaning behind everything you say." He got caught in his bull once again. He chuckled.

"You're right, I do have intentions, but so do you." He pointed at her,

"Really?" He noted that she did not look amused.

"Mmm-hmm." He said with one nod of the head. "I see em, you want me." He stated boldly.

"Excuse me?" She looked at him like he was nuts, but that didn't stop him.

"I get to you. I feel yourself drawn to me." He turned up his charm. "You think about me even when you don't wanna think about me." At least he hoped he wasn't the only one thinking about the other night during the dinner. Then he thought back to the night of her dinner and how he snuck back in her house, and into her unconsciousness where he made her see herself making out with him. He saw her tense as he said the next words and he knew she remembered. "I bet you even dreamed about me."

He didn't want to, but he wanted to see how soft those lips where, so he decided to compel her, "And right now, you want to kiss me." She looked at him a little dazedly, so he thought it was working.

He moved in closer, then he felt, rather than heard a 'Thwack!' She hit him, and she hit him hard. She actually bitch slapped him!

"What the hell?" She scolded, "I don't know what kind of game you're trying to play with Sam here," He looked at her, over his initial shock is compulsion didn't work, "But I don't want to be apart of it." Then he smelt it on her, vervain. That fuckin' herb ruins everything! It was in the necklace he hadn't noticed she was wearing till now. A necklace that Mike would know anywhere. Sam gave it to her.

"And I don't know what happened in the past, but lets get one thing straight:" She tip-toed to get up in his face, "I am not Katherine." And with that she left.

Feeling defeated, and slightly ashamed, Mike went out to look for Sam. He heard Sam and Puck talking about Matt, and how 'cool' Puck thought it was of Sam to defend Matt, and stop the fight. Mike rolled his eyes. If this were a hundred years ago, no one would slap Sam on the back.

"At practice, I was a dick." Puck continued.

"You had your reasons." Sam brushed it aside.

"No excuse." Puck held out his hand and Sam shook it accepting his apology, "Good luck tonight."

"You too."

After Puck left, Mike made his move.

"Isn't that nice?" Mike clapped sarcastically. "Sam joins a team, and makes a friend. Its all so, 'Rah Rah, go team, yeah!" He sat up from the wall he was leaning on.

"Not tonight, i'm done with you." Sam turned to leave, but Mike was in front of him again.

"Nice trick with Cedes," he said seriously, "Lemmie guess, vervain in the necklace? I admit, it was a bit of a shock, its been a while since someones resisted my.. compulsion... Where'd you get it?" Mike asked.

Sam scoffed and started walking away from him. "Oh so you're not telling me! Its cool, ill just do it the old fashioned way. Or I could just... eat her." He heard Sam stop.

"No you won't." Sam said after a moment, & they both faced eachother "Wanna know why? Because really, _Cedes_?-"

"Her names a mouthful-"

"You feel something for her." Sam continued as if Mike never spoke. "I was worried you didn't have any humanity left in you, that you are really the monster that you pretend to be-"

"Who's pretending-?" Mike said

"But Katherines dead, Mike. She's not coming back. 145 years, and you're still haunting me for a mistake that happened a century and a half ago, and its because you loved her, you still do! And that, brother, is your humanity." Sam prompted, he was getting closer.

"EY EVANS! We've got a game!" Mr. Tanner yelled.

"If that was my humanity, whats this?" And in a flash, Mike was in front of Tanner, ripping his throat out.

Santana's POV.

Darkness, thats all i've been feeling today. Coldness, and 4, 22, and 12.

"Tana! Wait up-" Mercedes called, and Santana stopped walking, "If I asked you a question, will you answer it seriously?" She asked

"Of course." Santana crossed her arms, worried.

"When you had that feeling for Sam what exactly did you feel?"

"Oh that? Forget it. Your dinner totally won me over-" She started to walk away.

"Tana…"

"Okay fine, Mercy. I felt more than darkness. I felt death." They were interrupted by Sue rounding up her cheerios.

"Girls, there seems to be a problem…" before the coach could finish it, Santana got an urge to go to the parking lot. She grabbed Mercedes' hand and walked dazedly to where her gut was telling her to go, and then she saw Puck over the football coach's body. They gasped.

"Puck-"

"Tana! Call 911!" And she did, she held Puck till he stopped shaking while Mercedes hugged the other side of Puck. The three backed away when the ambulance came, and there was quite a crowd.

They comforted eachother, and waited till the coach's body was gone.

She looked up at one of the buildings, it was labeled 'bldg 4'

She looked away, and saw a license plate that said, 'Lima 22'

She was started to freak out, and the next place her eyes took her was to a parking space that had the teacher's blood spread across its number… which was 12.

Santana started crying. She needed to figure this all out.

Sam's POV

_Journal entry: 2012 vol. III._

_Today, I thought I could convince my brother he still had some humanity left in him. I genuinely thought he did. But I was wrong. Why was I even trying? I thought mentioning that he may have a soft spot for Mercedes would make him pause for a second to let the fact sink in that the old Mike wasn't completely gone, but it didn't. Maybe he wasn't ready to man up to the fact that he still loves Katherine, even after all these years. Whatever it may be, I shouldn't've pushed him. Now is dead because of some stupid point I had to make, and my brother is gone. Either way, Mike is a monster. Theres no hope for him. There is no going back._

Mike's POV.

He couldn't stop thinking about her. Both hers. Everything Sam and Mercedes were saying about his humanity, and loving Katherine, its something he still had a hard time admitting to himself after all these years. He decided to pay Mercedes a visit. He knew she'd be sleeping, but he needed some peace.

Climbing up her window, he noticed that her light was on. When he looked inside, she was asleep with a notebook in her hand. He walked over to her bed. Everything was quiet. He took in the softness of her cheeks, her lips. Some of her hair was in her face. He thought if he just moved it, that would be ok. It wasn't like he was going to kiss her or anything.

He moved the strand from her face, and told himself enough, but he couldn't help it. With one glance back to her eyes, he brushed his fingers tenderly on her cheek. It was softer than he thought. He decided enough was enough, and sat at her window seat, not yet ready to leave. Mike never felt so damn exhausted in his entire being. He came here with one thing on his mind: To open the tomb. But now, looking at the sleeping girl, he didn't know if he was so sure anymore. Was his humanity coming back? Everything was so much more easy when you didn't feel, but Cedes… she's far from cruel. She's understanding, and she _does_ feel, and somehow she was still so decent. The world sold her short on some things too, but she was still compassionate, not bitter. He knew that she liked him best when he was honest not conniving, but he was afraid he couldn't turn it back on. He was so far from the old Mike Chang, that he was afraid he couldn't go back, and it didn't help he didn't _want _to go back, at least not yet. He'd just learn to cope, and now... He was internally conflicted, and just a few encounters with her, she'd already started changing him. He wasn't sure if he liked it. She would complicate everything. He stood and moved to the side of her bed again to touch her cheek once more. She stirred, and knew he needed to leave. He saw her eyes flutter, but by the time they were open, he was gone.

No, Mike couldn't be that guy for her. Not anymore. This is who he was now, he wasn't pretending like Sam said. Or was he?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or The Vampire Diaries.

Hey guys! Thanks for the honest feedback, it means a lot! Also, thanks for subscribing.

I've noticed for a while that i've been starting to follow the show a little too closely for my taste, but my heads in the game! Its just that too much was going on, but now that I have a lot of things sorted, I feel better. I got this (I hope).

So its been almost two months since the last time we've met with the characters. Nothing important has changed, unless you counted Quinn and Mike together as important, well then… thats changed.

(And okay I got a comment that said if Katherine was black and lived in 1864 how would that work with slavery, among other things. Well, anon, we're going to pretend that slavery/racism never existed. Its my fic, and I make the rules. Don't like it? Then… oh well *Kanye Shrug*)

[side note: I didn't mention this to start some kind of war, I just needed to clear some air. Nor am I implying anything. Just like I said before, i'm simply clearing the air.]

:) Anyways, enjoy! And please review/subscribe!

Lima, Ohio

Matt's POV.

Aunt Em was annoying, Joe Hart was an ass, and Puck was just an idiot.

Matt wanted nothing more than to be with Rachel. She wanted him too, he knew it. The way she'd say something to him, or how in the hospital she thanked him for saving her from the woods. But he wasn't in the mood to deal with that now.

Aunt Em tried reaching out to him after she found a baggie in his room. He wouldn't deny that it was a bad move on his part, but what was done was done. Em wasn't even in her 30's yet, what did she know? As far as Matt was concerned, it didn't matter what he did, as long as he wasn't hurting anyone. She tried to ground him, but in a time like now-especially right after her got off the phone with Rachel-it wouldn't work. He felt bad, because he _did _hear her crying to Mercedes _again_ the other night about how much she was failing. He was angry at the world, but Em shouldn't feel like that. She saved their family, she tried her best, and he should be grateful. Still, he wanted freedom. He donned on his combat boots and jumped out his window to go on the first story's mini roof, in a not-so-swift motion, he jumped to the nearest branch that looked the thickest and continued down the tree. Once his foot hit land he ran his fastest to the Hart's family lake.

Speaking of Hart, he hated Joe. He was an ass! He was using Rachel for sex, and it wasn't fair! Matt would admit (and only in his head) that the only reason he first got involved with her in the first place was because she was DTF, and thats what he needed at the time. But things have changed, Oh how things have changed. After having no intentions beyond doing the dirty, he actually started liking her. The only reason she was so hard head now is because he's ultimately known as Mercedes' kid brother, and Joe happened to be rich, popular, and older. Matt shook his head. He was only a year younger than Rachel and Joe, it never stopped them being friends before. Well, before Matt showed interest in Rachel. Thats when Joe intervened. It confused Matt because he knew Joe could give two fucks about Rachel, so what was it to him? Why was he coming between them? Simple, because he was an ass. It was also annoying as fuck watching Rachel think he legitimately cared about her. Funny, because if that were the case, why didn't he visit her in the hospital back in September? She even realized it at the time, too. And she actually stood up for herself-for about two seconds, then next thing he knew, he sees them kissing! Whatever, if she wanted to be an idiot, he wouldn't stop her.

And finally, speaking of idiot, that is exactly what Puck was. He knew Puck was aware of what Rachel was doing, but he did the bare minimal to help her. He reprimanded her in front of everyone at the PEP rally when Matt and Joe were fighting, but that was it. His head was too caught up in Mercedes to see three feet in front of him. Mercedes was falling in love with Sam, even Matt could see that, but Puck was still hoping. Then theres the fact that Joe is so openly using Rachel! How did the mohawked teen not punch his face out yet? Puck was supposed to be the school's badass. But he guessed he _was._ Matt's sister made him soft. He shuddered. Gross.

He was past the Hart home, and currently walking through the short woods to make it to the lake. He could begin making out the people that were swimming.

"Matt, right?" Matt turned around, and saw in the minimal moonlight it was Sam's brother, cousin, or whatever.

"Yep, who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Mike, Sam's brother." He held out his hand as Matt took it. Brother, that was their relationship, he thought Mercedes was joking.

"Um, you're like asian." He noted.

"Really? Holy shit, I hadn't noticed!" Mike mocked holding his arms up and widened his eyes at them.

Matt gave him side-eye. Mike dropped his arms and rolled his eyes.

"Joke." He insisted.

"Yeah, I got that." Matt continued walking

"So you're Mercedes' brother?" Mike said pacing with him.

"Yeah, and you're her boyfriend's brother." Matt stated rather than asked.

"Yep. Aren't you grounded?"

"Who told you that?"

"Mercedes." Mike responded simply with a shrug. Matt narrowed his eyes.

"She can be such a bitch. She needs to really stop talking shit about me. They're all trying to help, but they're just annoying me." Matt said, Mike knew all about everyone trying to help.

"Walking around you as if they're walking on eggshells? Like you're just a time-bomb waiting to…" He made a huge motions with his hand, "BOOM?"

"Yeah, exactly."

"They have every reason too. Joe was about to kick your ass, lucky my brother saved you." Mike said.

"Yeah, I guess, but I thanked him for it." To Mike's surprise he admitted it.

"Of course. But didn't you think it was weird how he had no cut on his hand?" Mike inquired.

"Yeah, thought I sliced him. Mercedes swore she saw a gash, too... Glad he's good though." He started toward the lake when he saw Rachel.

"She did?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"No reason." He quickly replied.

Matt shrugged, not giving two fucks.

"Oh, And don't ever call Mercedes a bitch again." He patted him hard on the shoulders, Matt felt like his shoulder was going to fly off at the action.

"Damnit!" Matt cried.

"Don't scream. Its not manly, Matt." Mike pulled a face of disapproval.

Before he could reply, he heard Rachel calling him.

"Hey Matty" Rachel greeted and bounded in his arms.

"I'll leave you two love birds alone." Mike parted.

"Get off of me." He pushed her off as Mike walked away.

She looked flabbergasted. "Why?"

"I came for two things, first:" He watched as she tilted her head, "I came for a good time," She smiled lustfully, "…with my friends," he finished, and her smile faltered.

"And second: I'm done with you. I can't deal with your shit, and you're using me! I may be known as a 'pill pusher' but I deserve more than that, more than you." He rubbed a hand over his shaved head, "You knew how I felt, and yet you still continued to use me-"

She looked unrepentant. "So what? Now you're giving me an ultimatum?" She scoffed. "You or J-?"

"No, Rachel. Ultimatums give you a choice. I'm not giving you a choice. I am _telling_ you that i'm done." He said enunciated each word slowly, as if he were speaking to an idiot.

"But Matty, i'm not using you-"She put her hands on his chest, her tone was somewhere between desperate and apologetic.

"Really? Because from here, thats exactly what it looks like." He pushed past her to meet up with some of his other friends.

Mike's POV

He heard Rachel and Matt's conversation, and couldn't help but smile. For the first time, Mike could see how The Loser and Mercedes were related.

"Matt," Mike approached the keg where he was currently fixing himself a cup.

"Mike."

"You okay, man?" Mike could give two shits, but he could really use a friend, and why not Matt? Plus it might earn him brownie points with sister-dearest.

Why was he still thinking of her? It was borderline obsessive. _NO._ He thought, _he was just seducing her the old fashioned way, to get back at Sam, thats all it was._ And Matt was a part of that plan.

At least he hadn't snuck in her room since the first night of the football game.

"Never better." Matt responded and handed the lithe man the keg hose. The teen tilted his head and cup in cheers, and walked off.

Sam's POV.

_Journal entry: 2012, Vol III_

_Today feels different. Feels honest, for the first time since this life, I know what I will do today. Today, I will tell her the truth. Thats right, everything. Mercedes and I have been together since the beginning of September. It is currently October 28th. The days are moving faster than they've ever moved, the days have become brighter, more meaningful, and I have her to thank for it. _

_Journal, I know you shouldn't be the one I tell this to first, but as if it weren't obvious, I am absolutely head over heels for this girl. She is my life. She is everything._

_I just pray that she won't run or scream once I tell her, but I cannot hide who I am anymore. I feel as though she's yang to my yin, and if thats true, she would stay with me. But if she leaves, I will not stop her. Yes, she's been having questions that would potentially reveal who I am, but today, she will know. She means more to me than I mean to myself. With that said, she deserves to hear it from me, and only me. No more secrets, just moving forward._

Sam opened his curtains and smiled. He knew he should be nervous-and he was! But he was finally doing the right thing. Tired of feeling conflicted, he changed his shirt so he could head to school.

As soon as he arrived at McKinley High, he sensed something was wrong. Very wrong. Mercedes' car wasn't there yet, so at least if there was something wrong in the school building, she wasn't involved.

Once he walked into the school he looked around but nothing was out of place.

Mercedes, though, was looking in her locker, standing by herself.

"I thought you were driving again?" Sam leaned on the near-by lockers once he reached her. Something lacked, but he couldn't for the life of him figure out what it was. He was just glad as fuck to see her.

"What?" She asked, turning her head to face him. When they made eye contact, it lacked a lot of the gravity he usually felt, which was weird because it looked like she was drinking him in with her eyes, as if she hadn't seen him in forever. She bit her lip, and he got slightly distracted.

"I-I said I thought you were driving again?" He stammered.

"Oh, yeah, I decided to walk." She said, and he rose an eyebrow

"What? Cedes, why would you walk? You live like 8 blocks aw-" He stopped cold. "Wheres your necklace?" He asked slowly.

She reached for her missing necklace, "Oh I must've forgot." Then he knew… with every damned bone in his body he knew what was bothering him, but he smiled tensely at her anyways. It was highly impossible, but still possible.

Once she turned her back on him, he pressed hard against her. He heard the metal starting to bend from the impact

"What the fuck are you doing here?" He whispered harshly, "_How_ the fuck are you here?"

"Ow, Sam you're hurting-"

"Cut the shit, Katherine." Then he felt her relax.

"Oh Sam, you feel so good." She looked back at him, "Why aren't you single?" She made a face.

He just slammed the locker shut, and yanked her to the back of the school which was always empty.

"Katherine?"

"I love how you ask _after_ you accuse me of being Katherine." She folded her arms.

Her hair was straight, and she was wearing leather. Mercedes would occasionally wear leather, but not the way Katherine was right now. He wished she did though, he knew her body could handle it. She always said she never felt too comfortable wearing too much leather, and she _especially _didn't like straight hair. She said that if her body had body, so would her hair.

"Did you just… check me out?" Katherine asked, putting most of her weight on one leg.

"No." He snapped, and she smirked. "Don't flatter yourself."

"Right, you know, you could check my _any_thing that you want, especially looking like that." She closed the space between them, and rubbed a hand down his chest.

He was wearing a nicely fitted dark blue V-neck long sleeve shirt that Mercedes loved on him, fitted jeans, and chucks.

"I wasn't checking you out." He corrected and stopped her hand, "I was trying to see what I ever saw in you." He spat, pushing the hand away.

"That explains why you have a girlfriend that looks exactly like me." She shook her head. "She's not as fun in the wardrobe department as I am. I mean, she has style, but she's also got curves that can be deadly."

"And she's also gonna be here soon, and she can't see you." She looked at him weirdly.

"You haven't told her about me? I mean, how long have you two been together, she hasn't figured who I am yet?" She asked incredulous.

"No, she knows everything about you, Kather-"

"Even the fact that i'm a vampire and currently in a 'tomb'?" She asked, the guilty look on his face intrigued her.

"She knows my story of who I was to you… maybe who I _currently am_ to Mike, but not a vampire… I bet" She paused, tilting her head, and putting a finger to her chin, "that she doesn't even know about _you." _He didn't answer her, why should he? He didn't even _trust_ her. Obviously, if she's alive and well and lied about it for a 145 years, he couldn't trust her.

"Interesting." She concluded. "Well, she's about to." She pulled up her top that was starting to reveal some of her cleavage, turning toward the school.

"Really, and what would you do? Waltz in there as what, Mercedes' long lost twin? Don't think so, Katherine."

"Fine, since you asked oh so nicely, i'll drop it, for now." She smirked.

"Mike know you're here?" He asked

"Please, if Mike knew I was here, you think i'd be here right now?-"

His phone rang, and they both saw it was Mercedes,

"Hey babe." He greeted, and shot a warning look at Katherine not to say anything.

"Where are you? I saw your car, but you're nowhere to be found."

Katherine started giggling like a school girl,

"Who's that?" Mercedes asked, sounding a little amused.

"Some passing girl," He waved his arm at Katherine to shut the hell up, but it only encouraged her to go on.

"Hey Sam…" she said with her eyes closed in the most seductive voice, he was definitely getting angry.

"Sounds like she knows you," Mercedes commented on a giggle.

He looked around and found a piece of long metal from a broom handle or something. He waited till Katherine did her dumb giggle again when he stabbed her deep in the side. He broke her rib, he heard it crack loud and clear. It pierced her shirt, but missed the jacket. She fell to her knees on a gasp. It was all done so quickly he barely missed a beat.

"Yeah, some weird girl, don't even know who she is. Listen, where are you?" He asked, and after Mercedes answered him, he replied quickly before Katherine healed. She was currently pulling it out, while giving him death glares, but he didn't care. "Okay, meet you there soon!" He hung up the phone.

"Bastard." She said slowly rising.

"Sorry, you wouldn't've shut your trap otherwise," He responded. "Please go to Hawaii, drown, or get burned in the lava, I don't care."

"Ouch," She said, "You don't really mean that. But I came on a mission."

"Of course I did, and what mission?"

"You." She stated simply. Resting a finger on his chest. This girl did not understand personal boundaries.

"Sorry, but-" he gasped when she stabbed him with the same piece of metal he used on her.

"You're gonna call Mercedes, and you're going to tell her you can't meet her this morning. You're going to tell her you had an emergency with Mike, then you're going to call Mike, and we're gonna have a little pow wow." By then he was practically crouching over her trying not to move so it wouldn't hurt as much. She wouldn't let go so he couldn't pull out the stick. After pushing it in a little more, she let go, and he fell to the ground like she did earlier.

"And if I don't?" He asked after he felt most of his ribs re-heal.

"Did you forget that I became a vampire in 1465? I'm stronger than you asshole!" She said, after a beat she smiled, as if she was enjoying a private joke, "I'm also smarter than you, so don't try to connive me."

"Coming from the conniving bitch herself!" Sam retorted.

She simply smirked and shrugged, "So you gonna call her, or do I have to?"

Mike's POV

"KATHERINE?" Mike couldn't believe it! She was here, sitting in his living room! Drinking the donated blood he got from the food bank just hours ago! Alive!

"Yeesh, for the thousand time, yes." She answered annoyed.

After the initial shock of seeing her wore off, he felt anger. Worse than anger, he felt wrath.

"You've been alive all this time?" He yelled

"Yeah, but your little obsession with has been a huge inconvenience for me Mike. Thanks for that." She sassed.

"You're the one thats been lying for a century and a half, and _you _want _me_ to APOLOGIZE?" He roared. "OH, and I wasn't obsessed with you."

"That why you and your witch friend from Georgia been looking for a special rock thats supposed to lift the curse from the tomb? Yeah, okay." She sat back in his couch. "Or that I keep hearing from Isobel that you're wandering the whole eastern hemisphere crying cause you thought you lost the love of your life?" She continued.

"Isobel? How the hell did she know where I was?" He was annoyed.

"Who the hell is Isobel?" Sam asked.

"I changed her. She wanted to be changed, and I did it for her. She was obsessed with our kind, and had a shit ton of research-wait, you _spoke _with her?" His head was spinning.

"Yes, she's here, in fact. Care to say hi?"

"Not really. I'm just shocked cuz i've been looking everywhere for that little bitch, and turns out she'd been keeping tabs on me the whole time. Huh, guess it fits that you two are friends." He spat. Mike didn't understand why he was so angry. Okay, so maybe he did. Katherine was right, he did spend how many years looking for a way to get her out of the tomb. Which led to his next question.

"How did you get out of that tomb?" She took a huge breath.

"Very carefully, Mike."

"I need specific answers, Katherine, your ass owe me that much!"

"I owe you nothing! Just because you spent your entire immortal life thinking of me-though the last few months have been quite quiet- doesn't mean its my fault!" She snapped back.

"If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here right now. I would be under the earth, where I belong because i'm _dead_ Katherine. Not walking around the earth killing people for blood!"

"So thats it? You hate being this? Thats what you blame me for? But what, huh Mike? You were the one that asked me how many times to change you, and now you regret it?" She shook her head solemnly, "I always knew you were too weak to handle this life."

Mike grabbed her neck in a flash and was holding her high about his head. "I AM NOT WEAK!"

Faster than he was, she freed herself, grabbed his neck, and slammed him high against the nearest wall. "Yes, you are! You were too kind for this world, Mike."

"Fuck you," He scoffed, trying to free his hold, but she was so strong.

"Though, I must admit, careless Mike sure is hot." She purred.

"Fuck. You." He tried a small gulp for air before she tightened her hold. He face turned completely serious.

"Wheres the moonstone?" She asked, slamming his head against wall once.

"What? I don't fucking know, why don't you ask your twin of a bitch. She might have it." He croaked.

"Mercedes?" She asked, smiling. He knew he used the wrong choice of words, but he didn't care.

"The only thing you and her have in common are your looks, even then, she still manages to be hotter." She frowned and threw him across the room, he immediately gasped for air.

"Okay, seriously?" Sam said.

Katherine looked at him and smiled. Mike watched in disgust as she sauntered over to him, "Since when were you the fun police?" She sat on his lap, once she was settled he flew her off.

"OWA!" She said as she stood and rubbed her ass cheek. "Mike, wheres the moonstone?" She looked from Sam to Mike.

"Doesn't Isobel know?" He asked sarcastically, "Or is she just good for spying. She's the spier, you're the liar." He said bitterly.

"Of course she doesn't have it, idiot. Why would I be here if she did?" Katherine pointed out. Mike felt beyond hurt. She didn't come back to see him.

"Thats the only reason you came?" He asked, and hoped he didn't sound too desperate. Katherine looked at Sam, and noticed something in her eyes that hurt Mike more than her comment. She was still in love with his brother.

"Yes." She looked at the carpet then to Mike.

"Well, I don't have it."

"Whats it for?" Sam asked.

"Its for the sun and moon curse. Sugar is looking for it. And she's looking for me…" She paused and looked between the both of them.

"So why would you want it, dummy?" Mike asked.

"Because, leverage, fuckface." She spat back, and sat on the love seat.

Sugar was anything but sweet. She was one of the original vampires. Her and her brother, Artie. Their names seemed silly enough, but as the generations got lamer, so did their names.

"And the conniving bitch strikes again." Mike said. Sitting on a stool by the bar in the Boarding house. He poured himself a drink.

"Seriously, Mike, if you don't shut the hell up, I will put you in a coma." Mike scoffed. Katherine may be way smaller than him, but she was still older, stronger.

"Whats the sun and moon curse?" Sam asked.

"Sun curse is for the vampires so they can't come out during the day. Save us, since we have nifty jewelry to protect our identity." She held up her charm bracelet. "You guys can thank me, I had to practically beg Emily to make you your rings… you're welcome."

"And the moon curse?" Mike didn't have time for her shit.

"Werewolves transform under the first full moon of every month." Mike and Sam looked at eachother. Katherine picked up on their cluelessness. "Please tell me you morons knew there were such things as werewolves!"

She took the blank looks on their faces as confirmation.

"How are you guys still alive?" She asked.

Mike had a comment, but felt like he didn't want to waste his time insulting her anymore, plus his lungs were still burning a little.

"So werewolves exist?" Sam asked slowly.

"They're deadly Sam! One bite from them, and you're dead… you guys, you have 2 of them in your town now." Katherine said.

"Fuck off, you're not serious." Mike said, Katherine's eyes went wide.

"I'm not kidding Mike, I swear." Mike shook his head

"Your word means nothing." He said softly.

"Fine, but I guess while i'm being honest, one isn't ever going to actually _be_ a werewolf, but he has the potential to be." She sighed.

"And the other?" Sam asked.

"You can't believe her Sam!" Mike reprimanded.

"And what if I do, huh? Any information is better than no information." Sam looked pointedly at his brother

Katherine looked between the two and shook her head 'no'. "He's not, yet. But he's still young, theres still plenty of time, and once he finds out what you are, you're both dead."

"So the sun and moon juju, that makes… what exactly?" Mike asked.

"Gosh, you remind me of that Jack Sparrow character. You're nothing but a drunk, and you sway way too much with your hand motions." Katherine insulted him.

"Oh look, here comes another one!" He exclaimed and ended till his arms were in an 'up yours' motion, his middle finger poppin from the upper hand.

"Vampires free to roam during the day, and wolves to change when they want." Sam observed, completely ignoring them. Katherine nodded her approval.

"Well, if thats all, I have to meet with Isobel and tell her you fools don't have it. That you guys actually didn't even know what it was for," Katherine looked at Mike, "but I will see you all later." She made a salute and left.

Mike and Sam stared at eachother for a while longer. They were silently communicating, Mike remembered this feeling. It was just like before Katherine entered their lives and ruined everything, when they knew exactly what the other person was thinking. Sam smirked a little. Mike just stood from his stool and walked to his room. This was bullshit. He wasn't exactly ready to be buddy-buddy with his brother just yet. But if what Katherine said was true, they needed to find it, and find it before she did. Now more than ever they needed to stick together. Even protect Mercedes, if thats what it took. Which most likely would be the case. Mike wasn't stupid, he knew what the Sun curse was, but now everything fit into place with the moonstone. He also wasn't stupid to realize that Katherine still felt for Sam. She usually got what she wanted and if it meant hurting Cedes, he knew the bitch would do it. I mean, 145 years ago, she had both brothers wrapped around her finger, and the whole council that was anti-vampire wrapped around her finger. Gosh! Mike felt so stupid. And he wasn't just pissed about his mortal life, he was pissed that he lost his family, and somewhere along the line, almost lost a brother.

Mercedes POV

"Hello?" She answered her phone. She had just finished putting her laundry away and was laying on her bed. She hadn't seen Sam for a few days. She missed him.

"Hi gorgeous." She heard his deep voice on the line.

"I miss you, dork. Where have you been?" She asked.

"I know, I miss you too. I've just been dealing with a lot of stuff," He replied.

"Right, Mike. Hows that going?" She was truly concerned. Mike was weird and often an ass, but whatever, he was the brother of the man she loved after all.

Love. She still hadn't said it, but neither did he. Was it too soon? She couldn't tell.

"Okay" Mercedes had to laugh at the bitterness in his tone. "Are you at home?"

"Sure am"

"Can I come over?"

"Sure can" She smiled,

"Good, see you in 10." She could hear him smiling.

When he made it to her house, he rushed in and kissed her senseless. She sighed. Yep, she definitely missed him. Sam was so muscular, so caring, and the best part was how he made her feel like she the sun and the moon to him. The way he'd look at her sometimes, it scared her, but never-the-less, the feeling was mutual. He shut the door with his foot and lifted her up. That was the best part, he was so strong, she felt so light in his arms. Especially now, when he had one arm around her waist, and the other around her head to press her closer while running to her room. She felt him smile in his kiss, and her heart melted.

He laid her gently on the bed. Once she was comfortable, he climbed on top of her. He paused to take off his shirt, and look at her. Then in a flash his lips were back on hers, and she squealed. He moved to kiss her and tug on her left earlobe with his teeth, down her jaw, the side of her neck where he lingered. He always kissed that spot ever so tenderly, and it felt good, almost like he was counting it as precious. She remembered why he said he did it, '_Its your pulse. Acually, theres a vein here called your Jugular. Its the thickest vein in your neck, its what gives you life. Anything that gives you life is deemed precious.' _He had so much compassion in his eyes, she almost cried. She gasped in pleasure when she felt him grazing his large hands over her breasts, they felt so good. He was now working her collarbone, he was sucking, and nipping and it felt awesome. When his hands was moving lower when she stopped him.

"I know you're not ready, love. Its okay." He kissed her nose, and started to pull away, but she tangled her hands in his hair, refusing to let him up.

"My aren't we feisty-?" She felt him smile after their lips touched. The heated kiss then calmed to light pecks.

"Mercedes?"

"Hmm?" She answered, he was laying his head on her chest, while she was laying in the bed.

"I have to tell you something." He looked up at her,

"Whats wrong?" She asked after he continued staring at her nervously. He sat up,

"The beginning of the week, I had this whole thing planned out that I was going to tell you, but due to unforeseen circumstances, my plan was delayed." She sat up too, and were now sitting on her bed face-to-face.

"Okay, and what was that?" She tried her best to calm him.

"Cedes, at the beginning of the week, I was going to tell you I loved you-I mean I do. I love you, that is. That was really horrible. Because the 'I was' messed up the present tense and-" She held up a finger to his lips, tears sprung to her eyes,

"You do?" Her heart was thumping a million miles right now.

"I do, and if you don't feel the same-"

"No, I do, I love you, too Sam." She watched as he closed his eyes in relief. As if he couldn't believe she said it back. But of course she did. He meant so much to her. She cupped his cheek, and he rested in the cradle of her hand.

Not opening his eyes, he continued, "Good, because thats not all I need to tell you." He opened his eyes, and she darn near stopped breathing, and she's pretty sure her heart stopped too.

"'CEDES?" He moved closer to her. "Are you okay?" He practically yelled.

"YES!" She yelled, He scared the shit out of her. "Jeez Sam, why are you yelling?" She asked.

"Sorry, I just heard your heart stop beating for a second, and I got scared shit-"

"Heard my heart stop beating?" He froze, "My heart, you heard it?"

She watched as he took a huge breath. "Sam, how can you hear my heart? Was it beating that loudly?" She chuckled, but something was wrong.

"Not exactly." He admitted,

"So what, supersonic hearing?" She asked.

"Something like that… and supersonic speed, actually quicker than supersonic…" She believed it, he moved so quickly it scared her sometimes.

"I also have supersonic strength," That she knew, he always tossed her like she was nothing while they play wrestled, or like moments when he carried her with literally one arm like he was carrying nothing more than a book. People had a hard time holding people with just one arm, no matter who you were.

"Sam," She shook her head. "What?"

"Mercedes... Seriously, you never noticed any of it?" He was starting to panic, so she reached out to touch him.

"Yes, of course I did." He held her hand to his cheek, but quickly let go.

"Its not possible for me to be that strong or fast…" He buried his face, "This is harder than I thought."

Sam's POV.

He heard her heart thumping loudly. She was as scared as he was. But he needed to blurt it, it just wouldn't come out. She looked so scared already, but thats just because of how he was reacting. What if the truth truly freaked her out? Maybe he'd have Mike compel her to forget.

He sighed,

"Whats harder than you thought, baby?" Sam was being a fucking wuss, he knew it… here goes nothing, but his pride, happiness, love, life, future, hope…

He swallowed he pettiness, and squared his shoulders.

"Mercedes, I'm a vampire."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own glee or Vampire diaries.

Oh my gosh, guys. I've been procrastinating this chapter, but I know its has to be done…

Please leave reviews/subscribe, and as always thank you for those of you who've helped me, special shout out to **Jadziwine! **(Meant to mention it in chapter 4 but it sort of slipped my mind)

Also, thank you for the encouraging & the questions! OH! And Happy 4th of July!

Oh, and Moonlight015… LOL, you're making me nervous with your notes! I really hope you don't outsmart me on my own fic, that would be embarrassing! Haha, well anyways,

Theres so much thats going on in this chapter, and I think thats why i'm delaying. Ugh… without further a do, I give you chapter 5.

Mercedes' and Sam's POV

"Mercedes, I'm a Vampire." Sam said as confidently as he could manage.

Mercedes couldn't breathe, did he really just say what she thought he said?

"What?" She managed to get out.

"I'm a vam-"

"No, I heard you. I just…" Her eyes widened so big, and in the quickest she's ever moved she was by the door.

Too bad he was quicker. He wasn't about to let her run around screaming 'Vampire!' and when she ripped the door open, he quickly shut it & pressed himself against her back. She was jerk back and forth, while trying to open the door to get the hell out of there. She was scared, she felt it, everything Santana had been telling her about the 'bad feelings' and whatever her juju was telling her, it all made sense. But how did she know he wasn't going to lose control and just eat her? Tears strolled down her face as her fighting did nothing against him.

"Mercedes!" He tried to talk to her,

"No! Let me out, get away from me!" She yelled and Sam felt in that very moment his heart break. He loosened the hold on the door, but she was still too weak.

"Bab-"

"NO!" She yelled, her body laying limp on the door. She was praying to God for her safety, and for Em's and Matt's.

She turned to face him, "NO!" She shouted again, and he was thankful her family was out.

"Shhh" He tried to coo.

"If you're going to eat me, be done with it," He would've found it comical, if she wasn't so fucking scared.

"I'm not going to eat you, Mercedes, I lo-"

"Get out then." She dismissed calmly, and he pulled away from her.

"What? But 'Cedes-"

"Get out!" She shouted again.

"I'm not going to hurt you, thats the last thing I want to do, you have to believe me! But please, don't tell anyone! Please?" He pleaded, Mercedes couldn't see straight, the word just kept popping in her head.

"If you don't want to hurt me, then you'd just leave me alone." She said. The steadiness in her voice surprised her. When she looked at him, she was even more surprised when she seen his hurt expression, as if she were surprised to see that he still seemed human. But he wasn't.

"Is that really what you want?" He asked backing away, heartbreak clear in his voice.

Her body was pressed completely against the door, arms stiff on her sides, as she looked away. Her eyes were closed, and her lips quivered.

"Yes." She said finally. Fresh tears falling down her face.

He wanted to reach out and touch her face, but he knew she would freak out. How in the hell did he think it would be okay if he told her everything? He always knew that Twilight book was a bunch of shit. What normal girl would react like Bella did? But he didn't do anything, he didn't comfort her. He didn't even try to touch her.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. And he was, more than anyone will ever know. He was sorry he was damned to be this monster… he was sorry that he had to get to know her, and love her, and… get her to fall in love with him. He was sorry for being selfish.

After a moment, Mercedes felt the room go still. Then after what felt like forever, her heart slowed and her tears subsided. She opened her eyes. He was gone. The last of his words broke her heart, and she knew she broke his, but she had to protect herself. She always thought that if the man she loved was a vampire, she'd be like Bella and not freak out, because love would make you see past that kind of stuff. Now she knew, it was all just poorly written (no offense to Stephanie Meyer), Mercedes loved Sam so damn much, but she was still scared. If Bella could look past it, couldn't she? What if she couldn't? She began crying again.

Her heart was torn in two, why did this have to happen to her? She reached for the necklace he gave her and yanked it off her neck. After a long moment of just staring at it, she threw it across the room. It landed by her window, but she didn't look back at it. She simply grabbed her towel and headed into the bathroom. She looked like a freaken mess.

Then an after thought occurred to her, was Mike a vampire too? What about Katherine? Or his uncle?

Why were they here? And the animal attacks?

She stared at herself in the mirror as she recalled Rachel's attack, then at the football game where Tanner laid dead, because of an animal. She remembered thinking what kind of animal comes out during the middle of the night and just attacks one person without attacking anyone else?

What if Sam did that? A small part of her knew it wasn't him. But he did disappear for a little while that night Rachel got attacked. But Tanner? That was his coach… well, they did have a few fallouts.

But that little part of her knew it wasn't him. So what if it was Mike? Or worse, a completely different vampire that she'd never even met yet.

Lima had so many secrets. She wiped her tears, and went to take a bath.

Puck's POV

"Puck?" Rachel said knocking lightly on his room door.

"Yeah?" He asked, looking up from his homework.

"Can we talk for a second?" She asked, tentatively walking into his room.

"Of course," He spun around in his computer seat to face his bed where she sat down. "Whats up little cousin?" He asked.

"You're only a few months older than I am, Noah," She smiled and looked down. Her hands were tucked under her legs.

Puck noted that she looked so different since last semester. She grew out her bangs, but her hair was still dark and it went past the middle of her back, but it was now in a ponytail. Her eyes looked sober today, something he hadn't seen in months. It wasn't red or droopy from the weed, and he was reminded of how pretty they really were. Then he went to her wardrobe, and how much that totally 180'd. She ditched the skirts, sweaters, and high knee socks. She was currently sporting skinny jeans, and a cheetah print tank top that had black lace on the back. His cousin was such a pretty girl, and he hated whats been going on with her.

"Still older," He smirked, and she just nodded with the smile still on her face. "So whats up?" He asked again.

She looked up at him with her smiled completely gone. "I just wanted to say thank you."

"For what Rachel?" He asked, genuinely confused.

"What don't I have to thank you for? Noah, you do so much for me and for this house. You work, you go to school, and you take care of me." Puck was shocked, he wasn't expecting a thank you, but it was still nice to hear.

"You work too," He pointed out, there was no way he could pay everything on his own, even if his mom did send money every now and then, it still wasn't enough.

"I know, but you're a good boy. You look out for me, and I just wanted to let you know I appreciate everything you do." She said sincerely.

"You're good, too." He responded.

"No," She scoffed sadly, "I'm not, I use people, I walk all over you and everything you do for me, I lie, I do things I know I probably shouldn't do, a-and i'm sorry." She said

"You're not the only one that should be apologizing, Rachel. I knew you needed help, but lately i've been turning the other cheek. I-"

"You can only help someone so much. And you can't help someone who can't even help themselves. I know you tried before-"

"I shouldn't've stopped!" He exclaimed and Rachel flinched.

"Yeah, but you know I love you, and I know you tried, so please don't apologize," she paused to smile a little, "You saved my life. You convinced your mom to sign as my legal guardian so we can be together, and I could still have a shot at having a family,"

"You're my only family, too." He near croaked out.

"But Noah, I have to tell you something."

"Whats that?"

"I-I applied to be in this Teenage Rehabilitation Center program couple days ago." She smiled a little, "They sent me a letter back today, and they accepted me! I'll be moving in the center, and they have their own school, support systems, and the best part? Its free. I'll be there for the rest of the school year, and if I do well enough, they'll evaluate me to give me a scholarship to the college of my choice. Despite everything, my GPA is still well above average." She paused, "You know I want to go to New York, be a big broadway singer and all that." She smirked and rolled her eyes.

Puck couldn't believe his ears. He was beyond happy for her, but was she was moving out?

"You're leaving me?" He asked, and leaned back into his seat. She reached out for his hand.

"I could never leave you." She replied, "I'll be down a couple of blocks, so i'll still be around." Puck felt tears spring to his eyes, he realized he'd be all alone. Completely, and utterly alone. He rubbed his free hand over his face.

"Its not the same."

"I know, but i'll have free time. And you know I need this Noah. If I don't, where would I end up?" Puck nodded his head, she did need this. Still didn't make it hurt any less.

"When are you leaving?" He asked.

"Next weekend."

"Are you telling anyone else about it?" He asked. She shook her head.

"You're not even going to tell Matt?" He rose an eyebrow.

"Why would I tell Matt?" She asked, adverting her eyes.

"Because, he means something to you. Even if you pretend and act like you don't like him, I see past that. Then after he pretty much dumped you, you let go of Joe as well."

"Yeah, I do like Matt. He does mean a lot to me. I couldn't believe he dropped me, but I don't blame him. I think i've wanted to be with him, but the attention I was getting from both boys, it felt refreshing at first… as you know how home life is, but I realized that the reason I held on to everything around me was because of Matt. I wanted out of that scene for a while now, but, I couldn't find the courage to. Now I do, and its all because of him, because he's right, he deserves more. And so do I, and so do you." She said.

"You should still tell him." He eyed her.

"I will." She said after taking a deep breath.

Sam's POV

"So how'd it go with Mercedes?" Katherine asked, she was leaning against his room door, and he was just sitting on his bed, staring at the wall.

"What makes you think that i'll tell you anything?" He turned his head toward her.

"Because," she sauntered closer to him, "you're hurting, and you have to tell someone."

"And you'd be that person?" He rose an eyebrow.

She stopped at the side of his bed that was empty, "Why not?"

"Katherine, why are you here?" He asked, exasperated.

"Like I said before: you." She scooted onto his bed till she was seated next to him. He didn't even try to bother pushing her off. She was keeping her personal space, and besides, his energy was focused on something else.

"What about me?" He asked looking at her.

"I missed you, Sam. And I still love you," She said softly.

"Yeah, well, I don't feel the same for you, Katherine."

"Because of her?"

"No, because you were, actually still are, a conniving bitch. Theres no moonstone here, so you have to leave. I don't want you around here. Around my house, around my school, my girlfriend-"

"Pft, the one that freaked out on you?" She scoffed, "I don't remember you or Mike freaking out when I told you guys, and you both still stuck around" She said moving closer to him.

"Thats because you compelled us not to. Mercedes' reaction was legitimate."

He felt the syringe in his right hand. He just needed her to move a little closer.

"Oh come on Sam," she leaned over and whispered into his ear, "You know you've missed me too."

She was now close enough, and he plunged the syringe that was full of vervain into her skin.

She backed away and screamed. He stood off of the bed and looked down to her rubbing the injected area. Next part was for him to shelve her into the old chambers they had for vampires back when the house was still built. He was happy, he'd finally get rid of her, he'd starve her, then he'd-

She started giggling. Like really giggling. He was confused as fuck, but tried not to show it.

"Oh Sam, i've been sipping vervain everyday for the last 140 years. My body is used to it. Nice trick, but it won't work" She stood till she was right in front of his face.

"I'm so disappointed in you, Sam." He was surprised, he didn't even think that was it was possible to build tolerance of vervain! It was the one thing their bodies couldn't handle. But of course Katherine came up with the idea to sip it everyday, she was a bitch, but she was smart.

"Oh, and why is that?" he snapped

"Because I didn't expect that from you,"

"Yeah, why?" He asked again.

"Because you loved me…" she said, running a hand down his chest. "And deep down inside I always thought you still did and that you wouldn't hurt me…"

"Guess you were wrong." He said.

"Sam, do you honestly believe you love Mercedes?" She asked

"I know it, and its real. None of that compelling shit you pulled on Mike and I." He spat grabbing her wrist.

"I didn't compel your love." She said lowly.

"Yes you did! I remember-!" She flipped her wrist out of his grasp, and grabbed his hand pulling it behind his back and pushing him to the nearest wall. Now his back was against her front.

"Oh yeah? Want to know what I remember?" She asked in his ear.

"Not really." He answered, his body was in pain!

"I remember you escorting me to the founders' day dance. I remember we danced, and you looked at me like I had the heavens in my eyes. I remember you shyly holding my hand as we sneaked out to the back porch. I remember the heavy beating of your heart as you walked me to my door, and, "She pushed him harder against the wall, "I remember that once you walked me to my door you told me, 'Miss. Katherine, you sure are a beauty. It was my honor escorting you, I know you had the better option of picking Mike, but instead you picked me.' My hair fell loose, and you pushed it behind my neck, after it was in its place you cupped my cheek and kissed me sweetly against my lips, then you said the words I had been dying to hear you say because I was hoping you'd feel the same as I did, 'I love you.'" She paused, he could tell by the softness of her voice that it was a memory she held dearly to her heart whatever was left of it-after all these years, but for all he knew, she could be acting, "I knew in that moment you loved me too, Sam!"

He didn't feel like hearing it. Katherine wasn't pressed up against him, but he didn't move. He felt her presence again and she turned him around so he could face her.

"Why didn't you move?" She asked

"Because I was just stunned at the fact that you're a better actor than I thought you were." He spat.

"No, you didn't move because you were living in the moment." He paused, and she smiled

Then she kissed him! She kissed him, and he relaxed into it for a second. She looked a hell of a lot like Mercedes, but the kissed lacked passion. He didn't even know why he let her do it. Maybe it was because of the fact that she made him think of a memory he legitimately didn't remember, or maybe he was just weak. But he pushed her away.

"The fuck?" He asked, wiping his mouth.

"You relaxed into it."

"Katherine, I don't know what more I have to say to you to make you believe how much in love I am with Mercedes. That was a lack in judgement, and it will _never_ happen again!" He roared.

"Never again?" She asked menacingly backing away a little bit.

"_**NEVER**_ again!" He looked at her hurt face, but he continued, "I can't even stand the sight of you hear in front of me!" He spat "I've hated you ever since my own father shot me. MY OWN FATHER!" He yelled, and she flinched, "I hated you after I heard you were going to burn, I hated you after I found out Anna got caught by those guards, I hated you because she was a sweet person, and you had to go fuck everything up because you were too busy playing with mine and Mike's heart! Oh, yeah, that leads me to the fact that I HATE YOU BECAUSE YOU LED MY BROTHER TO BELIEVE HE HAD A CHANCE TO SAVE YOU! You told him about the spell that could be broken under the tomb! So he spent all these years trying to find a witch that would help him, and then come to find out you weren't even in the tomb! He looked and looked for you, and HE BLAMED ME FOR YOUR DEATH. And you weren't even dead! All those years, and you were alive! You're a mean, conniving, narcissistic whore, Katherine, YOU'RE A BITCH!" He breathed. Years and years just came boiling over him, and he saw that if she could cry, her face would be covered in tears. But he didn't care one bit. He simply walked out of the room.

Puck's POV

He was helping Rachel pack some of her stuff. He couldn't believe she was moving, and he didn't want to help her move, but they needed each other right now.

"Will you come with me to Matt's house so I can talk to him?" She said after a while.

"Sure," He agreed.

"Thanks."

"I am so nervous, Puck, I don't know what to do!" She said bouncing in her seat

"I can tell, you just called me Puck," He glanced at her from the driver's seat and her eyes went wide.

"I must count down from a hundred." She said and closed her eyes.

They had reached the Jones' household about 15 minutes ago, and Puck was getting a bit impatient, but he held it together, she was doing the right thing.

"What if he laughs?" She bit her lip

"He won't laugh." He stated.

"How do you know?" She sassed.

"Because i'm the Puckasaurus, and i'll be there. He wouldn't dare laugh at you." Puck said, and Rachel smiled, nodding her head.

"Ready?" He asked after about a minute.

"Yes, as ready as i'll ever be." She confirmed as she unbuckled her seatbelt

They both got out of the truck and walked up to the door. Once they reached it, he knocked.

Emma answered the door, "Puckerman? Rachel? What brings you here?" She looked pleasantly surprised.

"Came to talk to Matt" Puck said

"A-actually, I came to speak with Matt, Noah is going to speak with Mercedes." Rachel intervened

"Oh well, come in! Come in!" She hugged the both of them tightly. Puck missed Em, she was so full of warmth.

After the hugging and small catchup, she sent them upstairs where the siblings were currently in their respective rooms.

"Um, Puck," She stopped him, and Rachel continued up the stairs,

"Yeah, Em?"

"Mercedes is a little jumpy right now, so be careful." She stated, her face full of concern. He nodded and headed up the stairs by two. He wondered what was the deal.

"Knock, knock." He said while lightly knocking on her door.

"Who is it?" He heard a surprised voice.

"Puckerman." He heard her sigh, and the door opened a few seconds later.

"What are you doing here Puck?" She asked softly. Something about her demeanor seemed totally soft, vulnerable, hurt.

"Came to have a chat, are you okay?" He asked, and she stepped back, allowing him in her room. Once he went inside, he looked around. The room hadn't changed much, save the pictures of her and Sam on her vanity. He sat on her bed, and she sat at her window seat.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Trouble with Sam?" He asked, and she shrugged.

"He trusted me with a secret, and I flipped out on him." She said

"Did you tell anyone?" She shook her head, "Well, whats the problem?"

"I kicked him out of my house." She admitted.

"Ohh, was it that bad?" He saw that she was thoughtful.

"At first it sounds so, obviously, look at how I reacted, but thinking about it after, I don't know, I guess I just have to talk to him." She bit her lip.

"Well, if you're willing to work whatever it is out…" He couldn't believe he was giving her advice, he was completely bonkers over this girl, and he was sending her into another man's arms!

"I don't know, maybe I am, i'm just scared he doesn't want to hear it. That he'll think i'm a fraud." She looked grabbed a stuffed bear and looked down.

"I see the way that guy looks at you. He'll hear you out." Puck said. He was reprimanding himself in his head, but he didn't want to see her hurt, and now, she looked like a mess. A hot mess, but still, a mess.

"Thanks Puck, so why are you here? I swear I heard more than just you and my Aunt Em."

"Yeah, Rachels here. She's talking to your brother about something…" She looked confused,

"What'd she need to talk to him about?"

Matt and Rachel's POV

"Matty?" Rachel said into the door. Matt froze. What was she doing here?

"What?" He replied harshly

"Um, can I come in, I really need to talk to you." She said quietly, but he could still hear her. She heard him sigh, but she also heard shuffling, and a few seconds later he opened the door.

"What?"

"Can I come in?" He looked at her face, and couldn't help but feel the same way he's felt about her a month ago. Just a month ago they were in a blissful stage. Why did time have to ruin everything?

"I guess," he turned back in his room and sat on the computer chair. She sat on his bed. She felt her heart beat a million miles a minute. She was so nervous. Maybe she should've told Puck to come with her.

"I'm getting a sense of deja vu." She chuckled nervously, he just looked at her.

"Why?"

"Because my cousin was sitting on his computer chair when I told him my news, and I was sitting on his bed." She rubbed her hands down her thighs.

"Just get on with it." He didn't want to sound so menacing, but he had too. She had to know they were done, even if seeing her flinch from his rudeness made his heart ache.

"W-well, first off: I'm sorry Matt. You were right, you deserve more than what I was giving you, and I'm not talking about the sex, but I know you already know that. I'm sorry for making you feel inadequate, or inferior. I was just being selfish-"

"Got that right" He muttered,

"…Anyway, I was being selfish. I know our circumstances differ a bit, but we've both have still lost so much. And me being Rachel Berry, I just had to find the attention I couldn't find at home because I was so alone. You and Joe didn't make me feel alone," He scoffed. "But I was wrong." She breathed deeply, _'its okay'_, she thought, _'just let it all out'_

"The whole time I did feel guilty, but apparently, that still didn't stop me. I can't take back what I did in the past, but I can learn from it and move on. I like you Matty, more than i've ever liked Finn, or-or Jesse while I was in glee. And after the way I acted at the lake, and all the times before that, I'm just lucky that you're listening to me. I just hope you can forgive me."

But Matt knew he already did, but there was something he had to get off his chest. "You're not the only one that should be apologizing, Rach." He started.

"Wow, yeah, definitely deja vu, Puck said the same exact thing. Its kind of freaky" She made a face at him and he smiled.

"Since you were honest with me, I have to tell you that I like you lots, too. But at the beginning, when we were first hooking up, and I said all those sweet words, I just did it because I knew you were as vulnerable as I was. And I thought you'd be-" He didn't know how to say it without being mean.

"…A good roll in the hay?" She smiled sheepishly, and he nodded slightly, "I know you did. We were both using eachother, but I should've stopped using you the moment I knew your feelings changed toward me… and just been with you, because at that point, i'm pretty sure I wanted the same thing, but I was selfish."

"And here we are…"

"Here we are…" She smirked, and he returned it, shaking his head, "Okay, now that thats out of the way, I can breathe easier. I just hope you take this news easier than the last."

"Whats that?" He asked, they were getting their sense of comradary back. Two soldiers standing in their small army fighting the only thing they've been fighting for a little over half a year-life.

"Well, I applied for this teen rehab thing. They got back to me today, and I got accepted! They have their own school, own dorms, its like college, only free! ... And its only high school. But if they see you improve, they nominate said person to receive a free ride to the college of their choice! So I was thinking about getting back into singing…" She trailed off when she saw his goofy grin.

"Rachel that is so great!" He stood and brought him in his arms. He spun them around once, and set her down again.

"Thank you. But I'm dorming there for the rest of the school year, and I move out next weekend" She bit her lip. That piece of information blew, but its what she needed. He was so proud of her and he told her just as much.

"Eh, its a small step, but I've got to move on in my life. I don't want to end up like my dad." She admitted.

"You won't. You'll get your chance to be someone Berry, I knew you would!" They stared at eachother for a few seconds till they heard a knock.

"Rachel, come on lets go, its getting late." The two teens continued to stare at eacother a moment longer. It was Puck.

"Coming." She replied to her cousin, and they made their way to the door. When Matt opened it, Mercedes hugged Rachel immediately.

"Oup!" She huffed,

"Congratulations! I heard your big news! This is huge! I'm so proud of you!" Rachel just laughed and hugged her closer.

Mercedes' POV

She had a great conversation with Puck. She realized they hadn't had any alone time since the break-up, and it felt refreshing.

And she was also so happy for Rachel.

But she needed to talk to Sam, she was just a little scared. Its been a few days since her freak-out, and she didn't know where they stood. She guessed they were broken up since she practically threw him out, but the thought made her sick. She didn't know how to approach him.

Starting a few sentences in her diary, she heard someone throwing rocks at her window. She looked at the time, 12:17A.M. Thats another thing, Mercedes had been having a hard time falling asleep lately. She made it to her window and froze, it was Mike. Her heart started to pick up and she felt an early stage of hyperventilation. She tried to calm down, but it was too late, she was having trouble breathing. She barely glanced at his face as she saw concern written everywhere. A second later he was in front of her face, and his hands were leading her to the bed. She closed her eyes, she couldn't do this. She knew Sam wouldn't hurt her, but what about Mike? He hadn't made any promises.

She began panicking a little more when she felt his arm around her shoulders.

"You have to breathe very small breaths, concentrate on your breathing, its okay." He instructed her. It was beginning to help strangely enough. He was rocking her back and forth, and murmuring in her ear.

"Its okay, Mercy, please, just breathe, shhh shhh." He repeated over and over. Eventually it worked, and her breathing went back to normal.

"Better?" He asked, and she nodded her head. She did feel way better.

"How'd you know to do that?"

"I've been around a long time," He replied, and she opened her eyes wide.

"Too soon?"

"Yeah." She said, but despite herself, she smiled.

"You had me scared for a second there." He admitted.

"Scared myself," She glanced over to him and he chuckled.

"When are you planning on talking to my brother?" He asked after a moment

"Why, did he send you here?" She asked

"Nope, came on my own. Wanted to see how you were taking it…" he made a face, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have came over like I did. Bad call on my part." He said.

His arm was still around her, but she couldn't shake it off. She knew he was a vampire, but she didn't care. Everything about him was very comforting.

"Do you want me to let go?" He asked after a moment, and she thought about it.

"Yes, please" she said gently, and smiled at him, "But thanks for comforting me."

He swallowed hard and let go, she put some distance between them.

"So how'd he do it?"

"Well, he freaked out a little bit before, then he simply said, 'Mercedes, i'm a vampire' like it was no big deal. For a second I believed it wasn't, until I actually thought about it."

"Then what'd you do?"

"I tried to run away." She admitted.

"From a vampire?" He teased.

"Well, shit. That was my first reaction." He smiled.

"I don't know what you're thinking right now, but oddly I think I should share with you that my brother has not had any human blood in a very, very long time." She gave him a look, "No, you have to hear it, he only eats bunny blood. And if you ask me, thats worse." He feigned disapproval.

"You're not funny." She said. "But no human blood?"

"Its true," he sighed, "My brothers a huge softie vampire thing." He shrugged, "Maybe I can do it too," She looked at him confused.

"So you'll drink animal blood instead too" She asked

"God, no Mercy. Are you crazy? I can't give up the human blood-"

"Mike-"

"What? I haven't killed anyone... lately." She rose an eyebrow, how'd he get blood then? "Its called the blood bank. You can thank them" He said, reading her mind.

"So what can you do?"

"Maybe I can learn to be a non-living, living person." He said and slightly cracked up.

"How long have you been… a vampire?" She asked. It still sounded weird, but she's had a few days to wrap the idea around her head.

"Lets just say, we were here for the first founders' day dance as humans, and the next week we knew, we were this…" He motioned her himself. Every year they did the history of Lima, and the founding families were always highly mentioned. The Hudsons, the Harts, and the Cohen-Changs'. The town was founded in 1864.

"Since 1864?" She asked incredulously,

"Thats right."

"And the Changs now… thats you're lineage?" She asked, thinking of Tina, and how she was asian too.

"Funny how that works, huh? Yes, Tina's my great great great great… well, i'm going to stop saying 'great' for my own sanity, but you get the point. She's my niece."

"Wooow, trippy." She thought.

"Sure is, look." He began to stand, and she followed his lead, "Just talk to Sam. He's mopin' around everywhere, its _very _annoying." He rolled his eyes.

"Uh, Mike?"

"Yea,"

"Thanks." He looked around, and brought his eyebrows together. He looked at the floor once before making eye contact with her again and nodding once with a small accepting smile on his face. She blinked her eye, and in that little action he was gone.

Katherine's and Mike's POV

"What are you doing in my room?" Mike asked once he got home from visiting Mercedes.

"Nothing, just waiting for you to return from whatever fancy field trip you went on." She looked over her shoulder at him. She was facing the wall with bookshelves lined up along it.

"Right" He asked cautiously. After seeing Mercedes, he saw past their similarities, and only saw their differences. Even if Katherine was a bitch, he still had some kind of feeling for her. Maybe if she said the word, he'd leave with her too.

"I came to say goodbye." She turned to face him.

He didn't know how he felt about that. "Leaving so soon?"

"Its not fun being somewhere you're not wanted." She said softly, but she still had her bitch face.

"Don't pout. It not attractive for a woman your age." He said

"Ouch." She said with a hand on her hip.

He turned to leave. Thats all he had to say to her. What more could he say? If she wanted to leave, fine by him.

He heard the air 'whoosh' as she ran in front of him, "What, no goodbye kiss?" She asked.

"What are you even doing here?"

"The moonstone."

"You came for more than just a rock. I know you could've figured it out without us, it was just a petty excuse. So what did you really come here for?"

"Nostalgia, curiosity, etcetera." She replied. Right.

"I'm more about just one liners, Katherine. What are you up to?"

"Trust me, if I were up to something, you'll know it."

"Why, its not like I knew before!"

"C'mon, kiss me, or kill me…" She moved closer, "We both know you're only capable of one thing."

He pushed her with all of his might against a wall.

"Mmm, my sweet, innocent, Mike." He felt her moan go straight to his goods.

"So beautiful," She said. And he did look good. She met her lips with his. It lacked so much compared to when she kissed Sam, but that was because she loved Sam. Mike was always a sweetheart, but ...

He picked her up and threw her across the room, she waited a nano second before he stood in front of her, this time she pushed him against another wall. This was a completely different Mike. He was so rough, it was turning her on.

He ripped the thin fabric of her shirt till it was showing her black lacy bra. He stared at it lustfully before he stuck his head between her breasts. She was pulling for his off his shirt and she dropped it to the floor before running a hand down his abs.

He growled, it was in the pit of his stomach. Katherine still had a place somewhere in his heart, he thought he could feel it, but he didn't feel as sure as he did before.

"Okay, Katherine, Katherine, wait." He stopped, and she pouted. "Brief pause" He said looking at her wonderful cleavage, and she pushed him off, she was completely put out. Was he really stopping to talk? It was a typical Mike thing to do.

"I have a question. Answer it, and its back to fireworks, and rockets, or whatever," Katherine couldn't believe he was doing this. But it was Mike, it was inevitable.

"Answer it right, and i'll forget the last 145 years I've spent missing you. I'll forget how much I loved you, I'll forget everything and we can start over." He started moving closer. And she felt weary.

"This could be our defining moment, or this could be out time… the beauty of eternity," He finally reached her, "I just need the truth, just once." He grabbed her her face in both of her hands, and began smoothing out her hair. "I-"

"Stop, stop, Mike," She whispered. "I already know the question and its answer." She replied, looking into his brown eyes. Mike was always such the sweetheart. He was rubbing her cheeks and hair line with his thumb. He really needed this. And with the words Sam said yesterday was bouncing around in her head. He didn't deserve to live on hope anymore. He needed the truth.

"But the truth is," She continued, "I've never loved you…" She watched as his face fell, "I've never loved you…" His grip on her face got looser. "It was always Sam."

He knew she was going to say that, but he still hoped. And he still needed to know. Looking into her eyes, its the most honest he'd ever seen them.

She pulled his hands from her face, and walked toward his room door. Even if he suspected it, didn't mean it didn't hurt any less. 145 fucking years, and it all came down to this. He never looked back at her and he knew she never looked back at him. It was over, completely and utterly over.

His heart broke all over again.

_Flashback 1864_

_Katherine walked into her room after Sam kissed her. _

_"Katherine," She looked up to see it was Mike. He bought her flowers._

_"Mike, what are you doing here?" She asked with a bit of an edge in her voice._

_"I bought you flowers."_

_"Mike, I appreciate them, they're beautiful" She said, and his face lit up, but she wasn't in the mood to play any games. "But I really want to be alone."_

_"I don't want to leave." He said, and she sighed._

_"Mike, I want you to go back to your room, and don't come back till tomorrow." She compelled. He smiled, kissed her on the cheek, and wished her goodnight._

_When she was alone, she felt her lips. It still stung from Sam's kiss. She'd forgotten what it felt like to be human, but whenever she was around Sam, she felt completely human. Everything was bright, and happy, and for once in 400 years, she didn't feel like this life was a curse. It sucked not being able to cry. Her whole life, or existence or whatever, was a huge cluster fuck. It was filled with fear, lies, and running away. But none of that mattered when one Sam Evans was holding her tight. She started to sob, but no tears fell._

_She was madly, and uncontrollably in love with Sam Evans._

Mercedes' and Sam's POV

He saw her approaching his driveway. He couldn't believe what was going on! She was coming, to talk to him. He hadn't heard from her in so long, he missed her. And if she thought of him even the tiniest fraction of how much he thought of her, she would miss him too.

He heard her knock, and he opened the door.

"Hey," He said

"Hey." She greeted with a small smile. He listened for her heart, but it was pretty steady.

"Want to come in?" He motioned to the living room.

"Definitely." She said

Once inside, he sat on the couch while she was walking slowly over, looking conflicted.

"Please, sit where you please." He said.

He watched in utter shock that she chose the seat right next to him.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"What? For what?" He asked incredulously.

"For everything. For saying I love you," He felt like his heart sink. "Then acting like I did anything but love you." She scooted closer.

"Sam, I meant it when I said 'I love you', and I still do," she closed her eyes, she really hoped everything was going to be okay. "And I hope you can forgive me for the way I acted." She opened her eyes, and he was literally centimeters away from her face.

"Are you kidding me? Of course I do! Your reaction was normal. I'm so-"

"You have nothing to apologize for." She interrupted.

"I know this is a bit odd, but I don't drink… human blood" He said as their noses touched. He heard her heart pick up an it made him nervous.

"I know." She replied on a sigh.

"How?" That shocked him.

"Mike told me you're much worse, and drank bunny blood!" She exclaimed and he chuckled. He was wrong, _THAT_ shocked the shit out of him.

"He talked to you?"

"Mmm," She replied distractedly, closing her eyes.

"Kiss me?" She asked shyly, and he gladly obliged.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't own Glee or the Vampire Diaries. They belong to their respective owners.

Thanks guys for the reviews. Seriously, every time I get a review, or a PM, or subscriptions, it makes me so happy and encourages me to write. I almost didn't want to continue writing, but looking back at the messages, it makes me feel better. That although I may not be the best writer at times, complete strangers support me!

Anyways, enough of the sappy crap. Lets get down to business! (Italics = flashbacks)

Lima, Ohio

Mercedes woke up and immediately thought of Sam. They talked about a lot of things. He told her about his life before coming back to Lima to live with his uncle… who was really his nephew. He talked about how close he and Mike were, but then things changed, especially way after Katherine was "dead."

_"I went into a dark period… Mike tried to help, but I pushed him away." He explained, "When you're a vampire, everything heightens, your emotions, your likes, dislikes, how you love…" He looked at her and she smiled deeply._

_"Thats if you let your humanity run you. But you can turn it off. Sometimes… actually a lot of the time, having heightened emotions suck. Anguish, anger, fear, that all heightens too. Plus, you're always fighting the urge to kill." He watched as Mercedes flinched, but she needed to hear this. "Sometimes you feel like you can't deal with it. That even if you're beyond human, you're still in a human body and its all very frustrating."_

_"But you're stronger than any human, right?" She asked slowly, and he nodded._

_"Yes, and faster. We can also comp-" He stopped briefly, "Wheres your necklace?" He was getting a sense of Deja Vu._

_She looked sheepish. "I tossed it somewhere in my room after you told me about you being a vampire."_

_"You just tossed a gift I gave you?" He rose an eyebrow._

_"I was confused, okay? The last thing on my mind was worrying about a gift. But I am sorry." She kissed him lightly on the lips._

_"Mmhmm, apology accepted. But seriously, 'Cedes, you need to wear that." She cocked her head in askance, "Well, we vamps can compel humans to do whatever we want them to. We can compel them to sit there even if they're in complete fear, we can compel them to forget. And worse, we can compel them to do something they'd never do."_

_"Oh. Okay, but what does that have anything to do with the necklace you got me?" She asked._

_"It has vervain in it. Vervain is an herb that our… kind… can't handle. As long as you're wearing it, or in your system, we can't get inside your head. In fact, if we bite you and its in you, we'll react to it like poison. Its feels just as bad as getting burned by the sun." He said._

_"How can you walk in the sun? Since you said you can get burned." He held up his hand that had the ostentatious ring on it. "The ring?"_

_"Yeah, before Katherine turned us, she had a witch make it for us so we can walk in the sun." He admitted, looking at the old piece of jewelry._

_"How can you… turn someone?"_

Mike's POV

She was gone. Everything he hoped for… was gone. Whatever was left of his "humanity" or so his brother called it, was gone. He wished he chewed her out. Ripped out her throat, stuck a piece of wood through her heart, but he didn't.

"Hello brother." He turned in his room to see Sam standing by the door.

"Sam."

"Can I come in?" He asked.

"I'm dead, Sam, of course you may come in." He teased their curse. Vampires couldn't come into homes without being invited in. It was some weird crossover thing with the non-living living things and the living things… or something. He didn't know, but it was very annoying when you wanted to eat someone, but you couldn't because they ran in a house that you weren't invited into. It was like a force, or a block that was holding them back physically from entering. It wasn't a spell or whatever, it was just his curse.

"Thanks." Sam said, and Mike looked at him.

"For what?" He rose a brow while turning his body fully toward his blonde brother.

"For talking to Mercedes. It was really nice, and for helping her to breath when she started hyperventilating." He answered.

"Well, I couldn't let her die because she didn't know how to breathe. Where would the fun be in that?" He challenged silently.

"Okay, Mike. You can say all you want, and make all the puns you want, or even be cryptic at hinting about killing Mercedes as you want, but I know you won't do it." Sam said crossing his arms, trusting his instinct.

"You're sure?" Mike mirrored Sam.

"Extremely."

"And what makes you so sure, brother?"

"Because you held her while she freaked out. She said she saw your face when she started having trouble breathing. Heck, just the fact you were at her house, Mike." Mike shrugged.

"So?"

"That speaks volumes." Sam answered. "And for what its worth, she thinks highly of you."

"Yeah, well, she really shouldn't. I'm not all that great. You know, you should be concerned that your girlfriend has such poor judgments in character."

"Good night Mike." Sam simply walked out, not saying another word of the matter.

Mike watched him walk out, not ready to go to bed yet. Speaking of Mercedes made a yearning in Mike. He went to see her.

And like the few nights prior, he threw rocks at her window. She opened her window, and peaked out her head.

"Can I help you?" He chuckled because obviously she forgot he could hear her even if she whispered right now, so she didn't need to talk loudly.

"Move." He responded.

"What? No." She looked around at the street.

"Oh, come on. Know ones out here. Just let me in." He heard her sigh, and he jumped in her window.

"Oh my gosh!" She said, hand flying over her heart. "You fricken scared me, asshole!"

"I told you I was coming up." He chuckled.

"But I didn't expect it to be in a blink of an eye!" She reprimanded.

"Shh, you'll wake your family," He said, taking a seat on her bed. He scooted till his back was against the headboard, and put the stuffed animal on his chest.

"What are you doing here?"

"Can't a friend visit another friend?" He gestured to himself then to her.

"Not at 11 at night." She responded.

"Sorry about that." He said not sounding the least bit sorry.

"I can tell" She said sarcastically, and he smirked.

"Besides, don't act like you sleep early, your lights were on, and the last time I came it was past midnight and you were still up. So riddle me that one, Mercedes." He looked at her pointedly, and swinging the stuffed animal's leg to point it at her too.

"You're right, I can't sleep. I've been having a hard time." She sat at her vanity chair.

"Why?" He genuinely wanted to know.

"I don't know. But Mike, if its nothing important as to why you had to come here, you need to leave because i've got a test tomorrow, and I really really need to get some sleep." She said, rubbing a hand down her face. She really did look exhausted, so he nodded. Seeing her was pretty important, because if he were honest, he really needed a friend, and she was the closest thing to it.

"You're nodding, but you're not moving." She said.

"Just been having issues." He said getting up.

Then before he could stop himself, he gently kissed her forehead when he passed her to go through the window. He heard her sigh. But not that content kind of sigh, more like that, 'i'm-going-to-feel-bad-if-i-don't-ask-you-what-was-wrong.' sigh.

"Whats wrong Mike?" She asked, and he guessed her sigh right on the money.

"Nothing, we'll talk later. Get some rest." He said and she nodded.

"You sure?"

"Definitely."

"Well, goodnight, Mike."

"Night, Mercy." And with that he was gone.

When he was walking down the street he noticed Puck driving, so he stuck out his thumb. Puck stopped the truck.

"Where you headed?" He asked

"Um, to the old Evans' boarding house, know where that is?" Puck nodded.

"Yeah, its a little out of the way, but its late. Get in."

Mike jumped in his beat up truck.

"So why you headed to the old boarding house?" Puck asked.

"Its where I live." Mike replied.

"So you live with Sam Evans?" He asked.

"Yes. Thats my brother." Puck turned to look at him and Mike rolled his eyes.

"Long story."

"So what, like your mom married his dad or something?" He asked.

"Nah, we both lost our parents. But we've been best friends for what feels like centuries. So, we've just got into the habit of calling each other 'brother'." Mike looked out the window, then turned back to him.

"You're… Mercedes' friend, right? And Rachel's cousin?" Mike asked, and Puck nodded. "Sam talks about your little group of fiends, and said you had a mohawk." He said looking at the style. Time sure has changed since the 1800's.

Puck chuckled, "The infamous 'hawk."

"So where'd you come from?" Mike asked

"Um, just ended my shift at the grill." He answered.

They reached the house. Mike thought Puck to be a pretty cool guy. A bit of an idiot, but well meaning. Too bad well meaning didn't get you that far in life.

"Thanks, man." Mike said

"No problem, hey, tell Sam I said sup." Puck said getting into gear.

"Yup!"

Santana's POV

"Britts, you almost done in there?" Santana asked in the girls' locker room bathroom.

"Just a second, Tana, jeez." She answered.

When she walked out, Santana's mouth dropped. Was it possible that she found Brittany beyond hot? Well she did, even now with her skinny jeans, and off the shoulder top.

"You might wanna pick up your jaw." She smiled at the latina.

"Sorry." She said.

"Santana, you're like… my secret girlfriend, or I'm your secret girlfriend. Since you're the one that wants to keep it a secret. Anyways, you're allowed to check me out. I mean, I check you out all the time. Or am I not allowed to do that?" She asked worriedly, Santana just smiled. "All of these rules are making me head hurt." She frowned.

"Of course you can, just make sure no one sees you doing it." Brittany made a 'Yes' motion with her hands, and she just blushed.

"When are you telling Mercedes?" Brittany suddenly asked.

"What?"

"I know you're going to tell her, because you both are best friends, and you can't keep it from her. No way, no how."

"Why can't we just keep it between us?"

"Because she's the only other person who knows of your 'abilities' and plus I think she has something to tell you. I can just sense it, ever since the beginning of the week. Maybe if you say something first, she'll spill her beans too."

"What makes you think that?"

"I don't think it… I know it, and I know it because the way she looks at you. Its like she's totally dying to tell you something. But I think you should just talk to her. I mean, c'mon Tana, I thought you were the mind reader here." She asked

"Witch, actually." Santana corrected.

"Isn't that the same thing?" She honestly asked, and Santana just grabbed her pinky with her own.

"Not really babe, but lets go, i'm getting hungry."

Santana and Mercedes' POV

"So mi abuela has been teaching me some cool tricks, watch this." She ripped open a pillow. The girls just finished their homework and were now chilling on Mercedes' bed.

"HEY!" Mercedes yelled, and Santana just ignored her. After a few seconds of concentrating, the feathers started floating everywhere.

"Wow." Mercedes breathed, she went to touch them, and Santana decided to swirl them around her best friend's head.

She continued doing it, and Mercedes was giggling and had the biggest smile on her face. After a minute, she dropped the feathers.

"Oh my gosh! That was really cute, Tana!" Mercedes exclaimed, grabbing a few feathers out of her hair.

"Yeah, who knew right?" She scrunched up her nose.

"Mercy?" She asked after a while, Mercedes just looked up at her from the feathers in her fingers. "I have something to tell you… you know how i've been hanging out with Brittany lately?" Mercedes sensed the mood change, and she scooted closer, nodding.

"Well, I've… developed feelings for her, that go beyond friendship." She said softly.

"Oh,"

"Yeah, i've already talked to her, but no one else knows." She admitted.

"So, does she feel the same?" Mercedes asked, Santana nodded, "So, does that mean you have a _girlfriend_?" She sang and smiled, nudging Santana's shoulder.

Santana felt as if a huge weight has been lifted from her chest. "Yes." She admitted again.

"Ohhhh…" She moved her head side to side, giddy that her friend found someone.

"So you're not mad?" She asked,

"Why would I be mad? Are you nuts? Does she make you happy?" Santana nodded obnoxiously, exaggerating her 'yes'," Well… then, thats all that matters!" Mercedes hugged Santana and she laughed.

"Now my turn." Mercedes said softly.

"Whats up doc?"

"Its about Sam." It was Santana's turn to 'Oh'

"What about him?" She asked uncomfortably.

"Are you still jumpy about him?" She asked.

"Well, not exactly, I just think he and Mike are hiding something from you. I keep getting this feeling-dark, mysterious, off… and I know they're hiding something."

"Santana their vampires!" She blurted with her eyes closed. Santana didn't move, so she slowly opened an eye.

"What did you just say?"

"Their… vampires?" Both her eyes were open again.

"I thought my grandmother was lying." She said beginning to get up.

"Where are you going?" She asked,

"Mercedes, I have to see my grandmother. I have to tell her about Sam and Mike."

"No! You can't!" She pleaded, getting up herself. "Please, just, keep it between us? For now?" Mercedes grabbed her hand, begging.

"Fine, but are you sure they're safe?" She asked.

"Yes. They promised they wouldn't hurt us. Sam drinks animal blood, Mike gets his from the blood bank. I-" Santana put up her hand.

"If they mess with you, or anyone for that matter, I swear, they will pay. My duty as a witch is to not mess with the balance of nature, and they aren't natural. My grandma said they can't be trusted. She told me the stories of the old vampires, and how the founding family burned them in a church 145 years ago. They were dangerous." She warned.

"You knew about vampires?" Mercedes asked and she nodded. "Since when?"

"Since I found out about the witch thing…"

"Why didn't you tell me? I mean, I probably wouldn't have believed you but-"

"Exactly! Plus, no one really knows about them, except for the founding families." Mercedes was confused, she was a part of the founding families, but she didn't know anything-She stopped that thought, her uncle was always telling stories of vampires and witches, and how they were in the town, but she never took them seriously. "Grams says the families have a secret group, they monitor 'animal attacks' that are in Ohio, more specifically Lima. But you can't tell anyone about them. Theres a long history of them in this town, but I didn't believe her, not really, because I mean, c'mon! Vampires? On earth, in Lima? But still I listened, the witch part later turned to be true, so why would she lie about vampires?" Santana asked.

"So you didn't tell me because you didn't think i'd believe you? So did you know about Mike and Sam?" She reassured

"Of course not. But now it all makes sense. Why I don't like being by them, the funny feelings. They're not human, 'Cedes! The only reason we don't say anything about them is because they don't tell anyone about us. Witches have a long history with vampires. Its crazy." She shook her head.

"I know. I know! But Sam-" She held up her hand again.

"I don't want to hear it. Just remember what I said." And with that she left. Mercedes knew she wouldn't tell anyone, but it still left her uneasy.

Puck's POV

He felt happy, for the first time in a long time. Rachel moving sucks, but what can he do? He's happy for her. He really wished she could handle it without leaving him, but it wasn't possible, still it was better than her somewhere on the streets where he didn't know. He owed a lot to Matt, he kept her head on straight. Yeah, he'd smoke pot often and sometimes drank, but he still helped her. Took her home when she'd have enough, defend her if some jerk thought he could get lucky. He even stood up to Joe numerous times. Puck entered the main hallway and saw Mercedes and Sam at her locker. He stood on the side watching them interact for a little while. She did look blissfully happy. Happier than she was with him. And then there was Sam. He looked at her like she was the only thing he could see. You can see their love, it was apparent. It also sucked, but he was slowly learning to let go. Mercedes deserved to be happy, and so did he. Puck walked up to his locker and opened it. What was he going to do, all alone?

"Hey Puck." Someone said, cutting him from his thoughts.

"Oh hey Sam." He greeted with a nod and looked around. "Where's Mercedes?" He asked.

"She met up with Santana." he answered, and Puck nodded. He missed the four of them just chilling, and vegging out on Mercedes' huge couch.

"Well, whats up?" He asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over sometime? Maybe shoot some pool? I have a pretty cool arcade going on in my house." Puck thought about it. Would that be weird? He seemed nice enough, so why couldn't he reach Sam half way?

"Yeah man, when?"

"I'll keep you posted." The bell rang, "But i'll see you later?"

"Yep." Okay, if Puck was honest, that was pretty random, but hey… he didn't have anything better to do, and he'd be alone soon. It was time for him to start making friends outside the jock block.

Sam and Mercedes' POV

"So you told Santana?" Sam asked, they were sitting by the lake, he had his legs spread, and she was between them. Her back was to his chest.

"Yeah, are you mad?" She turned toward him.

"No, she's your best friend. And better Santana then someone else." He shrugged, kissing the top of her forehead. She turned and leaned against him again.

"Santana's a witch." He stated simply, and her eyes widened.

"How'd you know?"

"Our families have a long history together." He said.

"Does she know that?" She questioned, she was turning so she could face him, and he folded his legs when she scooted back.

"No, I don't think so." He took a deep breath, "I know her grandmother, the last time I visited she was at a seminar giving a speech about mythology." Mercedes nodded, she knew she was a professor. "Extraordinary woman." She nodded again, her best friend's grandma was fearless, but still loving.

"Her family came way of Salem. They migrated here way back when. Actually Katherine's best friend was a witch… Santana's how-ever-great grandmother."

Mercedes breathed, wow. Remembering that Katherine was the vampire that turned them.

"But don't feel left out my love. The Jones' had a huge part of Lima history, too." He grabbed her hands.

"I know we're a part of the founding families." He nodded

"Along with the Hudsons, Cohen-Changs, and Harts."

"Are they… vampires?" She asked, slightly freakout at the thought of Tina and fangs. The girl used to dress goth, but who knew. Then she slapped herself internally, just because you dressed goth, that didn't imply anything.

"God no! The families hated, HATED vampires." He thought back to all their chambers, filled with vervain.

"Well, enough of this talk, can we walk?" She asked.

"Anything you want, 'Cede." He got up and pulled her up with him, when they stood they immediately linked fingers.

"Well then, I want to go on a date." She said matter-of-factly.

"Okay." He said sweetly, brushing the back of his joined hand to her cheek.

"What did you want to do?" He asked gently, and she had to remember to breathe. He chuckled.

"Why are you laughing?" She side-eyed him.

"Because I love the effect I have on you, woman." He stopped and faced her. Her breathing hitched… along with her heartbeat.

"Glad you find it amusing."

"No, I find it reassuring. That at least I know you feel a fraction of what I feel for you." He pressed his forehead against hers.

"Lucky you can be reassured. What about if I ever need it?" She pouted a little. It happened in relationships sometimes.

"Well then, I guess i'll have to make sure you never feel the need to be reassured." He kissed her forehead.

"Well, how do you know its only a fraction?" She meant it to have sass, but it just came out weak.

"Because I love you with more emotion you can handle. If I were to pass the amount of affection I have for you _to_ you, you'd go into cardiac arrest." He chuckled.

"Well, I love you with as much as I can handle." She sighed and kissed him. It was the first time she kissed him. Everytime he kissed her, he tried to calculate it, but she didn't want that, she wanted this to be careless. He had a beautiful mouth, she just wanted to enjoy it.

Quinn & Mike's POV

"Mike?" She called out after knocking on the door for the third time. _Seriously?_ She thought. She felt like she shouldn't have came, but her mother was driving her insane. She wanted to be reckless, so she came to one the of most reckless people she knew. He was always so bossy, but when the time came he was a fun time. And thats exactly what she needed right now.

He finally opened the door when she was about to knock again. "Finally" she said annoyed.

"Sorry, come on in." He opened the door wider and motioned to the house, "I must say, I am shocked you're here. I mean, goody Fabray all alone?" He mocked horror.

"Move it," She said not feeling friendly, and walked straight to his mini bar.

"What are you doing?" He asked quickly.

"What does it look like i'm doing?" Being with him taught her to be rude. He smirked.

"Just saying, I don't think cop mommy would approve, Quinn." He walked next to her and grabbed himself a glass, when she was done pouring her rum, she poured his.

"I just needed to relax. She's exactly why i'm here! I'm so frustrated, its annoying. Then I hardly get to see Mercedes because she's always with Santana and Brittany. And when she's not with them she's with Sam, you know? I mean, its cool that she has Sam too, but hello! I was here first." She waved her drink in a 'hello' matter. She took a sip and sat on the couch. He followed her actions.

"So what did your mom do?" He asked. He didn't really care but whatever.

"She hasn't been home in a long time, and next thing you know, shes trying to play cops and robbers with me. She yelled at me saying i've been irresponsible around the house lately, and I told her she needed to drop it. Its not like she's not always around, and besides, last thing I needed was for the town's sheriff to play 'bad guy' with me. I mean, seriously. We've hardly got along since my dad left. But what ticked me off was while I was walking with Joe, she pulled up on the side of us, and pretty much yelling at me to say away from him because he's bad news."

"Well… Q. He doesn't seem the best company. I am just saying, that kid is off the wall." He rose his glass and tilted his head in a 'Just Sayin' fashion.

"But your moping is bumming me out." He stood and grabbed the bottle of rum. "Lets play a game."

She perked, "Like what?"

"Strip poker." He grinned mischievously.

"Strip poker?" She thought for a while, "Lets do this!"

"Okay, but let me warn you, you wouldn't be able to handle this." He motioned to himself.

"Mike we might've dated for like 3 weeks, but you weren't all that great." She side eyed him, and he rolled his eyes.

"Whatever," He looked for the cards and headed up in his room.

They were playing a very intense game, but he was one move from losing. She threw down her hand. Oup, scratch that, he just lost.

"WHAT?" He yelled, he couldn't believe for the life of him that she won. Her! She still had her underwear on, and he was now about to become completely naked.

"Thats right, I won… briefs, off!" She ordered, and threw her thumb over her shoulder. He stood.

"This is utter crap, you know that?" He said while pulling down his boxers, Quinn simply bit her lip.

"Like what you see?" She took in his washboard abs, toned arms, and large member. Rumors about asian men? Not. True. She nodded.

"Well, hows about you take your clothes off and we both win?" He stalked closer to her. She did as she was told, and as soon as he reached her he threw her onto the bed with just enough momentum so she wouldn't fly off.

After they were done, she exhaled.

"Damn" was all she said, and he smirked.

"I know." He replied, putting his hands behind his she could feel her legs again, she sat on the side of the bed to put her underwear back on.

"Well, I am beat." She said after she got her under garments on and laid back in the bed.

"I have something that'll fix that." He said looking over at her.

"Oh? And whats that?" She asked.

"My blood."

"What?"

He didn't answer, but simply bit his arm and she looked at it in disgust.

"Mike, thats weird, even for you." She got out of the bed, slightly freaked out.

"Maybe, but you should try it. Its some good stuff." A second later he was in behind her shelving his wrist in her mouth.

She struggled against him, but he wouldn't move until her mouth was covered in blood.

"The fuck, Mike?" She asked after he pulled away his arm. But he was still holding her from behind. He didn't care, he didn't care about anything. Nothing. All he wanted was for someone to be as miserable as him. Unfortunately for Quinn, she just had to be the rebel and come. It wasn't anything personal, he just needed to get some steam out. Plus, this town was starting to bore him.

"Always the same questions." He snapped her neck, and laid her limp body on the floor. He went downstairs to get a drink. Okay. so that wasn't the best move. But all he could think of was how angry he was at everything.

A few hours later, he went back upstairs with a different drink in his hand. He looked at Quinn's dead body on the floor after putting down the drink, he picked her up, he placed her on the bed.

He looked at his watch… she should be up any moment now… and as if on cue, she opened her eyes and gasped for air.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing! It includes, but not limited to: The Vampire Diaries, glee, a decently running car, please I can barely afford the apartment I live in, and… well you get the point. I'm a broke ass mutha. I don't own much shit, so no way in hell can I afford a great show, nor a potentially great show that just got progressively worse over the seasons- (Too bad the writers are the ones digging it further and further into the dirt - and I think we all know which show is which).

Thanks for the reviews guys! Holy shites! This chapter is loooooong. It took me forever, and a lot of TLC to write. Hope you guys enjoy.

Don't forget to review and tell me what you think! Theres kind of a lot going on, so ANY input you guys have, share it :) Plus it makes me happy!

**Quinn and Mike's POV**

Quinn opened her eyes and gasped for air. The sun was going down outside, but he still had to close the blinds.

"What happened?" She asked touching her face and throat. Her voice hoarse.

"How you feeling sunshine?" He asked, grabbing his drink.

"Um, like shit. What the fuck happened? Why do I feel so angry?" She asked looking up at him. Well, she knew why… but she's never felt that much anger before.

"You're in transition." He said

"Whats that smell?" She asked, eyeing the drink in his hand.

"Oh this?" he waved it in front of her face, and she closed her eyes as she took in the scent. "Its good 'ol B positive." he smiled.

"Its blood?" She asked.

"Yes, wanna taste?" He held it in front of her again, and she scrunched up her nose. He remembered what it was like when he was in transition. The complete disgust he had at the fact that he _wanted_ blood. And he knew thats exactly how she felt right now. "No?" He asked, and pulled it away right when she was moving her nose closer. "Suit yourself," He said as he drank it. She simply looked at him, she was so confused, she just fucking needed air!

"Why is it so dark in here? What time is it?" She asked looking around. Glad there was something else to think about besides how fucking good that blood smelt.

"It is 6:15, and trust me, its better this way." She got out of bed and opened the curtains. She ignored his statement, and whatever he meant by it.

"Ahh! Why is it so fucking bright? Its like almost evening." She said rubbing her eyes. "Why does it burn?" Her skin wasn't burning but despite how little light there was outside, it was killing her eyes.

"Like I said before, you're transition." He said as she closed the curtains again.

"Transition for what, Mike?" She was starting to get annoyed, not to mention, she was fucking ravenous. She leaned over to try to soothe her aching tummy, this the most hungry she's felt in well, ever. When was the last time she ate? At like 12? And it was a huge meal, so that wasn't so bad. So why was she feeling like her stomach was on fire? "You got any food?" She asked before he could answer her first question. She reached for her dress, and slipped it on. He simply nodded, "Good, cuz I am starved." She pushed passed him.

"Oh I bet you are." He smirked remembering exactly what it felt like.

Once she got her food situated, she sat on the nook. After about 10 minutes, she was still just as hungry as before, and she was eating, like a lot! She figured her brain hadn't processed how much she ate yet, but she kept going. Another 15 minutes passed and she was done cleaning up, but she was still hungry.

"Ugh! Why am I still so hungry?" She asked as she plopped herself on the couch next to Mike.

"Quinn, you're in transition!"

"FOR WHAT?" She yelled, shocking herself. She never in a million years felt so frustrated in her whole life, and he only said it like three times. Huge remorse set in, "Sorry, Mike." Now she was feeling remorseful? What the fuck, was she pregnant? Oh God! Was she? Now panic set it. Then she heard a chuckle.

"What are you laughing at?" She glared at him.

"Nothing, just your face! Are you feeling emotional?" he asked, she nodded.

"Here, drink this." Ugh, it was the blood. Why was she so drawn to it? She shook her head.

"Why are you insisting I drink that disgusting crap?" She asked.

"Because you're in transition," she rolled her eyes, "For what?" He mocked in her voice before she could say the words again, and she eyed him, "Because you're turning into a vampire." He said calmly in his normal voice again.

"What?" She dead panned.

"Thats right. And all those emotions you're feeling? Thats all the emotions you'd feel if you were 100% human-"

"I am 100% human." She said softly.

"only now, they're heightened, and your body can't handle it. So the only way you're going to feel better is if you drink this, plus it'll take care of that ravenous feeling in your stomach." He continued like she never spoke and looked down at her belly.

"You honestly expect me to believe that load of shit, Mike?" She was counting her breaths. Counting! Since when did she ever do that?

"Drink the blood, Quinn. Just give into the pressure I know you're feeling. It may seem repulsive, but I promise it will make you feel better, if you don't, you'll wither quickly and die." He said gently, handing her the glass.

**Santana's POV**

She'd been avoiding everyone like the plaque. She'd been ignoring Mercedes, because she didn't want to pretend that everything was okay. Truthfully, everything was okay between them, but she couldn't pretend she liked Sam. Or his brother. After Mercedes told her about the two, she went straight to her grandmother's house. She didn't say anything about it, and her grandma didn't push it. Instead she asked to learn more things so she could get stronger and protect the ones she loves if it came down to it. Her grandma noticed her change in behavior but didn't say much about it, much to Santana's relief. She didn't want to lie to anyone, but her patience was running thin on the matter. She couldn't keep something from the one person she loves the most. She hadn't been to school in a couple days because she was learning every basic principle of her heritage. Her abuela gave her the family's grimoire, where it held old family spells, how they were created and how they could be broken. But not all of them were the same, some were difficult and took a lot of practice, but everyday it easier and easier. It was like a muscle that kept getting stronger.

"So you want to tell me whats really going on, baby?" Her grandmother asked the question she'd been wanting to ask for a long time now.

"Gramz, what if, vampires came back?" She asked slowly. And her grandma looked thoughtful.

"Oh, so this is about vampires? Well, its not a total impossibility, but I haven't heard anything of it in a very long time." Santana nodded.

"What would I do?" Her grandmother breathed heavily, taking in the question.

"Well, try not to get involved. Unfortunately for our family's history, thats nearly impossible. But if you do, you have to remember that theres a balance in nature that you can't mess with. And you need to do whats right by ordinary folk." She grabbed her head, "Okay?" Santana nodded.

"But its a good thing you're practicing, you're getting stronger baby." She got up to tend to the food on the stove, "I wouldn't be surprised if you end up stronger than me." She looked at her over her shoulder, and they both smiled at each other.

After she turned back around, Santana sighed. Not get involved. Sounds easy enough.

**Back at the Boarding house.**

"Mike, what are you doing?" Sam asked slowly, and watched as Mike smirked almost handing Quinn a cup. Sam had just gotten back from hanging out with Mercedes. They listed possible ideas for their date, and he couldn't be more excited. He even called Puck to schedule that "Game night." But now that he was home, something felt off. Something lacked. He let his senses reach its maximum limit, and it took him about a second to realize what it was. He smelt blood but it didn't come from Quinn, her skin was flawless. It came from the cup that Mike was holding, the one half way in her possession. And he didn't hear the 'Thud thud' he's supposed to hear whenever a human is around.

"Are you fucking kidding me, Mike?" And the older vampire (older in actual age) shook his head. Sam couldn't believe this was happening, and by the looks of it, Quinn didn't understand what she got herself into. His brother was an asshole.

"She transitioning." He shrugged, and Quinn looked at the two. She had to double take when she saw that Sam looked like he was going to cry.

"Sam, are… are you okay?" She got up to console him, completely forgetting about the blood she'd yet to drink.

"Quinn, i-i'm so sorry." He said brokenly, and she got scared.

"For what?"

"If you don't drink that blood, you'll die-"

"Told yah" Mike intervened, and Quinn widened her eyes.

"Why?" She felt like she was going to sob too.

"Because you are transitioning to become a vampire." Quinn would've laughed… if she didn't believe him. She looked back at the other brother just siting on the couch, and in a flash, he was in front of her. She jumped.

"How did you do that?" She asked.

"Drink this, and i'll tell you everything you need to know." Mike said, and she looked at Sam who nodded solemnly.

"What if I don't want to be a vampire? What if I want to die?" She asked, she was crying tearless cries.

"Then drink it and I'll kill you. Trust me, its a lot quicker." he persisted. "But I figure you'll want a chance to know what you will be… or technically are. Its not such a bad thing, you can move quicker, hear farther, think faster!" He handed her the drink and she took it.

"Fine." She smelled it, and scrunched up her nose. It was so gross, but so delicious. And oddly her stomach rumbled with anticipation. She felt something like acid burn in her throat, and she held her breath as she swallowed a huge gulp. After it went down her throat, she coughed. She wanted to be grossed out, but the more she drank, the more soothing it felt, and the more full. Mike was right, this was exactly what she needed. When she was done, everything got clearer. Literally clearer. She could make out the details in the fabric of her dress, the coffee table across the room, the dirt in the carpet. She could hear farther, just like Mike said she'd be able too. She could hear the leaves rustling, people's conversations in their cars as they drove by. She looked over at the brothers. Mike was smiling, and she smiled back. She looked at Sam, and he looked apprehensive.

The brothers told her everything about being a vampire. The emotions, irritability, that feeding off people is supposed to be normal, and that you actually can do it and stop, but it takes some practicing. They told her about the compelling, and the speed, and the strength. It was all exciting, but overwhelming.

"Cool, so can I go home?" She asked and Mike shook his head.

"Thats not the greatest idea, right now. When you're new, everything is tempting, and you just got to take it one step at a time." Quinn nodded, she understood. She couldn't bare to hurt anyone. She was never like that.

"Okay, I mean, I don't want to be the town's new animal." She admitted.

"Thats the thing about being a vampire, your characteristics heighten too. So your caring, motherly, happy natured self, thats all still very much you-" Sam started,

"Yeah, just with a mix of badass now." Mike interrupted again, and Quinn giggled. But she still hoped she was going to be okay.

"Do I need to eat people?" She asked quietly, not liking the thought.

"Nah, you can eat bunny blood like Sam here." That sounded better to Quinn.

"Can you show me then?" She asked Sam, and he nodded.

"We have to go at night, and I don't think nows a good idea."

"Why only at night?"

"Because you'll burn like an ant under a magnifying glass if you go out during the day." Mike shrugged.

"Yeah, but you guys go out during the day all the time." She said, pointing between the two.

"We have rings." Sam held up his hand. "We got a witch to make em. Well, Katherine got a witch to make it."

"Right, so we can ask Santana? I mean, she proclaims she's a witch…" She joked, but trailed as Sam nodded.

"We can, actually."

"Of course we can! And what are you going to tell me next, huh? Thats theres werewolves running around Lima, too?" She waved her hands. She meant it as a joke, but obviously, that was true, too. "You've got to be kidding me!" She exclaimed, and ran her hand through her long hair.

**Santana's POV**

It was her first day back to school in a few days, and she prayed that it would go smoothly. She hadn't seen Mercedes or Quinn yet, so she was relieved.

"Santana." She stopped, and slowly turned around. It was Sam.

"Uh, hi."

"Hi, can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked, leading her into the nearest empty classroom. She eyed it for a little while before turning her eyes back on him. She didn't want to trust Sam, but her 6th sense was telling her that it was okay. That Sam really was a good guy. The polar opposite of what she felt from his brother who she'd seen around a couple times. He just gave her the fucking creeps.

"Sure." She said walking in, remembering the aneurism trick her grandma taught her if she was ever assaulted by a vampire.

He followed her in, and she stood in front of the teacher's desk.

"What can I help you with Sam?" She managed to get out as kindly as she could.

"We both know you know what I am." He said seriously, and all traces at a smile were gone.

"What?"

"And I know what you are, so we can both count on eachother, right?" He inquired. She didn't like the way this conversation was headed. Of course he knew what she was, and of course he knew she knew what he was. Vampires have extra senses too.

"I guess." She crossed her arms. "But what does that have to do with anything?"

"You and I have this dance going on. You pretend to ignore the juju my kind gives you, and I try my best to get you to like me because I am different. I don't feed off humans, and i'm very much-"

"Are you trying to convince me that your kine is okay?" She said harshly. The hurt on Sam's face took a tiny stab at her, and she felt a little bad, but it had to be said.

"No…" He finally answered, "But I do try to live everyday as normally as I could. Doing more than just existing, and Mercedes helps me with that." She saw the sincerity in his eyes and nodded.

"Why are you telling me this?" She asked kinder than before.

"I need your help." He answered, and her grandmother's words instantly flew to her brain, '_Don't get involved.'_

"Is it about Mercy?" He slowly shook his head, "Then i'm sorry Sam, but I can't help you." She turned on her heel to leave, but she was stopped short by his statement.

"Its Quinn." She slowly turned toward him.

"What about Quinn?" She asked almost threateningly.

"Come see for yourself. My house? After school?" A million bad things were running through her head. Now she definitely had a bad feeling about everything.

"Whats wrong with her?" She asked

"Like I said, its easier if you ju-" He started screaming. Santana thought of the trick her grams taught her with the aneurism thing. Thats exactly what she was doing. She watched him as he gripped his head in agony, but she knew his vessels were healing, she simply popped them again. Over and over till he was on the ground. No one fucks with her friends. No one.

"What is wrong with her?" She asked again, and he looked up at her with straight pain in his eyes. She finally released him from his pain. He leaned forward to catch his breath. "You know what? I can see that this is hard for you, so you're going to take me there now. I will see you at the house." She said not missing a beat. Once she was in the car, she started crying. She hoped it wasn't too bad.

**At the boarding house.**

It wasn't bad. It was fucking terrible! Mike turned her into a vampire! And they wanted her help to create a ring her ancestor was able to make for them.

If she wasn't popping vessels then, she sure was now.

Mike was crouched on the floor, gripping his hair, nearly pulling it out. Unlike on Sam, she gave absolutely no remorse for him.

"Santana! Santana stop!" Quinn yelled, eyes wide at Mike.

"You killed my best friend!" Santana yelled at the asian.

"No he didn't. Santana, i'm right here! Look at me." She didn't want to look at her. No way, no how. She didn't to see that she was potentially still the same Quinn, but she did anyway. "See? I'm still Quinn." She said quieter, and Santana released Mike. She was right, she still was, but there was still a dark edge about her that she wanted nothing to do with.

"I told you to stay away from him!" She yelled at the blonde. "But noooooo, you just had to be Miss. Quinnie, the center of the universe, the sun to every man's world!" She nearly spat. She watched as Quinn wanted to cry, and the emotions she was feeling began to show on Quinn's face. The veins under her eyes were rushing and anyone could see it. It looked scary, not human. Still, Santana didn't even flinch.

"Quinn, breathe." Sam said from the side, and that was it, Quinn was crying tearless cries.

Mike was just recovering, "You little bitch!" He began toward Santana, and Sam blocked him. Pushing him far against the room. "Nice trick there, witchy! Hope it'll always protect you!" He threatened, his face showing the monster ready to kill, and Santana just watched him unamused. She wasn't scared of him. She wasn't scared of any of them.

"Mike, calm down! We need her help because of this mess you got us in." Sam held back his brother, and Mike's face returned to normal. "Okay? Just chill."

"I'm not here for him." Santana reminded everyone in the room, and scooted further away from Quinn who was still sobbing a little. "I'm doing it because she was my best friend." She knew it was harsh, but she can't be best friends with a vampire! It was too tricky. She wanted to cry, but she wouldn't, not now.

"We need you to make her a ring so she can walk during the day." Santana was already shaking her head.

"Why not?" Sam asked.

"Its a curse for a reason, so you guys don't bring complete and total danger." She said. Sure there hadn't been any accidents in months, but she was no fool anything could happen.

"But Quinn needs to continue her life. Her mother, her home, school. This isn't Quinn's fault!" Sam pleaded. He was right, it wasn't her fault. She looked over at Mike who was pouring a drink.

"You owe her an apology." She said, and everyone looked at her. Mike just rose an eyebrow.

"What?"

"You heard me." He simply shrugged.

"Well, you're not getting one. She's the one that needs the ring not me."

"And you realize I can take the importance of your ring away just as easily as Emily put it on." She threatened.

"Fine. Barbie, i'm sorry." He said not looking or sounding a bit remorseful.

"Mike…" Sam said.

"What? Okay, fine." He walked closer to Quinn till he could put his hands on her shoulders, "I am terribly sorry." He said a little more sincere. Quinn just stared at him. Santana could see she wanted to rip his throat out, but she just nodded.

"Do you guys have a ring?" Sam nodded and handed it to her. After grabbing her grimoire she did what she had to. It was really simple, and super quick.

"Thats it?" Quinn asked half sarcastically. "No candles? No shaky floors? Are you sure it even worked?" She sassed and Santana simply walked to the nearest window, that happened to be the biggest, and moved the curtain. Quinn screamed, probably remembering what if felt like to get burned, and when nothing happened, she smiled.

"Huh." The blonde said looking at her ring.

"Yeah. See you guys later." Santana said hurriedly.

"Wait, you wanna get something from the grill?" Quinn asked. Turns out Quinn was missing from school about as long as Santana had been. They had her in the house for a couple days.

"No." She said simply walking toward her belongings.

"Wait, do you want to watch a movie then? I heard on T.V that they're having a super good-"

"No." She answered again, after grabbing her bag.

"Why not?" Quinn asked with a huge twinge of sadness in her voice. "I'm not going to eat you. I mean, I'm not going to eat anyone. I don't like that animal blood, I don't know how Sam does it, but I get it from the food bank, and I can control myself, I-"

"Sorry, Quinn, but I don't believe that, and I don't want to believe that because you're not the same as you used to be." She pushed past Quinn, "Excuse me." Santana didn't stop until she was in front of her house. She ran up to her room and immediately started crying. She wanted to be Quinn's friend, but subconsciously she got the same bad feeling like she did with Sam. No where near as bad as Mike, but still bad. She just hoped she could look past it. But seeing that even after all the time she spent with Sam and Mercedes, and knowing Sam wasn't bad, she still couldn't shake the feeling. She sobbed harder, she really really hoped she could look past it, because Quinn wasn't her 'best friend's boyfriend', she was her best friend. So much for a smooth day.

**Sam's POV**

"So you're sure you can handle it?" He asked Quinn. Mercedes and Puck were coming by in a few hours, and she was stuffing herself with blood.

"Of course I can! Besides, I can't go home yet. I'll be all alone and bored. I mean I was fine with Santana." She said while taking her last gulp of blood.

"That was different. She could handle herself. Puck… can't."

"I scouts honor you Sam, I will be fine." She said holding up two fingers side by side. Sam smiled. She was doing remarkably well. They walked on the streets, and she wouldn't even give off the urge to kill. It was a little too weird, but he wasn't going to question it. And for someone that got pretty much got her life taken away, she was oddly cool about it. Not like 'be careful she's going to burn down the house' fake cool, but genuine cool.

Time finally came and Mercedes came in with Puck in tow.

"Quinn! I didn't expect you to be here!" Mercedes hugged Quinn and Sam was watching intently. Ready to tear her off and possibly rip her apart if she hurt Mercedes, but she simply hugged her back.

"I know! I missed you." She pulled away, "I've missed so much, but…" She looked at Sam. He told her about Mercedes knowing they were vampires… she just didn't know Quinn was yet. "Just so much going on at home, you know?"

"Why? Is you mom okay?" She asked

"Yeah" She rolled her eyes, "She's fine."

"Good." Mercedes walked up to Sam and gave an inconspicuous 'Hello'

"Hi" He whispered back with a small smile.

"Pucky!" Quinn called and hugged Puck tight. "I've missed you too! I'm so glad you came!" He rose a brow.

"You act like you live here." He said, playfully eying her. If she could blush, she would've.

"Funny. But I've been here a lot… so…" She grew quiet.

"Why? Are you back with crazy? Please don't tell me you are." Mercedes said, and Sam chuckled

"Are you kidding? Hell to the no! But lets get to that arcade room!" Quinn suggested, and the friends went down to the basement where, as promised had pool tables, a flat screen T.V and gaming devices, darts, even another liquor cabinet. Sam watched as Mercedes shook her head with a slight amused grin.

"What?" He asked.

"Figures you guys would have another mini bar down here. I mean seriously, how many liquor stashes does one house need?"

"I dig it." Puck said shrugging.

"Yeah, it really takes the edge off." Quinn immediately clamped her mouth shut, and Sam looked at her. She'd been drinking lately, just because it really does take the edge off of the burn that grows in your stomach when they're around blood.

"Edge off of what? The pain from breaking a nail?" Puck teased, leaning a little toward Quinn. She simply pushed him, and he almost fell back. Sam did a mental head palm as Mercedes raised her eyebrows.

"Jeez, Q!" He said good-naturedly. It could've passed as a push with all her might, if it didn't look so effortless. "I didn't know you were that strong." He said, rubbing his arm.

Sam watched as slight panic crossed her features. He knew that Mercedes them wouldn't pick up on it. The action was so fast, only his eyes could've caught it.

"Yeah… I've been working on these guns!" She said holding up her arms and flexing it. It got Mercedes to laugh, and despite his face of disbelief, Puck chuckled.

"Alright, Fabray." He nodded his head.

"Mind if I join?" Mike said from the entrance. Mercedes instantly rolled her eyes, and Quinn grunted, crossing her arms.

"Yes, Mike, we actually do." She said finally looking at him.

"Goody!" He said ignoring her and walking in.

"Sup man." Puck greeted, extending his fist.

"Hey" He said, connecting it with his own. Sam really hoped it was going to be a decent enough night. "Ready to get your assed kicked in pool?" He asked Puck, and he smirked in challenge.

The rest of the night turned out really well. Mike and Puck surprisingly hit it off. They were challenging each other in almost everything. Darts, Pool, COD, even Super Mario. Sam joined in on them on some games, and the girls usually just watched, or caught up with each other, since they haven't seen each other in almost a whole week. They went in the kitchen to get some snacks.

"I wished Santana could've came." Mercedes said while going in the pantry to grab a bag of Doritos.

"Yeah, me too." Quinn said softly, and Mercedes caught her mood.

"Whats wrong?"

"Nothing, she just, she's been avoiding me." Quinn said, bringing her eyebrows together.

"Well, join the club." Mercedes said, "Why is she avoiding you?"

Quinn felt a quick jolt of panic. She couldn't tell Mercedes what happened, not now. But before she could say anything, Mike walked in.

"Came to check on you ladies." He said, and Quinn knew he meant just her.

"Yeah, we're… still alive!" She said sarcastically in her double-meaning. He just let out a small chuckle.

"Good." He looked at her a beat longer then looked to Mercedes. His face softening a significant amount.

"Long time, no see Shorty." He addressed her.

"Maybe its for a reason." She said pretty seriously, and Quinn let out a laugh.

"Because you can't resist me?" He asked, moving closer to the cabinet she was by.

"Mike, I think she'd be able to resist you, even if you compelled her." Quinn said quickly and regretted it. She saw the brief moment he paused, but Mercedes wouldn't notice it. The action was so fast, and he continued reaching for red solo cups.

"What Quinn?" Mercedes asked. RIGHT… she knew about compulsion… Quinn screwed up.

"I'm saying he has so little game, even if he hypnotized someone, it wouldn't work." She managed to say quite convincingly, and was relieved when Mercedes chuckled.

"Well, I'm going back." She said and left.

"Quinn has been… less girly. She's drinking more aggressively, she's swearing way more. What'd you guys do to her?" Mercedes asked after she left, and Mike felt nervous.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, she's been staying here. And now she's not completely innocent Quinn, somethings changed in her-did you guys have sex?" She asked suddenly, and Mike relaxed. It was better she knew that, then the actual truth, well, the other actual truth because now was not the time for that. "Well?" She tapped her foot.

"…Yes. Jeez, you the sex police or something?" He quirked, and she shuddered.

"Gross." She said, "I have to go to the bathroom," She motioned to the bowl on the counter, "Can you take that to the basement? I'll meet you there."

"Aye-yai captain!" He saluted.

Mercedes checked her hair one last time before exiting the bathroom, as soon as she did, she bumped into something hard. Then whatever it was had his lips on hers. She knew it was Sam. His lips were so unique, so delicious. She pulled away a few seconds later.

"Hi" He said, resting his forehead against hers.

"Hello." She responded with a small smile on her lips.

"I love you." He said softly, his lips against hers.

"I love you too," She giggled.

He pulled his face away, but he was still holding her tight.

"I wish I could hold you like this forever…" he said absently, then watched as her cheeks flushed red. "So, i've been thinking about our date…"

"You have, have ya?" She rose a brow.

"Yes, and I know of an old family lake house, maybe we can go there. Its about two hours from here, and its very nice." He said, and her smile grew wider. "We can go there for the weekend." He said full of hope.

"Its not the average date, but I'm in love with the idea. You, me, a lake, romantic…" She trailed

"Mhmm, you in a bathing suit, with no one for miles… you'll be all mine." He said snaking his hands to lower territory. When he finally got all the way down to her ass, he moved his face closer to kiss her. They kissed till they heard someone clear their throat. He growled against their protest and pulled her closer. He put a hand behind her head, and the other on her waist. Her hands were in his hair and the other was on his back. He continued bringing her closer when he heard the noise again, this time tapping on his shoulder. He pushed the person away with his arm. He didn't want this kiss to end. It was hot, and besides, he was only imagining the kisses they'd have at the lake house, he moaned at the thought, and the sensation of her tongue in his mouth. Then he stated thinking of the other kind of kisses he'd be able to give her.

"A-HEM!" The voice said again, and he finally pulled away.

"WHAT?" He roared. It was Quinn.

"Jeez, sorry." She said softly. "Everyone else is asking for you guys. We're starting beer pong." She said averting her gaze.

"Sorry Quinn. We'll be out in a second." Sam said and Quinn nodded before she left.

"That was awkward." Mercedes buried her head in his chest. He laughed.

"A little."

"A little? Sam, she couldn't even look at us after. How many times did she try to stop us, and we just kept going!" She pushed her face deeper in his chest and he held her closer. About after a minute, she pulled away. He fixed her gloss and hair, and she wiped any gloss from his mouth, and also fixed his hair, too.

"Ready to kick some ass?" He asked while he took her hand.

"Hell yeah!"

**Mercedes' POV**

She hung up her phone after calling Santana for the umpteenth time. She decided to just go to her house. Its been almost a week that she hadn't seen her best friend, and she was beyond worried. She didn't show up last night to Sam's house, and avoided their calls that night too. Enough was enough. She grabbed her keys and headed to her house. When she arrived she knocked on the door.

"Mercy!" Santana said when she opened her door.

"Oh, so you _are_ alive. Good to know." She said half angrily.

"I'm sorry, i've just been busy." She lied lamely. Mercedes knew she was lying because she looked to the side right. She always did that when she lied.

"Tell me the truth."

"Okay, well, have you talked to Quinn lately?" She asked apprehensively.

"Yeah, why? You guys in a beef or something?" Mercedes asked, putting her hand on her hips, "Because Quinn said you've been avoiding her too."

"Maybe you should come in," She finally said moving out of the way so Mercedes can come through.

"Whats going on, Santana? We're best friends. And you and Quinn have been gone, and its lonely. I've been hanging out with Matt, you know how depressing he is to be around now that Rachel's leaving?" She mocked.

"So you talked to Quinn?" Santana asked slowly.

"Yes…" Mercedes confirmed.

"So you know? Thank God, its been so hard hiding the fact that Quinns a vampire." She said in one relieved breath, and an easy smile on her face.

"What did you just say?" Mercedes asked, and Santana's eyes went wide.

"Noth-"

"Quinns a vampire?" She near shouted. She was grateful Santana's parents weren't home. "How do you know this and I don't? Whats going on?" She was going to talk to Sam. Why did he lie? "I have to talk to Sam." It all made sense now, the darkening edgier look Quinn had now. The subtle jokes that she knew about vampires, the strength she had when she pushed Puck… why she'd been hanging out at the Boarding House. Fuck.

"No, no, Mercy, just calm down. Wait." Santana said grabbing her, but failing miserably.

Mercedes reached the Boarding House and knocked vigorously. Mike answered it.

"Hello, 'Cede." He said in his charming manner. She didn't even greet him, opting for pushing him out of the fucking way instead.

"Aren't we pushy?" He asked.

"Wheres Quinn?" And she looked back at him. He had a small look of guilt on his face, so she walked straight up to him, "Wheres Quinn?"

"Mercy?" She heard the petite blonde ask, and she ran toward her.

"Are you a vampire?" She straight out asked. Quinn's eyes widened. "So its true? You are?" Quinn shook her head.

"Mercy, I was going to tell you last night, but Puck was there, and I didn't think it would be good timing. Sam wanted to tell you, but I insisted I do it." She put a hand on her shoulder.

"Who did this to you?" Mercedes asked, she had an idea it might be Mike, but she still dreaded that it could be Sam. Her first suspicion was proven right when Quinn looked at Mike.

"Okay, before we get all crazy, and play the 'Lets Blame Mike' game, I m-" He was cut off by the abrupt slap across his face.

"Why did you do this?" She roared, and Mike took in her shorter frame. Tears were welling quickly in her eyes. He knew it was a bad call but he was so fucking angry at the time. And as much as he wanted to regret it, he didn't. "I hate you Mike." She said, "How can you kill her? What did she ever do to you? What? Using her wasn't enough, you had to kill her too?" She was moving closer as Mike was moving back. He really respected Mercedes, she read him like no one else. "To think I actually saw good in you. I am so stupid. But I will never, never talk to you again." She said turning on her heel back to Quinn. If he didn't regret his decision before, he definitely was now.

"Are you okay?" Quinn nodded, "Want to come home with me?" Quinn shook her head.

"Mercedes, I can't. I have to stay here. I'm still adapting, and Mike them are strong enough to handle me…" She trailed when the tears finally spilled over "But don't worry," Quinn said hugging her, "I'll be good as new in no time."

"I'm sorry this happened to you. Where was Sam in all of this?"

"He wasn't home." Mercedes shook her head.

"Where is he now?"

"Eating." Mike said. And Mercedes ignored him, true to her promise.

"Where is he now?" She asked again, this time Quinn answered

"Eating, he should be back any time. Look they've both been so good to me. Even Mike, he's better now than when were actually together." She tried lightening the mood. Her and Mike got closer over the days, but she still hated him, just not as much as before. Despite the fact he compelled her human mind so much times, she almost lost count. But now that you're immortal, none of that stuff mattered.

"You're supposed to be in charge of the carnival. Tina had to take over since you were gone." She said with a half skile

"I know, I called her." Quinn admitted.

"I was so mad at you for bailing, but I see my anger was misled." Mercedes said. "When Sam comes back, tell him I'm going to be in the town's square setting up." She hugged Quinn.

"I am so sorry Mercedes." Mike said brokenly, hoping she'd at least look at him. Much to his dismay she didn't even flinch at his voice.

"I'll see you later Q." She said walking out of the door as if Mike hadn't even spoken.

**Sam's POV**

He knew this was not going to be easy. He came home to two very upset vampires. Then he found out why they were upset. He was actually shocked that Mike was feeling remorse. He was going to tell Mercedes, but Quinn wanted to do it herself when the time was right. Well, at least the worse was over… He felt horrible, he didn't do anything, but still. The girl he loved was devastated, and he never wanted to witness that.

"Hey baby." He said from behind her. She was arranging the stuffed animals at a booth.

"Hi Sam." She turned around and his heart absolutely broke. Her eyes were a little puffy, and despite her dark complexion, her cheeks were pink.

"Aw baby, I am so sorry." He said pulling her into his arms.

"I know. I hate him." She said, the beginning of a cry breaking into her voice.

"Hey guys…" Puck came up to them and noticed Mercedes crying, "Whats the matter?" He asked.

"Nothing, just overwhelmed." She smiled at him.

"Sorry to add another thing on your plate, but Tina said you need to hurry here because theres still a few more booths that need to be set up. I already started on one side so you wouldn't have to worry about that, but she's already asking for you… so…" He stood there awkwardly.

"Its cool Puck, thanks." She said hugging Sam tighter to her, and he felt his heart melt in adoration.

Puck simply nodded his head and walked away.

"We'll deal with it later… okay?" He asked, and she nodded in his chest. "Lets go."

"I am SO ready for that weekend get away." She said pulling away and grabbing his hand. He laughed.

"Me too. Me too." Mercedes couldn't believe how calm made her.

He hadn't said more than 5 words to her, and she already felt better. Oh yeah, she definitely loved this boy… or vampire… person that was working side by side with her. She was just relieved that in a few hours people were going to be at the carnival, and she would be free to escape from Tina's bossiness.

**Santana's POV**

"Hey, so you're the Santana that everyones talking about?" She turned around to find her Brittany smiling down at her.

"Depends, what is everyone saying?" She asked, standing up. She had just tied down a sign for a booth, and was about to move on to the next.

"Only that she's the most prettiest, and hottest girlfriend in all the land." She shrugged, and Santana smiled. Brittany immediately hugged her and kissed her on the lips.

"Britt! Remember what I said? We have to lay low!" She said, but giggled anyways.

"Oh my gosh, Tana, do you see anyone around? I thought you could read minds." She said

"I can't read minds, silly. How many times do I have to tell you that?" And Brittany looked put out.

"Wishful thinking." She shrugged. "Hey, so, I know you've been stressed lately, and I want you to know that I can totally give you a body rub later." Brittany whispered, and Santana blushed furiously.

"I'm holding that to you." She winked. Just then she saw Mike and Quinn. Quinn was snapping to Tina about the prizes.

"You have to go, don't you?" Brittany asked solemnly.

"Yes, but I will look for you later." She kissed Brittany on the cheek and she beamed.

"You kissed me!" She exclaimed excitedly. Santana smiled, then looked over at Mike, who was looking back at her with a slight smile on his face.

"You deserved it, but i'll see you later?" Brittany nodded and she made her way to Quinn.

"I told you what booths get what prizes! Why are you so incompetent?" Quinn addressed Tina, while grabbing a bunch of miscellaneous prizes off the table.

"Well, you were gone without a word, so I assumed you wouldn't care anymore." The cold glare Quinn gave her cut her off.

"I called you to tell you I needed you to take over! I told you about the prizes, the games, I sent you the list of volunteers!" It was everything she could not to rip the poor girl's head off.

"Okay, I'm sorry." She shrugged.

"Um, Q, can I talk to you?" Santana asked, then looked to Mike, "Both of you?"

"I trust that you will take this to the proper booth?" Quinn said pointedly to Tina, she just nodded and left.

"Tana, i'm so glad you're speaking to me. I've missed you, and I was so worried-" Santana held up a hand cutting Quinn off.

"What are you guys doing here?" She asked Mike.

"What does it look like, Santana? We came to enjoy the carnival, but _someone_ keeps trying to be a control freak." He hitched a thumb Quinn's way, and made a loop around his ear with his pointer finger while rolling his eyes.

"She can't be here-"

"I'm standing right here Tana, I can hear you-"

"She's still too new. Someone could get hurt." Santana continued as if Quinn hadn't said anything.

"Relax, Sabrina…" Santana glared at him, "she had way more control than I did she's fine."

"More control than you? That sure says a lot." She sneered sarcastically.

"Tana, I'm still me." Quinn's voice was so sad it almost broke Santana. "I'm still your best friend, I still like cheerleading, a-and watching movies with you at your house, having sleepovers at Mercy's. Please, look at me!" She went to grab Santana by the shoulders, and she looked back at her.

"I am still Quinn Fabray, I still love you-if not more-and I don't care that you're with Brittany now." Quinn shut her mouth abruptly.

"Who told you?" Santana felt like Mercedes betrayed her.

"You guys were kind of obvious. Vampire ears hear a lot you know." Quinn said, and Santana felt bad for jumping to conclusions.

"You should go home, Quinn."

"I promise i'll look after her." Mike said.

"That means nothing to me. But i'll hold you to that, Mike. And if anyone gets hurt because of this mess that you made, you will suffer the consequences." She stepped closer to the tall vampire, "And I know a lot worse 'tricks' then popping brain vessels." She threatened.

"Is that so?" He asked.

"Mike, I won't stop till you're dead. You're already on your second strike." She promised.

"You forget that I can move faster than you."

"And you forget that you can't touch me, I mean you can, when my guard is down, but when I sense that your _kind_ around, you better believe theres not a hole in my armor." She stepped a little closer, "Want to test that theory? Go ahead."

He simply smirked and grabbed Quinn, "Gosh, you need to learn how to relax, got any juju for that?" He asked rhetorically and pulling Quinn with him. "If not I know some _awesome_ marijuana dealers that can help you with that." He called over his shoulder. She watched furiously as they left.

"Santana! Is there a reason you're just standing there?" Tina came back and had a hand on her waist. Santana grunted and crossed her arms, making her way back to the booth.

"Watch it, eye de-slant."

**Quinn's POV**

_Your kind. _The words kept popping in her head like vervain. It burned. Santana wouldn't even look at her! Not a glance, anything! This hurt, it really did. Everyone was treating her differently, but she was the same person! She rolled another ball perfectly into another 500 hole.

"Nice throw, Fabray." Finn, the school's quarterback said. "You should try out for the softball team instead of cheerleading." He smirked.

"Well, what prize you would like?" She picked a small pink monkey.

"Thanks Finn." She beamed a little.

"No problem, have fun tonight." And she smiled politely.

"Hey!" A voice from behind caught her attention.

"Puck?" She asked, a smile automatically forming on her face. "Hey!"

"So you here alone?" He asked, as they walked in step together. The game night they had at Sam's house the other night was really fun. Puck and her have been best friends for about as long as her and Mercedes. So after the break up between the two, it was a little awkward, but she's glad he seems to be pretty over it and over her. It was like old times.

"Yeah. You too?" She asked, and he nodded.

"And officially alone after tomorrow night." He looked to the ground.

"Aw. Because Rachel's moving out?" She said sympathetically.

"Yeah, but its for the better." He shrugged, "Enough of the sad talk. I see your boyfriend didn't win you that." He motioned to the monkey.

"Nope. Won it all on my own. Besides, I don't have a boyfriend anyway." They made eye contact. If she were being honest, the other night was really fun. With Puck not really paying attention to Sam and Mercedes anymore, he was even more fun to be around. He seemed a new, free man.

"Mikes not your boyfriend?" He asked, and laughed at her disgusted face. "But you guys were a thing, right?"

"Yeah."

"I just figured you're always there, that maybe you and he were back together… but I can clearly see thats not the case." He chuckled.

"I told you Mercedes last night we weren't together." She reminded him.

"Yeah, but still, anything could happen." He countered.

"No. Between you and I, I actually kind of hate him." She whispered.

"Then why are you always at his house, smarty? Usually when people 'kind of' hates someone, they do this thing called 'avoid' you should look it up." He bumped his shoulder against hers.

"Funny." She said sarcastically.

"I try. Well, I have to man a booth for a little while. I'll call you when i'm done?" She nodded, "Okay, good. It'll be fast, like half hour, its only so they could get something to eat." He held out his hands in reassurance.

"Its fine, i'll wait." She said softly and he smiled.

"Okay, i'll call you. Bye." He waved and went between two tents. She felt really giddy. All that stopped short when she smelt something so sweet. She continued walking to the end of the field when she smelt it clearer. Then she saw it, a really tall guy who was only about 20 was standing by his car, nursing his bloody wounds.

"What happened?" She asked suddenly, dropping the monkey. He looked up startled, then recovered when he saw it was just a girl.

"Oh, just got into a fight with a guy. He's gone, but left me with some pretty bad damages." He said going back to wiping his arm.

"I can see that." She felt the fire getting hotter in her veins, she felt the blood rushing to her eyes. She tried to breath to calm down, but that didn't help anything.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked.

**Mike's POV**

Shit, he lost Quinn. He was too busy talking with Matt that he lost her!

"Santana!" He ran to the short latina who was walking down an isle with her girlfriend.

"What?"

"Have you seen Quinn?" He asked, but with the look on her face, she obviously hadn't.

"You lost her?" She asked incredulously.

"NO, I know exactly where she is, thats why i'm asking you." He answered sarcastically.

"Well, thats a bit silly." Brittany said, and started chuckling, hitching a thumb in his direction and looking at Santana like she thought he was an idiot.

"When was the last time you saw her?" Santana asked after sweetly smiling at her girlfriend.

"I don't know, I was talking to Mike, and she went by Hudson's tent." They both looked at eachother and rushed toward Finn's tent, Brittany following closely.

"Where'd Quinn go?" Mike asked the tall teen.

"Um, i don't know, she was with Puck…"

Then he heard it. A guy's voice he didn't recognize, and Quinn's slight apologies.

"I hear her." he turned to Santana, and she turned to Brittany.

"Stay right here, I'll be back, okay?" She asked her blond girlfriend.

"Yep. I'll totally kick ass at skeez ball." She said smiling.

Santana and Mike ran to the edge of the parking lot.

Quinn was on the guy, her face by his neck. _Fuck!_

"Quinn!" Mike called, and in a flash pulled her off.

**Sam's POV.**

"YAY!" Mercedes cheered her boyfriend.

"Congratulations, you won again." Joe's bored voice said. Sam figured he was forced to do this, with his dad being mayor and all. Got to protect that image. Thats how the Harts always were.

"Thanks." He grabbed the animal, and pulled Mercedes aside. Something wasn't right, he heard a girl's voice, and a man's pleading.

"What?" She asked, taking in his worried face. "Whats wrong?" She now tugged on his sleeve.

"Its Quinn."

**Santana's POV**

This was not happening! She looked to the left and saw Mercedes and Sam holding hands running into the parking lot by them.

Santana had to think quick, and immediately started her trick on Quinn.

Quinn withered in pain and fell to the ground. Making it easier for Mike to pull her off. Then just as quickly, she saw Sam moving the guy's body to the side, checking if he was alive.

He wasn't.

Santana felt angrier, and upped the pain. Quinn screamed in pain.

"Santana! Santana, stop!" Mercedes tried to break her focus but it wasn't working.

"Ow! Saaaaaantaaana… pllle-ease!" Quinn pleaded, and Santana felt her eyes watering. She let go and Quinn fell forward. When she looked up, her eyes were completely clear, showing awareness. But she still didn't look normal. Blood was all over her mouth, her face, her hands, her clothes. She looked like a monster.

Quinn looked around and saw the dead man's body laying limp. She bursted into tearless cries.

"I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" She repeated, and Mercedes ran over to her, trying to comfort her.

"We have to burn the body." Sam pointed out, and Mercedes nodded.

After about a minute, they were in the woods, making a fire.

Mike lit a match and threw it on the body. Santana watched in rage, and she made the fire circle Mike. Everyone looked at her in horror.

"I told you if anyone got hurt, that you would have to pay-" She started reminding him.

"Santana! Stop it!" Mercedes pleaded.

"I told you if anyone died, that I wouldn't stop till you were dead too." The fire was closing in on him. He took off his shirt and tried to beat back the fire.

"Santana, please?" Mercedes started crying.

"No! Mercedes, he's bad news. They all are." She broke away from looking at Mike to Mercedes who had major tears rolling down her face.

Santana turned her attention back to the asian in the middle of her fire. She watched as he looked over to Mercedes, remorse covering his face. Then she felt someone pushing her against a tree. It was Mercedes.

"Stop it, please, Santana, please?" Santana stopped the fire just as Mikes shirt finally caught on fire from his many failed attempts at beating it down.

She heard him sigh a breath of relief.

"I can't be here anymore." She said as she turned and left.

Mercedes watched as her best friend walked away from them, from all of them. Quinn was still in Sam's arms sobbing, and Sam was looking at her sadly. She looked back at Mike, and he looked somewhere between grateful, and relieved. He mouthed a 'Thank you' and she shook her head at him. She looked back at her boyfriend and best friend, and she walked away in the direction Santana went. Not having the energy to deal with any of it right now. She knew Santana wouldn't make her choose, but she felt like thats exactly what was going on. She wanted Mike to know that just because she got Santana to stop the fire, didn't mean she was his friend. He was dead to her, but for some fucked up reason he was all Sam had. She wasn't mad at Sam, and she wasn't mad at Quinn, but she needed her space. It was just too overwhelming. Since when did her life become like this? Since when did everything change? She knew the answer had to do with the blond boy that took residence in her heart, but she couldn't leave him. The love she felt for him was worth it. But she in times like now, it was definitely hard. She needed to keep hold of her normalcy. Because when that changes, everything changes.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own glee, or vampire diaries.

So sorry guys for the long update, but heres chapter 8. Don't forget to review, it means a lot :)

Guys, I was really nervous writing this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy, and give feedback please! This is pretty much strictly Samcedes :) With further-ado, heres chapter 8!

Lima, OH

_Hey Santana. Its me, Mercedes. I know i've called you before but you never returned any of my calls or texts and I wanted to make sure you were okay. We definitely miss you, and Mr. Shue is missing his star student in Spanish… seeing as you were pretty much the only one doing well in that class and i'm pretty sure he's getting annoyed with the rest of us. Call me? Or text me, or even tweet me so I know you're at least alive. _

Santana felt bad when she heard the desperation in her best friend's voice on her voicemail she got earlier that morning. Though on the outside she sounded friendly, and almost nonchalant, Santana knew that under the surface she was freaking out and holding in the anger she knew her best friend felt, its been almost a week since the whole fiasco and she knew she should at least call her or somebody. But she couldn't get over the slight betrayal she felt when Mercedes begged her to stop. She definitely knew Mercy's compassion was her sole trait but she couldn't help but feel like in this case it was a curse. Why couldn't she see the monsters they really were?! Well other than that she was okay. She picked up some new spells and learned a heck of a lot more than she did before. Her parents didn't approve of her missing school, but her grandmother made some excuse that she really needed help around the house and who were her parents to say no? So now she spent time with her abuela in Lima Heights Adjacent where she knew no one would come looking for her. It was the wrong side of the tracks after all, which is why she was shocked someone knocked on the door when they were going over the family's grimoire.

"Who is it?" Her abuela asked loud enough for the person outside to hear.

"Its Mercedes." Santana froze. She did NOT step foot alone in Lima Heights Adjacent. Santana's grandma gave her a pointed look before she got up and opened the door.

"Hey, sweetie." She greeted. It been a while since she's seen the shorter girl in front of her, but she loved Mercedes.

"Hey, abuela." Mercedes greeted in familiarity and smiled softly, "Is Santana here?"

Just then, Santana came behind her grandmother. She peeked out shyly and when the older woman noticed her presence moved completely to the side to give the girls some space. When she looked back at Mercedes she had to look twice… she looked livid.

"Why aren't you in school?" Santana spoke first, too scared to get to the point, she she tried to divert.

"Funny. Why aren't you?" The diva sassily crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow. Santana cringed. _Touché._

"Uh, why don't we take this inside, darlin' why don't you come on in?" Once Mercedes crossed the threshold she immediately hugged Santana's grandmother, then to everyone's shock hugged Santana.

"You're not upset?" Santana asked, still holding her friend.

"Of course I am, but i'm not the only one upset here. You're upset, too." She pulled back from the hug to look at her taller friend, "Let's sit." She said grabbing her hand and leading her to the couch.

"I know you feel like I betrayed you," She held up a finger to stop any protests she felt coming from Santana, "I know you feel betrayed because I feel like i've betrayed you. You told me your heritage's history with …" She leaned closer and whispered, "does your grandma know I know that you guys are… witches?" She asked uncertainly looking back where she was certain of the direction she walked in earlier. Santana cracked a smile.

"Who do you think suggested I tell you?" Mercedes was taken aback.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really. You're my best friend, and unlike other people, she actually likes you."

"Oh, still your best friend, huh?"

"Depends," she shrugged, "continue on…" She lightly teased, but Mercedes knew she was pretty serious.

"Well, you told me your family's history with vampires, and I completely treated it precariously, and I am sorry. If I took it a bit more seriously and saw past… things-I would've understood the dangers." She concluded. It was a moment before Santana responded.

"I understand, and I forgive you. But I don't trust them, and I didn't do it for Mike, I did it for you. And only you." Mercedes felt her heart sink when she registered what she really meant.

"What about Quinn?" She asked tentatively.

"What about her? She's not human anymore." Santana started nonchalantly, only Mercedes knew her better.

"Maybe not. But she's still Quinn. Over-bearing, obsessive neurotic freak, only a thousand times worse." Mercedes nudged her best friend, trying to lighten the mood.

"She still killed someone."

"Because its what she needs to do to survive! By blood!" She near shouted. "She didn't mean too! She doesn't even hunt humans, though."

"Exactly! She didn't mean to, but its her nature. And that will always be her first priority: blood! Don't you see? Even if she didn't mean to." Santana said brokenly.

"I see. But she's still new. Give her another chance. Lets have a girls' night. Just have some fun-"

"I don't think so." Santana shot the idea down, and her.

"Fine. When are you coming back to school?" She asked, not wanting to get into a fight.

"I'm not too sure. Gramz is teaching me some pretty sweet stuff." She said with a tiny smile.

"Show me!" It was far from over, but it was a start. She needed to think of something to make the two girls hang out again, and that way Tana can see that Quinn is still pretty much the same.

Mercedes left Santana's and just pulled up to her house when she saw a dark figure standing at the edge of her porch looking over the lawn. When he turned she could see it was Mike.

She rolled her eyes, took her time in grabbing her things, and walked up to her front door, completely ignoring the fact he was standing there. Like she's said before, he was dead to her… or, how he's supposed to be when he's actually dead. If that made any sense.

"Really, so you're just going to ignore me?" He asked, holding up his arms in offense.

She didn't even look at him nor even flinched, and continued grabbing her keys to unlock the door. Mike sighed and walked up behind her right side. He stared at the top of her head for a while, then from his angle admired her long eyelashes, her scent, and her cheek. All that was short lived when she finally jerked the door open. Without a word she walked into the house and slammed the door in Mike's face when he took a step to follow her suit. He thought she would let him in. She was a sweetie, and he didn't think she was really serious.

He seemed to really fuck up this time. Only thing is: Why the hell was he there? He didn't care! If she wanted to be mad it was her life.

Even after he came to that conclusion, he couldn't get rid of the hollow feeling in his chest. He walked off the porch and paused, glancing back at the house. Everything was still. Well, since no one cared, or accounted his existence, he was going to show people just how bad he could get, and he took off running without glancing back again.

Mercedes set her bag down, went straight to her room, and turned her laptop on to get started on her research paper. It was quiet and assumed Mike left, which she really didn't care, but whatever. It was an hour later when her phone rang.

"Hey!" She said into the receiver.

"Cedes, babe, where were you today? I saw you in the morning, and next thing I know, you were gone, and you didn't answer any of my texts" Sam said immediately.

"Oh, yeah. I was at Santana's, sorry."

"I figured."

"How was the rest of school?"

"It was a drag. More history has happened since I first turned 17, but still, so boring." He replied and Mercedes giggled, "Not too mention my girlfriend ditched me, so I had to hang out with Finn. Cool guy, a bit clueless, but cool. Oh, and guess what?" Somewhere along the lines of his talking, she found herself from her desk to laying on her bed.

"What?" She asked.

"He asked me to join the baseball team. He said it wasn't too late, season didn't officially start yet." Mercedes sat up, "Crazy, right?"

"Would that be a good idea? I mean, i've seen you throw that one time and you were really good… but you're a lot stronger than them, right?" She asked biting her lip. Honestly picturing him in a baseball uniform, with his broad shoulders, mean arms, toned legs, nice fit ass and-

"Mercedes?" She stopped her train of thought when he heard her call her name.

"Huh, sorry, what?" She asked, and blushed a little at her previous thoughts.

"I said 'I think I could handle it' besides it'll be fun. But as long as you think it'll be great…?" He asked unsure. "What were you doing anyways?"

"Uh, I uh… I dropped-" _what my panties?_ She thought. Scrambling to find a lie. But she heard a chuckle on the other end.

"Excuse me? You dropped your… panties?" _OH NO SHE DID NOT SAY THAT THOUGHT ALOUD. _She thought.

"What? NO!" She felt mortified and grabbed her pillow. Face officially red.

"You forget that my hearing is extraordinary. I know what I heard." He challenged.

"Fine, and even if I did say it, so what?"

"Huh, did you drop it because you were picturing me as a jock? I know the lettermen jacket makes all the girls go wild." He said seductively, and she rolled her eyes.

"Don't flatter yourself." She retorted.

"Don't lie." He countered. "I'm coming over!" And before she could protest he hung up.

Mercedes quickly got up and fixed her clothes, straightened her room, and re-applied her vanilla gloss. They hadn't really got as close to the whole sex thing since the night he told her he was a vampire. And well, they were supposed to get away for a weekend, but things have been a little crazy with the remorse Quinn felt to other things. Like Sam having to watch over her all the time because she felt like she couldn't be alone. Mercedes and Sam were a little disappointed, but knew there were other weekends. Not five minutes later did she hear a knock on her window. When she looked out the window, he had a huge smile on his face, and his eyes were that darker shade of green that always got to Mercedes. Just because that was the shade of green that showed her her boyfriend wasn't thinking very angelic thoughts. She rolled her eyes in amusement and unlocked her window. Right when he found his footing, he picked her up so she was straddling him, and started kissing her neck. She moved her head so he could get better access. Oh how these kisses felt so sweet. He was cupping her ass, and her fingers were automatically tangled in his hair.

"I miss you woman!" He said between pecks.

"I just saw you this morning." She said, moving his mouth to hers, kissing him. He deepened the kiss and next thing she felt was the wall against her back.

"And…?" He said, moving his hand up her left side and looking at her. They hadn't had sex yet, but it was heavy on her mind. Didn't mean they didn't already pass a few bases. When his hand made it to her breast she gasped, not breaking eye contact. He smirked mischievously and she couldn't take it anymore! She jumped out of his arms and led him eagerly to her bed. She laid down then he followed immediate suit. This time he was straddling her. After a minute of making out, she had her top and bra off as he continued fondling her breasts, she forced them to switch positions. She was now straddling him, with his back against the bed. After a small tug, he pulled his shirt off and they continued making out. She was reaching for the bulge she knew was in his jeans and squeezed it.

"Oh." He hissed in satisfaction, her response was to squeeze it harder. "Mercy. Mercy stop." He said, trying to breathe.

"Why?" She asked, letting go of his goods but continued kissing his neck. He rolled his eyes back as she guided her hands up his abs and chest. Dear gosh he wanted this! He wanted it so bad, but he wasn't too sure that she was ready.

"Are you ready?" He croaked. Part of him wanted her to say yes, begging her too… and the time did seem right, but he wanted to court her, and take her somewhere special for this event. Even take her out for the day.

"Mmm" She replied.

"Mercy…" He tried to sound assertive, but it came out nothing close to assertiveness. He sounded like a grown man about to cry.

"I'm ready." She whispered in his ear before nibbling on it. It seemed she was. Her hands were trailing his sides, and her kisses were as sure as they've ever been. But still something-

"OH SHIT!" He near screamed when she started grinding on him. And oh man did that feel better than anything he'd ever imagined. He started grinding along with her, and his erection was getting so large, the restraints on his pants were painful. Again, Mercedes tried to reach his jeans, but this time to unbutton it. She wanted him, right here and right now. He was so hot, and solid, and the member that was currently rubbing against her opening had her immediately wet. She wanted more, needed more… however, a strong hand stopped her tiny one.

"What?" She near roared, looking up at him.

"You want to do this?" His eyes were clearer than she knew hers were, and felt touched that even though he visibly enjoyed her, he still wanted to be a gentlemen, and that, made her decide it all on her own.

"More than anything." She replied and sent a sext smirk his way that had his dick twitching; she was now working her way down his six pack. When she got to the hem of his jeans, she unbuttoned it, and heard him sigh in what sounded like pleasure and relief. His bulge was pretty big, and she was a bit scared, but she wanted him to feel good. And she wanted to feel good. She pulled his pants down till it was on the floor, and then she went to his boxers, after she removed it, the thing that was in front of her was so miraculously huge, she didn't know what to really do with it. It was her first time officially seeing it, just because she didn't want to see it till she was ready to experience it. So it was mainly him loving on her. But not today, they'd finally be equals.

"You, uh, can-" Sam didn't know why he opened his mouth to speak, but it was nerve racking to have her stare at him for so long in uncertainty. He wanted her to swallow it all, he wanted to be in her mouth, but that wasn't anywhere near gentlemanly. Before he could open his mouth to say more, she had her hand around it, and he hissed even louder.

She began stroking it with some of his pre-cum as lube.. then, she put her mouth on his tip. And if he was in ecstasy before, he certainly was now. He grabbed the back of her head, looked down, and as if they were one, she looked up at him. It was another minute, and he felt a familiar tightening in his stomach. He didn't want to come yet, so he gently pushed her off and made her lay on her back. He'd return the favor.

He pulled off her jeans and underwear then kissed her mound.

"I love you." He declared amazingly steady, looking up at her before he went down on her. Only after kissing just about every inch from her body.

"I love you, too." She said more weak. With that he gave his special smirk, and awaited the goodness that was in front of him. She smelled so good, inside and out. He couldn't handle it, and he put his mouth over her clit. Her body jerked in a satisfying way and his smirk grew. He began sucking, and using his fingers, and she began shivering, he felt her clamp down, and before she could get lost in the ecstasy that was his mouth and fingers, he pulled completely away.

"SAM!" She roared in frustration. But ignored her and he reached for the condom in his wallet. After a second he lined himself at her entrance.

"You sure?"

"Yes."

Then without anything further, he slowly sunk himself in her. He had to close his eyes, because boy was she tight, and hot, and wet, and se-

"Ah!" She cried and his eyes flew open.

"Baby, you okay? Am I hurting you?" She shook her head and after she got used to his size, thrusted her hip forward, taking him in inch by inch, finally when he was in, he pumped in and out slowly. As she lifted her legs so he could get a better angle, he began to pump quicker and quicker. Her screams became louder and louder, and his ecstasy became stronger and stronger. It felt amazing and all he could see were stars. All thoughts were of Mercedes, and Mercedes only. And how he would burn the whole earth for her. And how he would love her forever, and take care of her, how he'd kill anyone who even hurt a hair on her pretty head. He'd move mountains for her if she asked. All she had to do was ask. Then, a little too soon, his release came. He wanted to be in her forever. But he knew that wasn't realistic, so he just wanted her to come first, so he reached to touch her bliss button, she then quivered, and came. Not too long after, he squirted long and hard into his condom.

When the fire in both of them exploded… quite literally, and names were being screamed… he collapsed on to her. He still held most of his weight so he wouldn't crush her and they were breathing heavily.

"That was amazing." She said. She couldn't even open her eyes, but she was happy, elated, glowing! She was glad her first time was with Sam.

"That was exactly what I feel for you. Maybe actually that wasn't even sufficient enough." He said genuinely. She looked down and saw him staring at her with such love in his eyes. She simply smiled, and brushed his hair that was plastered to his forehead back.

"Really?" She asked, and he moved closer to her, feeling overwhelmed, but it was an excellent feeling.

"Really." He heard her heart beat louder and faster, and chuckled.

"And that love-making wasn't even sufficient enough?" She rose an eyebrow.

"Nope." He said, and it reminded her of her dorky boyfriend. The man that appeared was pretty much gone, in place of this giddy nerd laying in her arms.

"I replicate everything you're feeling you know." She said, continuing to play with his hair.

"I know, I can literally hear your heart." He laughed smugly and so did she. Her heart couldn't handle the amount of pride that was in his face when she said so. After about a minute, Sam got up to clean himself off. Well, got up as soon as he could stand. Mercedes laid there limp, she couldn't feel her legs at all! She just had the most amazing love making with her boyfriend, and watching him walk away, she counted her blessings. Her boyfriend was beyond hot, and sweet, and perfect. Sure they've been through some things, but it was worth it. She closed her eyes and basked in the joy.

After Sam cleaned himself up, he walked back into his girlfriend's room. To his dismay, but pleasure, she was sleeping… but most importantly, she was sleeping, naked. He smiled at his thoughts, and just stared at her in wonder. He didn't know how long it was that he was watching her, but before he knew it, a pair of chocolate brown eyes were staring back at his green ones.

"Like what you see?" She stated with mock-curiousity.

"Thats an understatement." He watched as she bit her lip. Taking him in up and down.

"Mmm.." She replied

"Like what you see?" He asked back, matching his tone.

"Thats an understatement." She copied.

He let out a little chuckle and started walking toward his side of the bed.

"What _would _you consider sufficient enough?" She asked as soon as he settled in.

"Why, would you like to see?" He stalked closer, but she surprisingly stood her ground.

"As a matter of fact. I would."

"Hmmm…" He said, leaning by the crook of her neck, and laying her on her back. He felt himself getting a hard-on by just the memory of being in her and doing again right here, right now-he was smug at the idea. She was his. Always. "You have another round in you?" He asked a bit skeptically, but hoped she said yes.

"I think I may have a few." She replied. Smirking mischievously.

"Huh. Where is your family?" Sam asked kissing her collarbone, again, hoping he had some time.

"Matts at practice he doesn't end till 7. Em is at work, she'll be home at about 10." Sam took a second to look up at the clock. 3 o'clock. Four hours wasn't sufficient, but he wanted to go those extra rounds.

"We better get started then." He said, eagerly taking her in.

There was biting, scratching, kissing, massaging, screaming, moaning. And lets just say, Mercedes slept very well that night.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or anything like that.

Hey guys, i'm glad you didn't reprimand me on my crappy smut, i'm actually elated that you guys actually liked it! I don't think i'm going to be writing it anymore though, I think it'll be better that way. But hey, you never know! I might take classes by asking some of the better smut writers for help, I dunno! I know you guys are looking for a lot of Samcedes, and trust me, I do too, but if its not as much as you'd like in this chapter, I apologize in advance. On the brighter note, this chapters answers a few questions, and creates new ones :) Maybe, I dunno, we'll see!

But please review, it'll mean a lot :)

Lima, OH

"Oh no, no! You are NOT coming in here!" Mercedes woke up to her Aunt Em yelling at someone by the front door.

"Emma, stop being ridiculous, and let me in!" The deep voice replied. Mercedes was already out of her bed and creeping to the stair's railing. She saw that Emma opened the door to let the stranger in. When she shut it, she could clearly see who it was. Her weird uncle from her dad's side. The one that left Ohio years ago. It was her uncle John.

"Why are you here?" Emma asked, smoothing down her skirt.

"To see how you guys were doing, I missed you and the kids." He replied. Mercedes didn't catch anything more, she went back upstairs and woke Matt up.

"Matty!" She shook him, and it took a couple tries but he was finally up.

"What?" He spat, throwing the covers over his head.

"You'll never guess!" He didn't answer immediately, and later she heard his snore. "MATT!" She shook him again.

"Ugh, what?!" He said, raising the blanket from his face. "What Mercedes?"

"Guess who's here?" That brought him up short. No one really visited unless it was one of Mercedes' friends, and it wasn't something she'd make fire about.

"I don't know."

"Uncle John!" She exclaimed. His eyes widened.

"What? Crazy, looney, wacky uncle John?" He asked, sitting up, "Wonder what he wants…" He thought aloud.

"I don't know, but I know Em doesn't want him here, she was just yelling at him."

"No way, guess we better see what the fuss is about." He said, fully awake now. Sure he was crazy, but he was still family, and pretty much the only blood they had left.

**EVANS' BOARDING HOUSE**

"Ugh, Mike, what are you doing?!" Quinn whined.

"Don't you worry your pretty little blonde head, okay?" He said half-patiently, and continued with what he was doing.

"What are you looking for?" She asked.

"Gosh, okay, Quinn? Just shut your mouth." She went to open it, and he clamped her mouth shut with his fingers, "Shut your fucking mouth!" He let go of her mouth and went back to searching. When he finally found what he was looking for, he grabbed it. But before Quinn could sneak a peak Mike had already folded the paper in half.

"Mike, you're weird."

"I know. But you're about to see just how weird things are about to get."

"What do you mean?" She didn't want to care, but curiosity was a huge asset to her being a vampire.

"I mean, sit back and watch the show." He grinned, "Oh are you hungry?" Quinn shook her head.

"I just ate."

"Out of that chest freezer with all the donated blood?" He snarked.

"Yes, its quite sufficient." She retorted.

"Does this have anything to do with your witch friend?" He asked, not really sympathetic.

"No, this has to do with the fact that i'm not a murderer." She turned on her heel to leave.

"Sorry to say dear, that won't be your last time. But its a shame, I was about to invite a bunch of chicks over for dinner. You ought to join." Quinn shook her head.

"Oh right, you're not gay! Um, how about I round a few fellas for you?" He mocked.

"Fuck off, Mike."

"See, darling, I would… but you're in my house, so…" He shrugged, "Tough luck, sweet cheeks." He said, reaching out to tap her cheek and she backed away. The blood already rushing to her eyes, and her fangs exposed.

"Whoa, dear, no need to get feisty, i'm just stating the facts." He turned to his liquor cabinet, "But I suggest you stick around if you're ready for some of the action about to go down." Mike said over his shoulder.

Quinn was still in attack mode but she wasn't crouching anymore, "What are you planning?"

"Just you wait and see."

**JONES' RESIDENCE**

"Mercedes, Matt!" John greeted as the teens ascended from the stairs.

"Hey, uncle." Mercedes hugged him, and Matt gave a hand shake.

"How are you? Its been a while." Matt said.

"Yes, but still not long enough." Em said from the kitchen. John widened his eyes.

"Guess i'm not completely wanted."

"Aw, uncle, don't say that." Mercedes sat first then her uncle joined.

"Yes, please don't say that, John." She continued from the kitchen. "'Not completely wanted' is flattering yourself. You're not wanted at all, the kids just have a bit more class than to tell you that, which is why i'm here." She said walking into the living room with a large bowl of cut fruit.

Mercedes and Matt looked at the two adults, and saw that Em was livid. John was just weary, The teens finally made eye contact and made the face that said, 'Oh snap.'

"Okay, why don't we all just sit around and chill out." Mercedes concluded.

"Fine." Emma agreed, smoothing her skirt once more after placing the fruit on he table and taking a seat on the couch.

"So how are you doing Uncle John?" Matt said suddenly.

"Good. Got a lot of research done. But theres nothing like home." He said, playing with his fingers. Mercedes rolled her eyes, he was so weird. He wouldn't tell them what he was actually doing, on the rare times they'd actually pretend enough to ask, he'd simply shake his head and tell them 'Not now.' Sure the secrecy was a little scary at first, but after a while when nothing happened, the Jones' kids lost interest. Mercedes thought he just needed to get laid.

The family chatted quite tersely and nothing about it was very personal. They'd laugh, and when she said 'They' she really just meant her and Matt at appropriate times! Emma kind of just stayed in her corner away from everything… or actually from John. Nodding occasionally to be polite, but you could still see her seething rage.

"So, I was wondering if I could crash here?" He asked after a while.

"Absolutely not."

"No problem." Mercedes looked at her aunt. They both answered at the same time, and John was now looking between the both of them.

"Yeah, uncle, it would be fine. You can crash on the couch." Matt said, Emma shook her head.

"Wheres the money, huh, John?" Everyones head turned in Emma's direction.

"Excuse me?" He asked as Emma stood.

"The money, for the kids? I never told them, but you were supposed to give money each month for these two. I didn't even ask for much, and you promised! Not too mention the fact that you skipped town not a day after their parents' funeral! Why would you leave your niece and nephew?!" She near shouted, tears forming in her eyes.

"Em, you're over-reacting." John said standing, too.

"No. I'm not! You have NO idea how hard it is taking care of two teens,when you're barely an adult yourself!" She said pointing a finger at him, then the ground, moving closer to a wide-eyed John, "I gave up everything for these kids, and I don't regret anything, but a little help would've been nice. You're 40, John, 40. You couldn't just stick around a little longer? What, your 'research' couldn't wait? Its more important than these kids?! News flash idiot, if whatever you're searching for still isn't found, maybe its not there." She was now inches from his face. Despite their huge height difference, she still managed to look superior, even with tears strong in her eyes. But her voice never faltered ever, not even a little. It was quiet why she stared him down.

"You're an adult, find your own place to sleep." She said leaving the room. No one said a word.

John looked scared, and Mercedes noticed when Emma mentioned his research and it being more important, his face fell. But not as much as when she said whatever it was, wasn't there. That hurt Mercedes, that hurt a lot, because a lot of what she said hit home. His research was obviously more important, and if it weren't evident in the years he was gone, it was evident in his face now.

"Goodbye, Uncle John." Mercedes finally said, signaling to him that it was time to leave. He looked to Matt who just turned away, Mercedes noticed he looked choked up.

"I see." He said, grabbing his bag and coat, "I'll be back later." He said before walking out of the door.

**EVANS' BOARDING HOUSE**

Mike had the music blasting, and he was dancing half naked with some chick in her undies. He had quite a few girls actually, and they tasted delicious. He actually hadn't had any fresh human blood in weeks, and the warmth of everything just tasted amazing. He heard someone walk through the front door, and judging by the lack of heels, he assumed it wasn't Mercedes.

"Mike what are you doing?!" _Sam._

"Hello, brother." He said, turning toward the arch that was near the door. "Was just hungry and looking for some fun."

Sam shook his head. The smell of human blood everywhere, it was a little intoxicating but he pushed it to the back of his mind.

"Want a taste?" Mike asked, holding out some blonde girl's wrist that already had a bite. Actually, she had bite marks on her elbow, chest, neck, arms, inner thigh. He sure did a number on that girl.

"No." Sam said despite his urges.

"Bummer. She's hot, and so is her blood. If you know what I mean." He winked, creating a new bite on her forearm.

"So is this what you want? A bunch of…" He looked around and all the girls were beautiful to some decree, if her face wasn't, her body made up for it, "sorority girls?"

"Ah c'mon Sam. Isn't that what every guy wants?" He asked, walking to the liquor table.

"Not every." He replied, turning the music down.

"Not unless he's gay." Mike countered, and Sam's jaw flexed.

"I have Mercedes."

"Oh wait, thats right," he face palmed himself, "Your girlfriend… but is she really enough?" Mike countered again.

"More than…" Sam retorted.

"Ew, okay. Have you even done the deed with her yet? She walks around everywhere miserable. Then again, I hadn't seen her a lot, so I don't really know how she is." Sam swear he saw a flash of disappointment in his brother's face.

"Thats none of your business."

"Oh, its very much my business, brother."

"Fine. Yes, we did. We did it multiple times actually, thanks so much for asking." Sam said, and Mike froze for a second.

"Really now? Sam not a virgin? I'm shocked!" He mimicked.

"Hm.." Then something occurred to Sam, "Where's Quinn?!"

"Oh, she's out with that mohawked freak." Mike said nonchalantly.

"Really?! Why aren't you watching her?" Sam reprimanded.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize I was her mother!" Mike said, walking back to the radio.

"We promised Mercedes!" Sam said.

"Like thats supposed to mean anything to me? YOU promised her. I didn't promise anything."

"She saved your life."

"So? Its not like i'm still alive in her eyes. According to her i'm dead… for real this time." He said tilting his glass and taking an extra swig. "If you're so concerned with Quinn, why don't you just call her?" He asked, not really giving a crap, and turned his music back up.

Sam stood there a second then ran out of the house to call Quinn.

_"Hello?" _She answered, immediately followed by a scream.

"Quinn, where are you?"

_"Sam, help!"_

"Quinn?"

_"If you want to save your little vampire friend, I suggest you book it to the old Hart property, by the well. You have twenty minutes, Sam…"_ Then the line cut off! Sam had no idea whats so ever who that was. Only that the voice was definitely female, and definitely not Katherine's.

15 minutes later he finally made it to the property, and looked around, searching for anything out of place.

"Sam," He turned, but no one was behind him. "Sam…" Again, nothing. He decided to keep walking forward.

He was looking to the side, when he walked into her and she stabbed him with a branch then pushed him. Now on his back he was looking up to on of the most gorgeous middle aged woman he'd ever seen. She wasn't tall, from what Sam could tell, she was a little taller than Mercedes, had a great hour glass shape, full lips, and tanned skin.

"Who are you?" He asked, and she bent down on her knees.

She didn't say anything, she just simply smirked, and it was a smirk he'd recognize anywhere.

**JONES' RESIDENCE**

_"Hello, you've reached Sam's phone. Sorry I couldn't get it in time. So nothing more can be said then to leave a message at the beep."_

Mercedes sighed, and hung up not leaving a message. His phone was off almost all day, and it was annoying that she hadn't heard from him. She got her keys off her desk and her coat and made it to the front door.

"Em, i'm leaving!" She yelled, and when she heard a faint 'Okay' she was out the door.

A few moments later, she was at the Boarding house, and it was loud, like they were having a party or something. When she walked in, she later realized just how wrong she really was… or right, depending on your perspective.

She walked in, and the music was even louder, she saw girls draped lazily over the first couch and heard giggling. Automatically her heart sank, there was no way Sam was cheating on her, right? She walked further in and noticed the girls were being fed on. She looked around but there were no vampires around. She turned to go up the stairs but the music cut off and Mike was standing right there.

"Oh shit!" She said, putting her hand over her heart. When she made eye contact with Mike, she glared.

"So you do see me! Hello, friend!" He said, and she pushed him as hard as she could aside. Or so she thought it was hard, he didn't move a centimeter.

"Move,"

"Not until you ask nicely, darling." He smirked.

"Move. Please." She said through her teeth.

"Now that wasn't hard, now was it?" He said moving on the side.

She continued to walk past him when he grabbed her arm, she immediately shook him off.

"May I ask why you're going to an empty second story?"

"Wait, Sam's not here?" She asked.

"No, didn't you call his phone?"

"No shit Sherlock. Its off."

"Thats weird, did you call Quinn's?" He asked.

"Why would I call Quinn?"

"To see if Sam is with her. Duh." He said as if it were obvious.

"Right, right. Someone had to watch her, since someone was getting drunk off sorority girls." She sassed, but fished for her phone anyways.

She called Quinn's phone and it was ignored. She tried again. Ignored. She started to slightly panic.

"Ugh, what the hell?!" She yelled.

"Perhaps we should look for them?" Mike suggested, Mercedes just scoffed.

"Perhaps you should just screw yourself." She said turning to walk away, but the panic in her was building.

"You're panicking, lets go."

"I am not-"

"Shallow breaths. Super sonic hearing, remember?"

"Anyone could hear shallow breaths."

"And your heart beats picking up" He said, following her. "Unless of course thats just the charm I have on you." Mercedes ignored that walking out the door.

"You're not coming with me, Mike." She said.

"I am. What if something happened? If two vampires are caught, what makes you think _you_ can help?" Mercedes rolled her eyes and continued to her car, Mike hot on her heels. She was annoyed, but he was right.

She unlocked the doors and they both got in.

"Where'd they go?" Mike took a deep breath.

"Well… Quinn was supposed to meet up with Pucker. Then Sam came home and freaked out with all the girls and that there was also no Quinn around, and apparently i'm supposed to be watching her at all hours." He scoffed.

"You were. You're the one that changed her!" Mercedes snapped. She really hated Mike.

"So then he called, and she answered, and thats the last I cared to listen to. Sorry." He continued as if she hadn't said anything, not the least bit sorry. Though if he were being honest, he was a little worried too. Mercedes grabbed the phone from her pocket again.

"What are you doing?"

"Calling Puck."

"_Hey Mercedes!_" He answered, and Mercedes closed her eyes in relief that someone was answering their phone today.

"Puck! Are you with Quinn?"

"No, she was supposed to meet me, but never came." He said, "Why is everything alright?"

"Not too sure. But if you hear from her or Sam, please call me."

"Sam's missing too?" He asked.

"I think. I mean, his phone's off, so i'm guessing yes." She chuckled without humor.

"Okay, i'll let you know. I should call Sheriff Fabray."

"NO! No, thats-its okay, um, I'll definitely let you know though." She hung up the phone and looked at Mike.

**HART'S OLD PROPERTY.**

The Harts had old chambers that were used to tie up vampires back in the 1800's. Sam recognized it because it was exactly what it looked like a century and a half ago. He remembered it one night in particular. The night Katherine had brought him down there.

_"You know what these chambers are used for?" She asked. Sam was really admiring her. Her hair, her corset, her shoes, everything. They had been seeing eachother for a month now, and Sam was slowly becoming head over heels for her. Mike fancied her, too. All that didn't matter now. He just had mind blowing sex with this beautiful girl, and nothing was going to bring him down. He looked at her sex hair, which was of course, sexy. She had long black hair that went down to her butt, and soft curls._

_"Can't say I do, Katherine." He answered._

_"Vampires." She turned back toward him and made a face that scrunched her nose, it was adorable._

_"Vampires? So what are you saying, that the Harts are crazy?" He let out a light chuckle._

_"No, not exactly." She said, carelessly grabbing the chains. Those chains were heavy, Sam would know, he tried to lift them earlier. He got to carry them, but with a more effort than what Katherine seemed to put into it._

_"Well, then what? That you believe they're in their right minds?" He questioned._

_"Oh, Sam. Have you never heard of the night creatures? The ones that drank human blood, and could send you compulsions to do as they wish?" She said while walking up to him and traced a finger on his handsome face._

_"N-no. But they sound weak." _

_"Do they?" She asked looking at his generous lips._

_"Yes, I mean to send compulsions to their victims to do as they wish, surely you are stronger than that. You're getting me to do anything you wish by a simple touch." He said, and Katherine had her blush face._

_"You are much too kind, Samuel." She said going up to kiss him, and he happily obliged._

_"But I care for you deeply and I must tell you a secret." She said suddenly pulling away and turning her back toward him._

_"You have my word." He said, pressing against her back, and holding her elbows._

_"I am not what I seem." She turned back to him and her face was on of sadness._

_"What?" He asked, confused._

_She didn't say another word, instead she kissed him and bit his lip._

_"Ow!" He said pulling away, wiping the blood from his lips. When he looked at her, her eyes were red, with lines that looked like veins ran under her eyes to her cheeks. She looked like a monster. Something scary, with fangs exposed, yet all Sam could think of, was how beautiful she looked. _

_"Katherine?" He asked, and she breathed in._

_"I'm a vampire." Sam stood there stunned, holding his lip, and their eye contact_

He looked to the left of him where Quinn sat tied up to those chains. Turns out, it was strong enough to hold them down.

"Who are you?" Sam asked again.

"Annabelle." She finally answered. She'd somehow poisoned Quinn and him with vervain so he was very weak. He cursed the fact she was a younger vampire but just as strong. And it was all because he gave up human blood.

"What do you want?" Quinn asked.

"Sam…" She continued ignoring the blonde.

"What?" He answered.

"You know what happened on that bridge earlier this year, right?" She asked kneeling in front of him, Quinn's head snapped up.

"You mean the Jones' passing?" She asked. Annabelle looked impatiently at her.

"Yes, thank you Sam." She turned her attention back to him. "Can you tell me what you found out?"

"What?"

"About Mercedes parents?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sam said looking up at her.

"Oh you don't?" She asked grabbing vervain and putting it against his skin. He screamed in pure agony.

"What did you find out Sam?!" Again, he shook his head, and again, she pressed the herb against his cheek.

"Stop!" Quinn yelled. "He doesn't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, yes he does." She said stopping in front of Quinn. "You see, while her parents were sinking to the bottom of the lake along with the car, I watched Sam save her and Matt's life, then do a background check on her. Isn't that right Sam?"

"Y-you saved Mercy?" Quinn asked him, he nodded slightly.

"Yes." He said to the both of them, looking from one to the other.

"What'd you find out?" Quinn asked quietly, he took a deep breath before he answered.

"Mercedes was adopted."

**MERCEDES' CAR**

"Where could they be?" Mercedes asked. They checked Lima bean, the local grill & bar, Quinn's house and nothing!

"Stop the car." Mercedes immediately slammed on her breaks. "Wait here." Mike instructed while getting out.

"What? No way!" She said, getting out herself.

"Fine. Suit yourself." He said, waiting for her to catch up to him.

"Why are we in the woods?"

"Because I smell something." Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"What, dinner?"

"Technically, even if I DRANK animal blood, you do realize that you in fact _eat_ animal meat, which would make it your dinner, too." He said smirking at her, and she gave him side-eye.

"Fine, what do you _smell?_" She said.

"Not too sure. But somethings off." He said. Not too long later, Mercedes realized they were passing the lake by the Hart's residence. Eventually, though, Mike stopped.

"Okay, we're about to come up to Quinn, Sam, and their seemingly special quest." Mike whispered closely in Mercedes ear and her eyes widened. It was just above a breath, and very very soft. Mercedes nodded. She noticed it took a while for Mike to back the hell up.

They continued on their journey, and Mercedes walking was too loud for Mikes taste.

"Mercedes," he whispered just as soft as the first time.

"Yeah?" She asked

"Let me carry you, please?" He asked seriously.

"What?"

"You're too loud. Let me carry you!" He hissed in her ear. She looked up at him and rolled her eyes.

"Seriously?" He nodded, "Fine!" She hissed back.

He picked her up bridal style, and Mercedes held her breath. It was obvious she wasn't the lightest, but gosh dang it! She hoped he didn't cramp an arm too bad at the end of the day. She let it out eventually when he started running with her in his arms like it was nothing.

"Is this not tiring? Carrying me and running like this?" He scoffed.

"Please, I'd sprint with mountains in my arms before I get close to being tired. Why?" He asked, and she shifted uncomfortably.

"No reason." She said with her tell-tale sign of a hitched voice that said she was lying.

"You are such a liar. Why? Do you think you're heavy or something?" He whispered. And even if his voice was soft, she could still hear his tone of voice, and it sounded like he wanted to laugh at the idea. Still a chuckle made it through its cracks.

"Shut up."

"Well, don't flatter yourself, honey. I've lift semi trucks with ease, you're nowhere near being dope like Optimus Prime, okayyy?" He mocked, and despite her anger with him, she let out a small laugh.

"Okay, shh." Mike said seriously.

They headed to a place that was quite dense and had a stairway leading underground near a well. It looked like an underground cell was what the stairs were. Mike turned to Mercedes and made a 'Stay here' motions with his hands, she nodded her understanding.

**HART'S UNDERGROUND CHAMBERS**

"Adopted?" Quinn blurted, "No ways, Mr. & Mrs. Jones were her family. Her parents, her blood!"

"Yeah, she was related to the dad." Quinn looked confused.

"So how was she adopted?" She asked

"Well, I did some research because I lurked around the hospital, hoping the girl I saved would be okay. Basically, she needed blood and when the doctors asked for a blood donor, they recognized her name because her dad was a doctor at the hospital right?" Quinn nodded, "Well, they knew his blood type in case of emergencies, and it didn't match. It was normal, but not completely common. So I did some searching and checked her mother's blood type it didn't match either, nor did Matt's."

"So because of that you think she's adopted?"

"Well, I did a check on the hospital she was born in. It was so happen it was that hospital, the same one her dad worked at. Apparently going back into the records, it showed that Mercedes' mother was young, and the man that signed the birth certificate wasn't David Jones like we thought it would say, seeing as thats his daughter. It said John Jones." Sam said slowly, looking at Annabelle.

"Crazy. So i'm guessing thats David's brother?" Sam nodded. "So who's her biological mother?"

Before anyone could answer, Mike was at the bottom of the stairs, holding Annabelle by her neck from behind.

"Mike?" Sam said.

"Mike?" Annabelle said, struggling. The asian stopped short, and loosened his grip. Once he let go, she fled to the other side of the room.

"Annabelle?" He asked confused. Just then, Mercedes came running down the steps with a steel bar. Mike quickly grabbed it from her and she flinched.

"What were you planning on doing with this?" He snapped.

"Mercedes, what are you doing here?!" Sam yelled angrily, though admittedly, he did check her out. It was always great to see her. And knowing that he's seen her naked, he couldn't get over it. He shook his thoughts, now was definitely not the time.

"Sam!" She said running to him and kneeling in front of him. She caressed his healing face, and kissed his lips lightly, Mike looked away at the action.

"A-hem." Mercedes looked up at the older pretty woman, who's smirk looked too familiar.

"Hi, i'm guessing you're Mercedes." She said coming closer, practically circling her.

"Yes, and you are?" Annabelle stopped in front of her.

"You have a lot of sass, don't you? I just love it." She said smiling at the others in the room. "But to answer you're question, i'm Annabelle."

"What are you doing with my friends?"

"Just having fun, and playing Q and A's." She turned her back on everyone, "Its really quite fascinating, shame you couldn't be here a minute earlier." She said grabbing a bag.

Just then Mike appeared behind her again and had her in a headlock. One that if he were to twitch his hands just a little bit more, her neck would snap.

"Release them." He ordered, and guided her to the chains where she bust them open. As soon as they were free, Sam ran to Mercedes and scooped her on his back and ran out of there. When they were back on the road, he put Mercedes down, Quinn right on their heels. She immediately got off and hugged Quinn.

"I'm so happy you're safe!" She said, and Quinn hugged her tightly. Happy she was still alive. Vervain was not fun.

"But what about Mike?" Mercedes asked before she could stop herself.

"He should be coming." Sam said while raising an eyebrow.

"How long does it take?" Again, it was like word vomit.

"I'm not sure, give it a few seconds." Right on the few seconds mark, Mike appeared, looking troublesome.

"You okay man?" Sam asked, and Mike just nodded, looking over at Mercedes who was checking Quinn's face for anything. But her face had already healed from the vervain. Sam copied him and looked at his girlfriend. My, he had some pieces to put together. Like who her mother was, how he was going to tell her, and how she would take it. Not too mention who John was.

Mike looked at Mercedes and thought different things, but almost the same thoughts as his brother. He thought of that threat Annabelle just sent him.

_"I want to meet my daughter, as my daughter."_ How the hell was he going to manage that?

"You guys ready?" Mercedes asked, and they nodded their heads. Sam picked Mercedes up bridal style and ran back to the car, with Mike leading. Once they were all in, Mike was driving, Quinn was in the passenger seat, and Mercedes was sitting on Sam's lap in the back. He was making invisible patterns on her thigh.

Mercedes glanced up and caught Mike's eye in the rearview mirror, he looked at her longer than she thought he would, and when Sam kissed Mercedes on the forehead he finally looked away. She leaned further into Sam's chest, relieved that he was okay, and closed her eyes in content.

But when she closed her eyes she wondered who was that vampire? And why did she look familiar?


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, if I did, well, things would be very different. Also don't own vampire diaries.

ALSO! Forgive any mistakes :) Enjoy!

Lima, OH

Evans' Boarding House

"So Sam, who was that woman? In the chambers?" Mercedes asked. They were having post-sex cuddling and he was rubbing an finger up and down her arm. He thought about it a while. He had an idea, but he wasn't ready to open up any doors at the fact that she's adopted, how he saved her from the car, and basically how her whole life was a lie.

"Sam?" She asked, glancing up at him to see if he was listening.

"That was Annabelle." He said, pulling her closer.

"She looks familiar." She said.

"Really?" That spiked his interest. Maybe he didn't have to say anything at all, but life wasn't that fair.

"Yeah, I mean, her smile looks familiar, and I feel like I know who she is." She said, snuggling even closer. "I wonder what Mike did. Do you think he killed her?" Sam usually loved that Mercedes was curious and asked a lot of questions, he wanted to tell her everything there is to know, but he wasn't a fan of them right now.

"I'm not too sure, its Mike." He said, and she nodded. He would've sighed in relief if she wasn't practically laying on him.

"True, I just don't want anything to happen to you guys again. How did she get you and Quinn anyway?"

"Well, Quinn was side blinded, when I called Quinn, Annabelle took the phone away. She told me to meet her by the well, and the bitch side blinded me, too!" She looked at him curiously, "Vervain, those flowers are little bitches." He said chuckling. She shuddered thinking of the pain they went through, she knew the herb to them was like Kryptonite to Clark Kent.

"I'm glad you're alright. I was worried! I even resorted talking to Mike!" She said and he chuckled again.

"I know, I saw. I was shocked."

"Yeah, he had a bunch of sorority girls over. What an ass." She said. He didn't want to talk about it anymore, and figured it was sufficient enough answers for her tonight.

"Who cares about Mike?" He asked, and started rolling on her. "Want to go another round?" He asked, already feeling his penis becoming alive again. Always just the thought of having Mercedes in his arms did the trick.

"Oh I do." She said hitching up a leg, and pulling him closer.

Mercedes woke up later that night and decided she needed to get home.

"Where are you going?" Sam said sleepily. He was spooning her.

"Home." She replied.

"Mercedes, its in the middle of the night."

"I know, but my Uncle John is in town, and I know my aunt Em wants us home. No matter how late in the night." She said grabbing her clothes to get dressed.

"Don't leave." He pouted as he watched her bend over and get dressed. When she turned back around, he enjoyed the view of her breasts.

"I have to." She said, turning on a lamp so she could find where her shirt was.

"Fine. You want me to drive you?" He asked, still checking her out. She looked back at him after having absolutely no luck finding her shirt and when she looked at him she bit her lip. He was so hot, her own personal adonis, and he wanted her! She could clearly see it. In his body, in his face, in his eyes, and she wanted him too.

"See! You bit your lip! You're likin' what you're seeing!" He practically purred, and then he turned his voice into Dracula's "Come back to me, Meircedes!" She chuckled.

"Boy, what am I going to do with you?" She said putting on her undies, and her jeans.

"I could think of a few things." He said and she giggled, but otherwise ignored his statement. She put her hands on her hips looking around the room. Where was her damn shirt?

"Having trouble finding something, love?" He smirked, while still laying in his bed. Right then she found it, somehow if flew on his desk across the room.

"No! Found it!" She stuck her tongue out and grabbed her shirt. After she grabbed her shirt, something caught her eye. She moved closer to the desk and tilted her head. She picked up the old photograph and scoffed in wonder, eyebrows knitting together. Sam was behind her in an instant.

"What is i-?" He began to ask, but then he saw it, too and he instantly got mad. _Mike._

"Why am I in this photo dressed like i'm from the 1800's?" She said holding it up for him to see, and when she did that, she caught a glimpse of the picture's back side. She immediately flipped it over.

_Katherine Pierce, 1864. _

Her hand immediately went to her mouth. That was what Katherine looked like! She flipped it back around, they looked exactly alike! Exactly! Mercedes could not tell one feature apart from herself and the girl in the picture.

"Mercedes-" She shoved the picture his chest as she ran out, shirt in her hand. "Mercedes, wait!" He said catching up to her. Shit shit shit, that was something he probably should've mentioned earlier.

"What?!" She asked by his door. She saw her purse and reached for it.

"I'm sorry, I should've told you sooner, but I didn't know how! I love you!" He said, holding her shoulders.

She immediately thought of the necklace he gave her and she yanked it off for the second time ever. The necklace with vervain. Throwing it on the floor, she stared him down. She knew he wouldn't compel her to stay.

"Move." When he didn't move, she shelved him. She was a little relieved that he moved, because she knew that if he didn't want to, he could've just stood there with how strong he actually is.

Tears formed in her eyes as she jumped into her Expedition.

She couldn't really see past her tears, but she knew she was headed the general way to her house. Freaked out did not begin to describe what she was feeling. Did Sam only bother with her because she looked like his dead, ex-vampire girlfriend? That, in Mercedes' thoughts was some fucked up shit. She was so lost in her tears and thoughts, she didn't see the figure that was all of a sudden in front of her. She slammed on the brakes, but she still hit him. Her car flipped twice before it landed upside down. She was trying to recover and not freak out, but her head was throbbing and she was trapped. She looked forward and saw the man that she banged. Regret hit her hard. She started yelling for help, but it was in the middle of the night, going between two farms, so of course no one was around. Then as she watched to see if the figure would move, and eventually he did. His arm twisted up, it was disgusting to watch. It was like multiple bones broke, but they were healing right in front of her eyes. He twisted this way then that. Once it he standing straight he was headed right to her.

**Mike's POV**

He was walking alone all day in the woods thinking of how he was going to tell Mercedes about her birth parents. Its only been a day but Annabelle kept persisting. Mike would kill her himself, if she didn't have her minions with her, but that didn't worry him too much. It was just the fact that it was Mercedes' mom. But she did have helpers, hell, she had 20% of the town compelled to watch Elena's every move. Mike was coming back out on the main road. He was heading back to his house after debating on whether or not talking to Mercedes, obviously he chose to just talk to her tomorrow. Just then he heard a car flip and he smelt blood. He immediately ran in the direction it was coming from.

**Mercedes' & Mike**

The figure was coming closer. Mercedes wasn't screaming, instead grunting in struggle to get the hell out of there. His steps were slow and deliberant. Then all of a sudden, he stopped! He stopped and ran in the opposite direction. _What?_ Mercedes had about five seconds to ponder his actions when a familiar face showed up in front of her mangled car.

"Ah!" She screamed.

"Mercedes!" Mike said. He stood and started ripping the metal apart like it was paper. He prayed nothing was wrong with her, like paralysis, or memory loss. He's seen enough in movies and experience to know it could happen.

"Mercedes, its going to be okay." He said, he now had a huge opening so he could pull her out. Once he did, he sat her on the ground and pulled her SUV to the side of the road. Once he was done with that he picked her up back up and walked back to his house. She seemed okay, since she was shifting in his arms now. He sighed a breath of relief that at least she wasn't paralyzed.

**Mercedes & Mike**

Mercedes opened her eyes and noticed she was in a car. An old chevy mustang. She knew this car, it was Mike's! Suddenly she looked in the driver's seat.

"Mike?"

"Hello sunshine." He said, smirking at her. Now relieved that her memory wasn't lost.

"What are you doing?" She asked, but the pain in her head was a little much. When she reached to touch it, there was a bandage covering it. Mike cleaned her cut.

"Take it easy." He said, bringing her hand down, "You remember anything from last night?"

"Um yeah, Sam and I got into a fight, then I got into an accident, and I remember you saved me." She said looking at him.

"I have to say, I've never seen anyone get into an accident by themself, in the middle of nowhere, with no one around, no wet roads, and with their car completely upside down." He teased. It was such a relief to know she was okay.

"There was someone in the middle of the road. I banged him."

"Who? No one was around." Maybe she hit her head harder than he thought.

"Yes. And I watched him straighten his bones like some freak. I hit him hard, and he survived! He was there like two seconds before you came. I knew he was a vampire because he ran just as fast as you can." She said, and Mike shifted uncomfortably.

"Really?" She shook her head 'yes.'

"Well, I guess we have a problem then, don't we?" He asked, thinking of Annabelle. It was probably one of her guys that attacked her. "He was just standing in front of your car?"

"I think so. I didn't remember seeing him otherwise." She shrugged, and Mike nodded, thinking back to Annabelle's threats,

''_If I don't meet her, i'm going to do anything to threaten the people around you, and if it comes to putting her in danger for you to do so, then I will. Seeing as human life means too little for you." She spat the last part sarcastically. As if he cared._

"_And what makes you think I care?" Annabelle laughed,_

_"Please, you were so obvious when she hugged Sam, it was brief, but I know you," She said, moving closer, "We did sleep together for a while there." She said running a finger down his abs._

_"And what? You're a younger vampire than I am. Why should I feel threatened? I could easily kill you."_

_"Well, I have like half the town compelled to finish my dirty work for me. Amongst other friends. " She said tilting her head in a no-big-deal fashion."_

"Where are you taking me?" She asked pulling him from his thoughts.

"Dancing."

"This is ridiculous, I need to go home." She said looking around and only seeing farms, "Where are we?"

"Kentucky."

"Ken-KENTUCKY?! No, no, that can't happen, take me back!" She yelled at him.

"Mercy, relax."

"Why the hell do we have to go dancing in Kentucky?" She asked reaching for her phone, but it was no where to be found. "Wheres my phone?"

"I have it."

"Why?"

"Because we're going to have a good time. Have some bro time!"

"Why would I want a bro time with you?" She asked crossing her arms, "I don't even like you."

"Trust me." Her head started feeling dizzy and her stomach felt like it was flipping at all the surprises she woke up to this morning.

"I'm going to throw up, pull over." Mike immediately pulled over and she crouched over as soon as she was out of the car. He was by her side in a flash.

"Mercedes," He said softly, and she finally looked up at him, "Its going to be okay, I promise. I thought you could get away for a while."

"I could, just not with you." She said, taking deep breaths in and out.

"You don't have your necklace-" She reached for it in its usual spot but it wasn't there. _SHIT! _This was not going to be okay. He sensed her panic, and made her face him.

"Mercedes, Mercedes, its going to be okay, I promise. I won't hurt you."

"No compulsion?" She said thinking back in her haze to when he tried to kiss her.

"None, I swear." He said, she didn't know why, but something in her mind told her to just trust him. It took her a few minutes to get her breathing under control.

"So we're going dancing? To what, some square dancing club?" She mocked. But really, where would they dance?

"Theres a place I know." He said, rubbing away any nausea she might have.

"I'm okay, lets go." Mike got excited, she was willing! "But I want my phone back so I believe you're not trying to kidnap me." She said holding out her hand and he chuckled, fishing for the phone in his pocket.

"Here you go."

"Thanks." She said, keeping eye contact while going back into the car. In a swift motion he was in the car, pulling back on the road.

**Sam's POV**

He didn't call Mercedes' phone right away, he figured he'd give her some space. But where was Mike? After their encounter with Annabelle, he'd been acting weird. Sam decided to go hunt.

During his hunt he heard someone walking in the woods, two people actually. He jumped into the tree and listened to who it was. After his side blind encounter with Annabelle, he wasn't going to let anything like that happen again.

He jumped tree to tree till he was closer to the voices. It was another minute before he saw Joe Hart walking with a taller, buffer guy. They had something white in their hand. It was shaped in a crescent, and looked like a stone. Sam tried to focus on the object, and its importance.

"So you're telling me, this is a part of our family legend?" Joe said skeptically.

"Yes. Its something old, and I wanted to take it home, since I know your dad isn't doing anything with it anyways." The taller guy said. And Sam thought he reeked of something not human. It was a scent he never encountered before.

"Well, what are we doing here, uncle?" Sam leaned closer so he could get a good look at the guy's face.

"Because I thought we could go for a hike." He said, clapping a hand on Joe's back. "I know you've been keeping an eye on me lately, and I just wanted to be honest with you. Our family has a secret, and you've been drawing them out lately."

"What?"

"Your dreams? The pictures in your sketchbook?"

"You mean werewolves? What about them?" Sam paused. Werewolves.

"I wanted to protect you. Remember when you came across my truck in the woods, then that wolf that jumped out? That wasn't a pet, bud." He said. _The Harts are werewolves?_ Well, obviously not all of them, Joe wasn't a werewolf, he didn't even know they existed! He needed to call Mike and tell him what he found out, because oddly, he's all he's got!

"Wait, so you're telling me…" Joe pointed at his Uncle, and scoffed. "That the werewolf I saw, was you? Why? And how? Am I going to become one?" Joe looked scared.

"No, you won't; so don't worry about it."

"No, I'm going to worry about it." He said stepping closer, it caused Joe's uncle to change the angle of his body, and Sam got a clear shot of his face. He wasn't much older than Joe, maybe about 25, 26 years old. He was clean cut, not like his nephew who had long dreads, and some stubble. He was completely shaven.

"Just don't worry about it, because you'll go crazy thinking of it." He said, starting to walk by his family's property.

"No. Hey," Joe said stopping the bigger guy by grabbing his arm, "tell me." He took a deep breath and told the teen what he wanted to know.

"You need to kill someone." The teen took sometime to let that sink.

"I need to kill someone? Thats it, i'm howling at the moon?" Joe asked half incredulous. Joe couldn't see himself killing someone! That was crazy, but then this curse would be in him. He was only one mistake away. His eyes widened at all the open opportunities.

"Told you its going to make you crazy." He said, going back where he came from.

"One more thing before I hand this to you." He said, and the mystery guy nodded.

"What is it?"

"Its called a moonstone."

Sam felt like he was in the twilight zone. So Katherine was telling the truth. All that crap about the moonstone, and the sun & moon curse, that was all true! For the first time in her vindictive life, she was honest. He took off after they were gone and called Mike.

"Yeah?" Mike answered, and all Sam could hear was loud noises, and a girl laughing. Wait, was that Mercedes?

"Is that Mercedes?" He asked.

"Yep, sure is." Mike said, and Sam could hear his brother smirking through the phone.

"Where are you?"

"Kentucky." Mike answered simply.

"Excuse me?" Sam hoped he didn't hear that right, "You better mean the chicken joint."

"No, Kentucky the state." He said as if Sam were an idiot.

"Why?"

"Taking your girl out for a night of dancing. Or day, of dancing, whatever."

"Give her the phone."

"I don't know, bro. She's still pretty pissed at whatever happened."

"Let me talk to her." It was a moment later, but Mercedes made it to the phone.

"Hello?!" Mercedes said, sounding really chipper. Sam would've been relieved if she didn't sound drunk.

"Mercedes, are you drinking?"

"Mmm-hm!" She said then giggled.

"Get back to Ohio now!" he demanded,

"Um, no. I'm going dancing. I'll be fine. If anything, you can just stare at that picture of Katherine while you think of me since we look so much alike." She said hanging up the phone.

"Ouch." Mike said, guessing she saw the picture of Katherine. The picture he planted in Sam's room.

"You didn't tell me that you and your brother have this sick game going on." Mercedes said, poking Mike's chest.

"How do you mean?"

"Well, you both loved Katherine, and Katherine just so happens! Is my long lost century twin!" Mercedes said, practically leaning on Mike. She was really drunk. They arrived a few hours back, and they've been drinking ever since then. He monitored what she drank so she wasn't drinking only liquor. She had more beers then she did shots or mixed drinks.

"Actually, long lost half a millennium twin" her corrected and Mercedes' eyes widened, "Theres more to that story, sweetheart." Mike said propping her up. But his eyes were far away.

"Do you miss her?" Mercedes asked, catching his mood. Mike thought of her last visit and how much he loathes Katherine now.

"No."

"Oh c'mon she died in a fire, don't be a liar." She noted.

"Turns out she didn't. I was sorely mistaken." He mumbled to himself.

"What?!" She asked, she clearly didn't hear him.

"I said lets go dance!"

They made their way on the dance floor, and it really was fun. Mercedes had moves for days, and Mercedes couldn't help but stare at him. He was really, really good at dancing, and she was shocked. Sam and her were dancing in her room, and he couldn't even do a simple sway, but here Mike was, showing up his moves!

"You're a good dancer!" He said in her ear.

"You are not so bad yourself!" She yelled back in his. He smirked at that, it made him feel human. Like she forgot he was with a vampire who could hear her faint heartbeat even over all the music.

A few hours later, they left the club. Mike decided she needed to eat something, preferably bread so it could absorb the alcohol.

"Thanksssss Mike." She slurred when she settled further into her seat. Her head facing his direction.

"No, thank you. It was fun." Mike said looking back at her, but as he suspected, she was out cold. Before he drove off, he observed her for a moment. The way her hair fell on her shoulders, the slight opening she had of her lips, the way her eyelashes were resting on her cheeks. Even drunk and bandaged, she still looked good. He rubbed the pads of his finger against her cheek, nose, and lips. After kissing her bandage, he headed back to Ohio. He didn't want to admit it to anyone, hell he didn't even want to admit it to himself, but he wouldn't let anyone hurt her. And especially not Isobel Shuester. Mercedes' birth mom. Isobel was a name everyone knew her as when she was human but, after she turned into a vampire, she didn't want to be known by that name anymore. She told Mike to call her Annabelle, and that was that. Only Mike, seemingly Katherine, and Will knew her as Isobel.

Sam wasn't idle while Mike and Mercedes were out dancing. He did some research. Annabelle hinted that she was Mercedes' mom, but the records showed an Isobel. _Isobel,_ where did he hear that name before. He wanted to associate it with Katherine, but he didn't know how. He walked into his room, and took a double-take at the picture that was still on his dresser.

Of course since he met Mercedes, he didn't know why or how she looked exactly like Katherine. The only way he thought that could happen is if Katherine had a baby. He remembered reading a long time ago about dopplegangers. They even did a movie about it, but it was when a person looks exactly parallel to another person. It means. 'double walker' in German. According to legend, they're related somehow. It seems impossible, since Katherine was the only child, and she never had any kids. She became a vampire when she was 17!

He grabbed the picture, folded it, and put it in a small box on his bookshelf. He had no idea why he kept it, maybe it was just nostalgia. _Isobel._

ISOBEL! Mike and Katherine talked about her a few months ago when she came and visited. When she was looking for the moonstone.

Isobel! The one Mike turned into a vampire. He remembered that. The one Mike had been looking for after he changed her, and Sam was guessing to find Katherine, but how would she know where she was? And how long ago did this happen? Sam assumed Mike knew she was Mercedes' mother. Wow, there was quite a few things he's been learning about his "bro" lately. So who the hell was Annabelle, and what was with her obsession with what Sam found out. Annabelle, Isobel, Isobel is Mercedes' mother. So what was Annabelle? Sam took about a second for him to figure out in the chambers she was his girlfriend's birth mom, she could've just changed her name, but that was weird. Anna?

_Isobel Anna Walker._

_What a stupid change. _Sam thought.

Okay, there was that story. But what about the werewolves? He decided to take a trip to the Hart's.

Half an hour later, Sam reached Joe's house. He rang the doorbell.

"Sam?" Mrs. Hart answered the door.

"Hello, Mrs. Hart, is Joe here?"

"Um yes, he's upstairs. Would you like to come in?" She asked, and he nodded walking in. He hadn't been in this house since his father was mayor. The last time he was in this house, it was a bad, bad memory.

_"Father." Sam walked in on his dad writing in a journal near the fireplace. _

_"Sam!" He asked, standing. "How are you alive?" He was sure he shot him and Mike dead the night before._

_"Vampire blood, but I just came to say-" He said._

_"I shot you." He said, grabbing the metal fireplace poker._

_"What?" He knew he hated vampires, but to kill his own son?_

_"You're not supposed to be alive."_

_"I-i'm not going to feed." He said, pleading with his dad. But the mayor wasn't going to take any risks, if he didn't feed how will he survive?_

_"I can't count on that." With Katherine dead, and the fear in his father's eyes, he decided not to feed. He decided to die. He wanted his dad to kill him so he wouldn't go through the hunger he currently felt._

_"Yes you can, dad I'm so sorry." Though he wanted to die, he wanted to let his father know that this life wasn't what he wanted._

_"No, son. I am." He said rushing forward. Something in Sam went off, like an instinct or something, without much thought he yanked the poker out of his hands then stabbed his father's chest. Sam didn't realize what he'd done till he saw his father withering in pain and blood on the floor._

_"Dad!"_

"Sam?" Joe said breaking Sam's thoughts. He came in the common room with the same guy he was in the woods with earlier. They looked like they just finished a run.

"Hey, Joe."

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to try out for baseball," Sam glanced at Joe's uncle. He was bigger and a little taller than Sam. "And I know we never really got along, and I know you play baseball, too. I just wanted to come by to make peace." He said standing. His uncle straightened up and squinted his eyes a bit at Sam.

"Yeah, man. I was a jerk, too. I'm sorry." He said bringing out a hand to shake, which Sam took.

"Cool." He said, then turned his attention and hand to the taller man, "Hey, I'm Sam."

"Hey man, Daniel. I'm Joe's uncle." He said shaking hands with Sam.

"Oh, you from here?"

"Nah, just stopping by." He said. Sam thought he was pretty cool. He seemed a pretty nice guy but everyone knows not everything is what it seemed. He had a smile that was easy, and he just seemed welcoming.

"Where you from?"

"Florida." He answered, "You from here?"

"Ah, I lived here years ago, and just came back recently." He answered.

"Yeah, Sam moved back this year. Technically he's still the new kid. No matter how much he says he lived here before." Joe said, clapping Sam on the shoulder.

"Only because I didn't grow up with you guys." Sam said with an easy smile of his own.

"Still, he ended up with Mercedes." Joe said, smiling. "Lucky guy." He winked at the blonde.

"Mercedes?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah, Jones. You heard about the accident. You were here for the funeral."

"Oh yeah, right right. Good people, I couldn't believe it when I heard it." He said.

"I bet they were. Mercedes and Matt are awesome, I could only imagine the rest of the family." Sam said, and Joe nodded solemnly. "Well, I better get going. Nice to meet you Daniel." Sam couldn't say anything else on the matter because he wasn't supposed to be here when it happened.

"Same here, Sam. See you around." Daniel had a light voice, but Sam could hear the double meaning behind it. Of course he knew what Sam was, the same way he had a feeling about Daniel, Daniel would have a feeling about Sam.

Sam left. He was now invited in, found out who Daniel was, and he knew where the moonstone was! Katherine obviously didn't have it yet, so it was only a matter of time before she came back.

By the time Mike and Mercedes made it back to Ohio, it was in the middle of the night. Mercedes threw up twice on the way back, so Mike stopped by the convenient store a few times. Buying her snacks, water, paper towels, floss, a to-go toothbrush kit. Just her basic necessities. It took about 6 hours to drive back, and by the end of the trip, she was pretty much recovered, but he could tell she was still tipsy. Mike pulled in front of her house and the porch light was on.

"Em's really concerned. I know she's not happy with me." She said after a while. "She called and yelled at me." She lightly chuckled.

"Do you want me to walk you to your door?" Mike asked, and she nodded.

He got out and opened the door for her. She was still a staggering a little from the long drive and the tipsiness, so he lent a helping hand.

"Thanks," She said, getting out he looped her arm in his so he could steady her. It was when they were at the front door that he spoke up.

"So, that was fun, right?" She laughed a little, still staggering.

"Yeah." She let go of him, and almost fell over.

"Whoa." He said, catching her.

"Honestly, I'm having a hard time standing. I have no idea why." She said, laughing a little.

"Do you want me to carry you to your room?" He asked.

"Nah, no." She said shaking her head. "I got this." She said turning to open her door, she was having a hard time opening the door, so he opened it for her.

"Thanks." She said, pointing a finger at him. "G'night."

He stood there for a while, and when she closed the door he listened to her stumbling up the stairs. It was a few seconds later when he heard nothing at all. He went closer to the door, and he heard even breaths of someone sleeping. He opened the door and she was crashed out on the stairs. Lightly chuckling he scooped her up, and took her upstairs to her bed.

"Good night, 'Cede." He said to the sleeping girl. He walked to her window and jumped out.

He was driving back home thinking of their day when he saw two people in the middle of the street. He drove slowly, when he heard her voice.

"Mike, get out of the car." She was about fifteen feet away, talking in her regular voice.

"Why should I?" He said.

"Get out of the car!" She shouted, and he rolled his eyes getting out. Walking over to her he crossed his arms.

"What do you want?"

"I ask you to introduce me to Mercedes, and you take her to a different state." She said, the figure next to her was about the same height as Mike.

"I didn't disobey you. You put someone in the middle of the road while she was driving. If it weren't for me, she'd be dead!" He said, shouting at her.

"I told you-"

"No, I'm telling you right now whats going to happen to you if you threaten her one more time. I _made_ you _Isobel,_ and I can easily kill you, too. You and your little buddy, so stop thinking you're above me because you're not. In fact, I don't know whats stopping me from killing you." He immediately rushed her and slammed her against the hood of his car. He sensed her partner coming behind him, and he quickly turned to face him. With one quick blow the guy skidded across the street. He turned back to Isobel who was smiling.

"You're not going to kill me, because how are you going to explain to Mercedes that _you _were the one to kill her birth mother?" She taunted mockingly.

"Screw you, Isobel." Right when he said that, her partner was back pulling him off her and put him in a choke hold. The impact made them hit the ground.

"Now, I'm going to tell you, Mike." She said when he was struggling against the hold, "Tell Mercedes about me, and tell her I want to meet her. No one needs to get hurt." She said, squatting down to where he was.

"I am not going to tell you again." She said, and signaled for the guy to let go. With a twist of a neck that wasn't enough to kill him but enough to hurt the hell out of his entire spine, they were out of there. He quickly fixed his neck, and cursed aloud. _How the hell did he get so soft?_

Mercedes sat on her couch thinking about the night before. Obviously things between her and Mike are better now. But no matter what she did she couldn't get Annabelle out of her mind. Em had just finished lecturing her about appropriate hours, and how she was disappointed because she expected better of Mercedes, blah, blah. Of course after she saw the scratch on Mercedes' forehead she flipped, but it was over. She said something about having a meeting with Mr. Shuester, her spanish teacher. So she was sitting alone. Then a knock came at the door.

"Sam." She said, when she opened the door.

"Mercedes. Can I come in?" She missed him, even if it was just a day, but she was still a little freaked out. Most of it went away though and she was ready to listen to whatever he had to say.

"Sure." She said moving on the side. He smiled tightly at her before coming in. He waited till she sat, and he sat across over her.

"I should've told you sooner." He said, getting right to the point.

"Really now?" She said bluntly, then moved her bangs out of her face.

"Mercy! What the shit happened?!" Sam yelled, and it startled her.

"What?" She asked, and stopped when her fingers grazed the bandage. He got up and sat right next to her.

"What happened to your forehead?" He said, caressing it.

"I got into an accident."

"What? When?"

"The night I left your house."

"Are you kidding me?" He asked and rubbed a hand down his face. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Its fine, I'm fine." She said grabbing his hand. He took a moment and gripped her hand, too.

"That's my fault, if I told you the truth sooner this wouldn't've happened."

"Sam, I'm fine. Good thing Mike came or I would've been doomed." He shook his head, and hugged her. "Sam?"

He pulled back, heart sinking in his chest. What if she didn't want to reconcile? _This was it._ He thought.

"Yes?"

"There was another vampire in the road." He made a questioning face and with a sigh, she told him what happened. He waited till after her story to speak up.

"Was it Annabelle?"

"No. I would've know. This was clearly a guy. He had a dark hoodie, and the shoes he was wearing was definitely male." Sam stopped and thought for a moment.

"We're going to have to be on the lookout then." He said seriously, "But first things first, Mercedes, I'm so sorry you had to find out like that."

"Its fine now, but the whole time I was wondering if that was the reason you love me. If the reason you gave me the time of day is because I look like your ex." She said, wringing her fingers together then apart, thats what she did when she felt insecure. He stopped her hand immediately.

"Of course thats not the reason I love you. In fact, you're everything Katherine isn't. You're not vindictive, a liar, a bitch. You're you. Amazing, caring, sweet Mercedes. Sure the reason you spiked my interest is because you looked exactly like Katherine. I actually thought you were Katherine at first, but I was wrong on so many levels." He gave a small chuckle. "And as for falling in love with you? It has nothing to do with Katherine, but everything to do with you." Sam's thoughts got pulled somewhere else for a moment as he thought back to the ol' Ohio bridge. He still hadn't told her he was the one to save her.

"Thanks Sam, I know you mean it." She said, they stared at each other another moment before he cupped her cheek. He kissed her bandage, then her nose and finally her mouth. "Please don't for any moment at all, think that I don't love you because of _you_." He said touching his forehead to hers, and she nodded.

"I missed you." He said and she giggled.

"Sam I was only gone for one day." But she knew the feeling.

"Yeah, a very _long_ day." He pouted.

"I thought immortals were never concerned with a day's longevity." She said quirking an eyebrow.

"Well, we're not. But it feels like an eternity without you. And I should know what that feels like." He said moving in for a kiss.

"Mmmm." Was her reply, she grabbed the back of his head and pulled him completely in while deepening the kiss.

"Why don't we go upstairs?" He asked, pulling her onto his lap. "You know, let me refresh my memory of the maps of your body." Like he could _ever_ forget any of it and the way it made him feel. She laughed breaking the mood a little.

"You'd think 100 some odd years would've taught you some game." She said and he sighed.

"I know, but you're here now. I'll now have plenty of practice!" He said, not the least bit deferred. He deepened the kiss, and she linked her fingers behind his neck.

"So take this upstairs?" He laughed again.

"You're like a horny teenager. I swear every time we get alone time thats what we're doing." She said in a giggle.

"No, I just can't get enough of you." He was whispered in her ear. When he pulled back his eyes were closed, it looked like he was memorizing her without the need of sight. His nose and lips were going along her jaw line, the side of her neck, across her cheeks and lips. His face looked so soft, sincere, and _wanting_. He sighed a little in satisfaction that went straight to her lady parts. Her heart beat picked up more, and he slowly opened his eyes.

"So, wanna take this upstairs?" He asked. Before she could even finish his nod, they were half way to her room. Man did she love her speedy, strong, caring vampire boyfriend.

Sam left Mercedes house feeling satisfied as fuck! Everything was good between them and he was ready to look forward again. Of course there were a few kinks to fix, but other than that, nothing was standing in their way.

"Sam!" Mike said as soon as he walked in their front door.

"Yeah?" He was still a little peeved at him for planting the picture of Katherine in his room, but for the most part Sam felt relieved the truth was out..

"We need to talk. Stat!" He said, grabbing his glass from the liquor table and sat on the closest couch.

"Yes, we do." Sam said, taking a seat across from his brother.

"Did Mercedes tell you about 'mystery man' the other night? We really have to look out for anymore vampires now that Annabelle came back." Mike said half paying attention, the other half was spent figuring out how.

_So she is still alive. _"I know. But hey, how do you know Annabelle?" Sam asked, even if he already knew. He couldn't get over the look of pure shock written all over Mike's face when he saw Annabelle. This was also a test, he wanted to see how honest Mike would be.

"Ah, I knew her years ago." Mike said nonchalantly.

"Like how many years, would you say?" Sam asked shrugging.

"I don't know, like 13." Mike said "Why?"

"So, you changed her, about 13 years ago?" Sam did the math in his head and Mike nodded.

"Wait, what?!" Mike said looking up. He never told Sam about changing an Annabelle.

"I figured it out Mike. While you were out dancing!" He said, sitting forward. "Annabelle is Isobel, the one you changed, the one that signed Mercedes' birth certificate. The one that was with Katherine the last time she was here. Mercedes' mom!" Sam yelled. "Why would you change her?!"

"Hey, she came looking for me, okay? She was miserable and found me, seduced me-and while she was married, I might add-so I would do it. I didn't know that was Mercedes' mother at the time, and even if I did, how would I know or care?" Mike said sitting forward, too. "Isobel and Katherine are full of mystery. But they're not the only one full of secrets." Mike said widening his eyes in fascination, then immediately relaxed them to their normal size.

"Whats that supposed to mean?"

"No one knows Annabelle as Isobel, except the people from her human life." Mike shrugged in question, "And I never mentioned her. So how do you know Isobel is Mercedes' birth mother, let alone who signed he birth certificate? Mercedes doesn't even know she's adopted." He said, resting his elbows on his thighs in challenge. Sam froze. _Whoops._

"Thats what I thought." He sat back again in his chair and smirked. Sam sat there observing the asian. "So hows about you tell me everything _you _know so Annabelle can leave this town."

"She's still here?"

"Yeah, she wants to meet Mercedes. The fool in the road that caused your girlfriend's car crash? He was sent from the little bitch." Mike said.

"Why don't you just kill her?"

"That's Cedes' mom, I can't kill her. No matter how much I want to… Bitch broke my neck." He said stretching it even though it was healed about 5 minutes after the snap.

"Wow you really won't do it…" Sam pondered

"No because if we tell her she's adopted, she's going to wanna know who her momma is, then what? I tell her, 'Oh sorry Mercy you can't meet her because I killed her!" Mike said sarcastically. "Or we could keep the fact that she's adopted a secret. But I think she deserves more than that." Mike said matter-of-factly.

"Wow, I really underestimated your feelings for her, didn't I?" Sam questioned.

"Oh no brother, right now I think you're overestimating it."

"No, you still have a part of your humanity in you and its because of that girl in the yellow house who has a voice that will make grown men cry." He said accusingly.

"Okay, stop the madness. I don't care about her, I just like the drama." Mike said waving his arms. "Lets not get too crazy brother. I wouldn't care if anyone died, I don't care about anything, my name's Mike, remember?" He said and Sam seriously doubted that.

"Really? So you kill the guy who caused the accident?"

"I wasn't there! If I knew where the twerp was, I'd have found him and killed him already! I still would!" Mike said tasting the seethe in his mouth, he really did want the guy dead after almost killing Mercedes. Sam just sat back and smiled. "Why are you smiling?"

"Because _that_ just proved it, that you care for that girl." Sam said standing and leaving it at that. Mike looked at his retreating figure then looked at the ground in thought. He knew Sam caught on his slip up the way he did his. Mike thought by saying that he'd sound like the old Mike Chang everyone knew and loved, who'd kill & not care who, but he was wrong. And Sam was right; If he really didn't care, he wouldn't care what the guy did. But because he did care, he wanted revenge. Somehow the truth still came out at the end of the day. Mike sighed. Ugh, his humanity really was showing, and it was making him sick.


End file.
